Catch Me, I'm Falling
by Ms. Rocker
Summary: Sequel to Love and Rock n Roll. They thought the drama was over.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaack! Hi! Updates won't be frequent, but chapters should always be long! Read and respond please! **

**I own nothing but the extra characters and storyline.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_Ashley Davies cheats on wife with an unknown actress."_

"Interesting."

"_Spencer Davies, wife of rock sensation Ashley Davies, says she's had enough."_

Ashley studied the blonde woman sat beside her with narrowed eyes. "Is that true, Angel? You've had enough?" She raised a speculative eyebrow.

Spencer gave her a patronizing look. "Ashley, if the papers say so, it's clearly true."

The rocker hummed with a slow nod. "And what exactly have you had enough of?" She asked, crossing her arms as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Well," the blonde mimicked her wife's actions. "If you don't know _what_ it is I've had enough of, obviously, we're not meant to be." She shrugged.

Ashley snorted. "Is that so?"

"Yes. See, if we _were_ meant to be, you would've already known something was wrong without me having to tell you." She argued, tilting her head slightly.

"Am I supposed to be a mind reader now?"

A lazy grin adorned the blonde's face. "No, but according to you, and I quote, 'we're soul mates'. By definition we're supposed to harbor a deep knowledge of each other. That includes feelings, thoughts, emotions, the whole nine yards."

Ashley pursed her lips as her mind raced for a reply. Coming up with nothing, she sighed in defeat, pouting at her loss. "You're getting way too good at this." She murmured playfully.

Spencer smiled and shrugged. "Blame it on my wild imagination."

"Whatever." The rocker chuckled, turning back to Eric who sat with stacks of magazines and newspapers splayed on Ashley's desk. "Please, continue." She instructed.

The driver picked out another magazine. "Ooh, here's a good one. _Spencer Davies spotted leaving a hotel with a woman. What does this mean for her marriage?"_

Spencer rolled her eyes. Clearly, these tabloids couldn't come up with anything original… or _true_ for that matter. "Really? Where's their evidence?" She replied rolling her eyes.

"It says there's pictures included."

The blonde literally gasped at that. "What!" She reached over the desk and snatched the booklet out of his hands. "This I've got to see… are you kidding me?"

"Who are you sleeping with this time?" Ashley asked bemused.

Spencer held up the magazine. "My sister-in-law."

"Gross."

"Spence-a-nator! You dog." Eric laughed, clutching his stomach.

The blonde shot him a half hearted glare. "We were visiting my parents at the hotel when they flew out here last week. The lies they come up with amaze me." She shook her head, tossing the magazine lightly onto the desk.

"Don't let it get to you, baby." Ashley rubbed comforting circles on her wife's back. "No one believes this trash." No one with a brain, that is, believed them.

"I know." Spencer sighed, leaning into the touch. "It's just annoying."

The brunette nodded in understanding, she was used to the press' mockery. She had years' worth of defense mechanisms built up against their shams. This was whole new territory for Spencer, though. Before, she was only featured as 'the blonde' or 'Ashley's girlfriend' and was hardly talked about. It wasn't until she and Ashley were married did the press begin to hound her.

Eric shook his head with mild disgust. "That's Hollywood, where people will do or say anything to make a buck." He picked up another article. "Here we go. _Ashley Davies gets a new tattoo_."

"True." The rocker displayed the inside of her right wrist, where a script 'S' was present.

Spencer took hold of her wife's arm. "I still can't believe you got this." She said, running her thumb over the ink. "Without me knowing too? That's impressive."

Ashley snorted. "That was the hard part."

The blonde blushed, remembering her impatience. "I didn't like not knowing what you were going to get me, okay?" She muttered, ducking her head.

"Isn't that the point of a gift?" The rocker chuckled, entangling their hands. "Besides, _you_ were the one who had laid out 'the ground rules'. No peeking, the gift shouldn't be over the top, and again, _no peeking_."

Spencer pecked her wife's lips. "The point is… I love it."

"It was our third year wedding anniversary." The brunette replied with a smile. "I wanted it to be something special. What better way of doing that then-"

"Branding your owner's name on your wrist?" Eric questioned, smirking.

Spencer, with practiced skill, hid her smile as Ashley deadpanned. "No. Expressing my love via artistic outlet, it's not too over the top, it's not too simple. It's perfect."

The driver pursed his lips and nodded. "You say artistic outlet. I say branding."

"_I_ say, you shut up."

Eric grinned like an adolescent. This was his favorite past time, pushing Ashley's buttons. "You're only telling me to shut up because you know I'm right." He teased.

"Wow." The blonde chuckled. "You're talking back to Ashley? That's eerily brave of you."

Ashley sighed, kicking her feet up onto the table and crossing them at the ankle. "Don't mind him. He's been in this 'daring mood' since he started dating that one chick… what's her name?"

"Gerri." Eric answered with a wistful smile.

"Cute little blonde girl?" Spencer asked as she lightly batted at the rocker's feet till they dropped from the expensive and very hard to clean desk.

"That'd be the troll." Ashley replied, opting to place her feet on her wife's lap instead.

The driver rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

Spencer swatted her foot. "Don't call her that. I think she's sweet."

"Thank you, Spencer." Eric nodded.

Ashley shook her head. "She's annoying."

The blonde scrutinized her wife, trying to decipher where this attitude came from. Her eyes trailed across the rocker's facial features meticulously. The pursed lips, the stuck up chin and narrowed eyes. She knew that look all too well. Slowly, an amused smile stretched across her lips. "I know what this is about." She said, her eyes sparkling with victory.

Ashley arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Last time Gerri came over, she beat you at Uno."

The rocker scoffed at the accusation. "She didn't_ beat_ me. She cheated, Spencer. There's a huge difference." She explained with a light frown. This was not something to be taken lightly.

Spencer's laugh said otherwise. "You are such a sore loser, Ash."

"The game was fixed." The rocker insisted, sliding her feet from her wife's lap. "How the hell does someone have four wild cards in the first hand? That doesn't happen, unless you cheat."

"Sore loser." Eric muttered under his breath.

Ashley's head snapped towards him. His eyes widened with nothing short of fear. "I'm _not_ a sore loser." She replied in a low tone. She turned her attention towards her wife when she felt a light tug on her hand.

Spencer shook her head with subtle movement. The rocker knew this was the blonde's silent way of telling her to drop the subject and move on. Communicating without words had always been a unique perk to their relationship. Feelings, thoughts, and emotions could be expressed with a simple look, movement or touch. It was comforting to know that they could 'speak' to one another without having to _literally_ speak.

Ashley nodded before turning back to Eric, who was oblivious to the silent exchange. She smiled teasingly. "But, I'll admit, this girl is a step up from the other _things_ you've dated in the past, Eric. I'll give you that."

Eric winced. "Can we not go there?"

"Do you remember that blind date last year?"

"And she went there." He muttered.

Ashley chuckled of course she went there. Was he expecting compassion? Please. "She had this like huge hump on her back and during dinner she told the waiter to set a drink on it… to impress you." She finished, scrunching up her nose.

"Yeah." The driver shivered at the memory he wished to erase. "I don't want to talk about that. I'm with my lovely Gerri now and that's that." He waved off.

Ashley's eyebrow peaked. "My lovely Gerri? Wow, you are whipped."

"Oh please." Eric said rolling his eyes. "You really want to go_ there_. Cause you're the Queen of whipped. You're like, and I mean this in a good way, Spencer's little puppy."

A laugh slipped past Spencer's lips. The rocker blushed as she shot a glare at the driver. "Get out of my office." She said, thrusting a finger towards the door.

"So you don't deny it then?" Eric questioned as he stood from his chair.

"Out!"

"I'm going, I'm going." He left the office.

Ashley turned to her wife. "Why were you laughing?"

"It was funny. Besides puppies are cute, it's a compliment."

The rocker rolled her eyes. "Ruff,ruff," she muttered picking up a tabloid. "Let's see what this one says. _Ashley Davies and wife are expecting?_ Hmm, that's a little freaky." She quickly set the rag down, as if it were tainted. "They've become psychic."

Spencer nodded. "Well, they're not quite right. We're trying." She added, casting her eyes down.

"Hey," Ashley took hold of the blonde's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We'll get there, baby. Just give it some time. Like the doctor said, you don't always succeed the first couple tries."

"I know." Spencer grinned. "I just can't wait."

"It'll happen."

"But when?"

"I'll give Mother Nature a call and get back to you on that."

The blonde gave her a look. "I'm just anxious for it to happen."

Ashley leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Me too, baby. Besides, we have all the time in the world. You're only twenty three, you're young. I, on the other hand…"

"You're only twenty seven, Ash. That's hardly 'over the hill' so stop acting like it."

"I'm just saying… I'm getting up there."

"Stop it." The blonde swatted her arm.

"Ow! Stop! My bones are brittle!"

"What am I going to do with you?"

The rocker stood from her seat, dragging her wife with her. "How about, you love me for the rest of your life?" She asked as playful smile stretched across her face.

Spencer tilted her head and regarded her wife with adoration. "I think I can do that." She played along, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"You think?" The brunette's eyes narrowed.

"I _know_."

"I like that answer better." Ashley informed her with a kiss as they slowly made their way down the hallway. "I'm gonna see if Ryan wants to play a little Wii tennis. Are you doing anything today?"

"Actually, I am." Spencer swung their adjoined hands. "I'm spending my afternoon with Kyla and Grandma. We're going shopping at the mall."

"Sounds like fun. Watch out for paps." The rocker warned as they reached Kyla's room. She opened the door only to shut it a second later, gasping. "Oh my God! Lock the door when you two do that!" She yelled.

The door was wrenched open revealing an amused Kyla. "Grow up." She deadpanned.

"Lock your door!" Ashley countered.

"Why?"

"You _want_ people to see that?" She shot back, gesturing wildly towards the room.

Just as Kyla was about to reply, a flushed Ryan appeared by her side. "Ashley, we were just-"

"Believe me. I saw what you were doing."

Spencer sighed. "Ashley, what's the big deal? They were just scrap-booking."

Ashley nodded slowly, glaring at her sister. "I know." She spat with disgust. Her eyes betrayed her tone however as they twinkled with mirth. "She's turned my best friend into Martha Stewart. It's disturbing."

"Gee thanks." Ryan huffed.

Kyla turned to Spencer, bored with the conversation. "You ready to go?"

"Let's go." Spencer replied, kissing Ashley's cheek. "Behave, Ashley." She warned with a playful tinge before looping her arm with Kyla's and leaving.

"You're ridiculous." Ryan shoved the rocker's shoulder lightly.

She shoved back. "Scrap-booking, Ryan?"

He struggled to find an answer. "It's kinda cool…" He trailed off.

"Stop, this is just… you're killing me." Ashley groaned.

"Shut up." He laughed, socking her arm. "So, is there something you wanted? Or are you here to just tease me relentlessly?"

"I'm here to invite you to a friendly game of Wii tennis. You in?"

Ryan smirked knowingly. Their games were anything but friendly. Ashley's competiveness was sometimes downright scary. "You know I'd never turn down a chance to whoop your butt." he joked before racing her to the game room.

Naturally, Ashley won the small foot race. "Bring it, scrap-book." She challenged, grabbing a remote.

As the game got underway, Ryan spoke. "You know I've been thinking." He took a swing.

"What's up?" The rocker replied, only half listening, as she returned the serve.

The bass player hit pause on the game and turned to his best friend. "I want to marry Kyla."

Ashley's head whipped in his direction. For a moment she simply stared at him, trying to find any traces of humor in his expression. To her surprise, he was being serious. "Seriously?" She whispered.

Ryan nodded with confidence. "Yeah, I mean, why not?"

The rocker let out a slow breath and ran a hand through her hair. This was her miniscule way of buying time so she could actually think up a reply. "Okay… Bar the fact that my sister is borderline crazy. You really want to spend the rest of your life with this woman?"

"There's no other woman I'd rather be with."

"Let me get this straight." Ashley paused, gathering her wits. "You want to marry Kyla."

"I believe I just said that."

"Till death do you part?"

"That is the idea, yes."

"To have and to hold?"

"Are we getting married right now or something?" Ryan jested with a slight nervous undertone. He could feel the tension gathering in the room and it was unnerving him. He really had no clue where Ashley was taking this conversation.

"I'm just seeing if we're talking about the same thing here." The rocker clarified.

The bass player frowned. "No. It seems like you're trying to talk me out of it."

Ashley shook her head. "No, not at all." She actually had no clue what she was doing. "I'm just… I guess I'm just shocked, that's all."

"Well, I only said I was thinking about it." Ryan shrugged, fiddling with his remote.

The rocker took in her friend's slightly crestfallen stance with a heavy heart. She didn't mean to hurt him. Her surprise overshadowed her rational thinking and her mouth took on a mind of its own. Clearing her head of any negative thoughts, Ashley considered Ryan and Kyla's relationship. The couple had been dating longer than she and Spencer had. And there was no doubt they were madly in love with one another. Also, above all, Ryan made Kyla happy and vice versa.

"Hey." She shoulder bumped him. He briefly looked up at her. "I'm sorry, Ry. I didn't mean-"

"No. It's fine." He waved off averting his eyes.

"No, it's not." Ashley sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You know how I tend to say things that I don't mean without thinking. I realize I can be an ass sometimes."

Ryan cracked a slight grin. "You do tend to do that…"

"I _am_ happy for you and Kyla," Ashley assured. "You two were meant for each other and you have my blessing, a hundred percent."

He smiled and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Thanks Ash." He knew Ashley wasn't one for talking about feelings so, he took what he could get from her and hearing her say that, meant the world to him.

"Alright, c'mon." The rocker mumbled, pushing him away.

Ryan bit back a laugh. "Are you blushing Mrs. Davies."

"Let's get back to the game." She dodged, pointing towards the television.

"_Somebody's_ in a rush to lose."

"Just hit play, ass."

"I don't believe there's a 'play ass' button on this remote Ash." He joked as he surveyed the device.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. Ryan took this as an opportunity to hit play, throwing her off guard as he quickly scored the match point, winning the game.

"I won!" He yelled, throwing his arms up.

"You asshole!" Ashley socked him in the stomach. He immediately fell to his knees gasping for air, she grinned. "That's what you get for cheating."

^/^/^

Kyla held another top against her chest and turned to Spencer and Carol.

The blonde's nose scrunched up. "The color doesn't suit you."

"Put that one down, honey." Carol chuckled.

Kyla huffed and set the shirt back on the rack. "Let's head for another store then."

The three exited their fourth store of the day. Their shopping bags and purses clanked against their sides as they walked. Carol lagged behind the two at a slower pace. Her vision, momentarily, becomes blurred. Panic clenches her body as she stumbled in her step.

Spencer placed a steadying hand on the older Davies' arm. "Grandma, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Carol countered. However, she didn't protest when the young girls lead her to a vacant bench as her vision evened out.

"You don't look fine." Kyla said, pressing her hand against Carol's forehead.

Grandma removed her granddaughter's hand and smiled. "I'm just a little tired. That comes with being old, sweetheart. Now, why don't you guys go on without me while I take a breather? I'll meet up with you back here in a little while."

Kyla and Spencer shared a look, both unsure. The short brunette sighed. "Grandma, I don't know-"

"Go on, I'll be fine." Carol insisted, waving her hand.

"Are you positive?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." The older Davies plastered on a believable smile.

"Okay, but call us if you need anything." Kyla informed with concern.

Carol's eyes followed as Kyla and Spencer headed for another clothing store. She laid her head back and sighed. That was a close call.

Once out of earshot Kyla spoke. "Alright, there's something going on with Grandma."

"You think she's keeping something from us?" Spencer asked as they entered the store.

The short brunette shrugged. "I don't know, but that's what it feels like. She's been acting a little off lately. I just can't place my finger on what it is."

"She has been different." Spencer noted.

Kyla paused as her eyes widened. "Wait a minute..."

"What?"

"What if grandma's dating someone and she doesn't want us to know about him?" The short brunette blurted.

Spencer frowned and shook her head. "I don't think…" She trailed off, unable to find the words to respond to her sister-in-law's randomness. "No."

Kyla waved her hands about. "Think about it, Spencer. Grandma has been going out frequently to God knows where and she's been really tired lately. Maybe she's been having some sleepovers with a certain someone. Or-" She stopped short, covering her mouth in shock.

"What? What is it?" Spencer questioned as she looked around expecting to see Carol, whom wasn't present. Her face scrunched up with confusion. "What?"

"Oh my God."

"Kyla? What is it?"

Kyla dropped her hand. "You know our gardener, Lamar?" Spencer nodded slowly. "Well, Grandma has been spending quite a bit of time with him."

"Kyla, get serious." The blonde chuckled rolling her eyes.

The short brunette's brow dropped. "I'm being very serious, Spencer. Stop laughing at me."

Spencer took in a deep breath and smiled. "Kyla. Lamar is a happily married man who has been with his wife for over twenty five years. He and grandma are just close friends."

"But-"

"It's not happening."

Kyla pouted. "You can never be too sure." She whined as it became abundantly clear her theory was far-fetched. She swatted the giggling blonde's arm with a shopping bag. "Stop laughing."

"Okay, I'm done." Spencer said, as they continued shopping.

"You have to agree though that there's something fishy going on."

"Definitely." The blonde replied sincerely. She held a pair of pants near her body.

Kyla took the article of clothing from her sister- in-law, shaking her head as she placed it back on the rack. "Grandma wouldn't keep something from us if it were important, right?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"Us Davies do have a problem with secrets. Burying them I mean." The short brunette half joked as she tried on a hat.

Spencer nodded at her choice. "Well, you guys don't keep secrets anymore. Besides, I've never heard of grandma keeping any secrets."

"Me neither." Kyla whispered, glancing at her resting grandmother. "That's what's got me worried."

^/^/^

"How could five bands, in a row, suck so much?" Carrot Top sighed, leaning back into his chair.

Ashley and the Trouble Makers, plus Kyla, were holding auditions to sign a band for Davies' Records. So far, nobody was impressed with the 'talent' that had been displayed. It had been the same thing all day long. A musician couldn't play or they didn't remember their song or the singer thought screaming would make them sound impressive. It wasn't looking good.

"We have another one coming up." Clay announced. "Maybe our luck will change."

"That's what you said for the last band." Kyla muttered.

Ashley chucked a pencil at her sister. "Show some optimism."

Kyla gave her the finger.

The rocker rolled her eyes. She shot her best friend a look. "Why the hell is she here anyways?"

"She's my girlfriend." Ryan defended.

"So? You don't see me here with my wife do you?"

Eric laughed. "That's cause you asked her and she said she couldn't come."

A blush crept up the rocker's neck. "Not true and you can't prove it." She mumbled looking down.

"Are we interrupting something?" A voice asked from the doorway.

The group turned to see a handsome young man, light brown wavy hair and green eyes smiling shyly. He gave everyone an awkward wave. "Um, hi. We're here to audition, but we can come back if you're in the middle of something-"

"No." Ashley waved him over. "Please, come in."

He grinned and walked in, his band members followed behind him. Kyla was mildly intrigued by the confidence radiating off of the young man. Her eyes followed him as he took a seat behind the drum set and adjusted it.

Clay gave the men a friendly smile. "Tell us the name of your band and introduce yourselves."

The lead singer cleared his throat. "Well the name of our band is Late Notice. I'm the singer, Rodney. On lead guitar we have my brother Jesse. Bass is David and on drums is Mack."

Mack waved a drum stick. "Hi."

The rocker raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Alright, Late Notice, show us what you got."

Rodney counted them off. To the surprise of everyone in the room they actually sounded exceptionally good. They killed a cover of 'Cherry Bomb' making it their own. When they finished they stared at Ashley, with hopeful eyes.

The rocker sat up in her seat and clapped. The band heaved a sigh of relief. "You guys did great." She said, crossing her legs. "It was bold for you to cover The Runaways, but you pulled it off and you know your music well."

"Thank you so much." Mack replied with a smile. "That means a lot coming from you. You're like our idol. We know all your songs a-and like everything!"

"I'm impressed." Ashley nodded.

"I'm hungry." Eric patted his stomach.

The rocker rolled her eyes. "I guess we can call a lunch break." She pointed to the band. "You guys can help yourself to some snacks if you'd like."

"Awesome, thank you," the lead singer replied.

"I've gotta use the bathroom." Ryan whispered, giving Kyla a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Heaving a tired sigh, Kyla stood and made her way over to the snack table.

"Hey." Someone said from behind.

The short brunette turned to find Mack smiling at her. She returned the gesture. "Hello."

He offered his hand. "I'm Mack."

She laughed. "I know." She shook his hand regardless.

He blushed. "Oh yeah, with the whole introduction when I walked in…"

She nodded with a grin. "I'm Kyla, Ashley's sister."

"Nice to meet you Kyla Ashley's sister." The drummer replied with a chuckle.

Her eyes met his as she too laughed lightly. Ryan stood behind the two silently watching the exchange with a small smile. He walked up to his girlfriend and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kyla jumped at the contact.

She shot the bass player a glare. "You scared me, Ryan." She groaned.

Ryan bit back a laugh. "Sorry, sweetheart." He apologized before turning to Mack with a smile. "Hey, you guys did great. That was a really good audition."

"Thank you." Mack replied, shoving his hands into his pockets.

An awkward silence incased them. All three jumped when Kyla's phone buzzed. She gave Mack an apologetic glance before flipping her phone open and stepping away from the men. "Hello? Oh, hey Spencer … yeah … okay, see you soon…alright bye." She hung up and turned to Ashley. "Ash?" The rocker looked up from her sheet music. Kyla pointed at her phone. "Spencer's on her way in."

The rocker's eyes flew to the door as they opened and said blonde walked in with Chelsea trailing behind her. Ashley's arched a brow as she took in her wife's attire, a sports bra, barely covered by a light jacket, and running tights. Spencer blushed under the rocker's scrutiny as she approached her.

"Hey." She greeted shyly, pecking the brunette's lips.

The rocker's hands fell on the blonde's hips and she gave them a light squeeze. "Hey. What's with the outfit?" She asked her eyes trailing over the apparel once again. "Not that I mind…"

"Sounds like somebody didn't listen to me this morning when I told her of my plans for today." Spencer replied teasingly, poking the rocker's chest.

The rocker frowned confused. "This morning?" Spencer nodded. Ashley thought back a few hours with a scrunched brow before she smiled brightly. "Do you mean before or after we had sex?"

The blonde's eyes widened and she quickly glanced around the room. Luckily no one had heard Ashley's blunt response. She shot her wife a disapproving look as the rocker chuckled. "That's not funny, Ashley." She paused, and then whispered, "After."

"Baby, do you really expect me to remember anything said after a mind blowing orgasm?"

Spencer covered her face, embarrassed. "I can't believe you sometimes." She mumbled, before bringing her hands down to see Ashley smiling at her. "You are so bad."

"You love it." The rocker gave her a kiss. "But seriously," she said pulling back slightly. "Why are you dressed like this? Are you trying to distract me from my work so we could go have hot, dirty, se-"

Spencer's hand flew to her wife's mouth. "We're here," she began. "To pick up Kyla because she, Chelsea and I are going to our weekly exercise class." She uncovered the brunette's mouth. "We actually have to get going soon."

The rocker nodded as her lips formed a taunt line. She grabbed her wife's hand and dragged her to the other side of the rehearsal room. "There's something I wanted to show you," she said opening a door to a small empty room.

Spencer looked around the room confused as Ashley shut the door. She turned to look at her wife. "I don't get what's there to show…" she trailed off.

"It's an equipment room, minus the equipment." Ashley moved closer to the blonde. "I just wanted a little alone time with you." She confessed running her fingertips down her wife's arms slowly.

The blonde knew exactly what was going on. "Ashley, this isn't going to work. We really have to leave soon or we're going to be late. We have to go."

Ashley pouted, wrapping her arms around the blonde. She nuzzled her face into the crook of her wife's neck. "Or you can stay for a little while longer." She purred placing a kiss below the blonde's ear.

"Ashley, we have to go."Spencer repeated, this time however, her voice wavered.

"You can be late every once in a while can't you?" The rocker asked, nipping at her earlobe.

The blonde's eyes fluttered close as she swallowed back a moan. "You've said that before, Ashley" she husked out. "And every time I arrive late."

This was unfair. This was so unfair. Ashley knew how much power she held over the blonde and she was abusing it … in such a delightful way.

A loud clap sounded from the doorway. The couple jumped and turned to see Kyla stood with her hands on her hips. Ashley shot her an annoyed look. "Can I help you, Kyla?" She hissed.

Kyla rolled her eyes and pointed towards Spencer. "Ashley, stop it. We have to go and I refuse to show up late again, just because you're horny." She huffed, grabbing a flushed Spencer's arm and tugging her away.

Ashley scoffed and crossed her arms. "You make it sound like I'm some sort of sex fiend."

"If the shoe fits." The short brunette replied before leaving.

The rocker pouted. She couldn't help it if her wife was incredibly sexy.

^/^/^

"Alright ladies." The exercise instructor called out to the class. "Five minute cool off then we're back at it again, alright?" She received groans in reply. "Come on, it's not that tough!"

Chelsea, Spencer and Kyla fell to their mats with a thump. Chelsea snorted as she took out her water bottle. "Easy for her to say, she is a robot after all." She muttered.

"Sometimes, I want to shoot her and her perfect abs." Kyla breathed out.

Spencer chuckled before scrunching up her nose. "She has been extra hard on us today hasn't she? It would be nice if she slowed it down." Chelsea and Kyla gave her a strange look. "What?"

Kyla shrugged with raised eyebrows. "Nothing really, it's just you the one who never really complains about this stuff." She took a sip of water and shrugged again.

"Yeah." Chelsea chimed. "You're usually the one to encourage us while Kyla and I are the pessimistic ones. What's going on with you?" She laughed lightly. "Not to mention the one who's also able to keep up better than us."

Spencer sighed and ran a hand across her drenched forehead. "I don't know, maybe I'm just tired." She shrugged off. Maybe she was still flushed from Ashley's goodbye too.

"Okay ladies, back on your feet." The instructor demanded.

"That was the shortest five minutes ever." Chelsea muttered as she and the others stood up.

"Alright jog in place, ladies! Let's go!"

"Hey guys." Kyla huffed. The other two nodded in response. "There's something weird going on with Ryan, but I can't figure out what it is. I mean, I think I know what's going on…"

Chelsea frowned. "What do you think is going on?"

"I think … I-I think he might want to propose to me."

Spencer smiled at her sister-in-law. "Isn't that a good thing?" She questioned when she saw the conflicted look on Kyla's face.

"I guess." The short brunette whispered.

Chelsea eyed her curiously. "You sound unsure about it."

Kyla shook her head. "I'm not unsure, I just … I guess I'm a little … afraid?"

"Okay, now kick step, step, and kick, ladies!"

Spencer's eyes narrowed as she changed up the routine. "Does she always have to say ladies at the end of every damn sentence?" She growled out throwing a hard kick.

Kyla and Chelsea looked at her stunned. "Spencer, are you okay?" They asked simultaneously.

The blonde flushed embarrassed. "I'm fine." She waved off. She had no idea she had said that aloud. Yet, even then, she hardly speaks like that. "I don't even know where that came from." She confessed more so to herself. She turned to her sister-in-law. "You were saying?"

"Right." Kyla said slowly. "Um, I think Ryan's going to propose and it's freaking me out a little."

"Why though?" Chelsea questioned.

"I don't think I'm marriage material. I-I'm not the marrying kind."

"Kyla," Spencer huffed out irritated. "You and Ryan love and are committed to each other. You also already live with one another. Slipping a finger onto each other's fingers, God, it's hot in here!" She groaned wiping at her face.

Chelsea and Kyla quickly flanked the blonde. "Spencer, maybe you should take a break." Chelsea suggested gripping her arm. "You're sweating like a pig."

"I'm a little dizzy." The blonde slurred. Her vision began to darken and her sight became blurred. Her eyelids grew impossibly heavy and breaths were harbored.

"Spencer?" She heard someone say before she fainted.

^/^/^

"Baby?" The familiar raspy voice seemed to echo throughout her head. She slowly opened her eyes to see dark concerned one's of her wife's staring down at her. "Spencer?" The brunette said softly.

Spencer squinted against the harsh light. She looked around trying to gather her wits. "Where are we? Where am I?" She asked as she slowly sat up.

Ashley placed a steadying hand on her back. "You're in the hospital, Angel. You fainted while you were in class. Kyla and Chelsea called us on the way here." She explained brushing some of the blonde's hair behind her ear. "You feeling okay?"

"Kind of...I fainted?" The blonde muttered confused.

Ashley nodded, kissing her forehead. "The doctor said it was probably just fatigue, but he's running some tests on you to be sure."

Spencer looked down at her bandaged arm where she can see blood was drawn. "How long have I been out for?" She asked glancing at her wife.

The rocker took her hand in her own. "About an hour and a half." She whispered as the doctor walked into the room, charts in hand.

"Hello Spencer, I'm glad to see you awake." He greeted with a smile.

"So, what's wrong with her?" Ashley questioned, skipping pleasantries.

"Well." He said grinning. "After running some tests we found the source of what caused you to be fatigued. Tiredness is something that patients might experience in the early stages of your condition."

Spencer's eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Condition?"

"Wait, what condition? She has a condition?" Ashley rambled, as panic began to set in.

The doctor raised his hands. "It's nothing bad at all, trust me."

"What's wrong with her?" The rocker demanded.

"There's nothing wrong with her." He replied with a smile. "She's pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I'm glad you guys like it so far! Sorry for an errors, I haven't looked this over. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Dr. Gellar's happy expression morphed to one of concern as he took in their blank stares. The couple hadn't said a word for a solid two minutes and he was beginning to worry. To be honest, he was dumbfounded. This was something the women had waited months for! One would assume they'd be jumping out of their skins with excitement.

"Pardon me, ladies?" he asked. "Did you hear what I said?"

His voice shook Spencer from her stupor. "I'm pregnant," she said, with a dropped brow. The words, she had often longed to say, seemed foreign to her. "I—I'm pregnant?" A smile worked its way across her face. "I'm preg—Ashley! I'm pregnant!"

The rocker stared at her with wide eyes. "Oh my God," she said as her gaze drifted over to the doctor. She pointed at Spencer's flat stomach. "She's pregnant, doc?"

Dr. Gellar chuckled with a nod. "That's correct. 3 weeks."

"Wait a second." She tried to gather her wits. "So…there's a baby growing inside of her? Is it **that** kind of pregnant? Are you sure?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Spencer laughed as she shot her wife a baffled look. "Ashley?"

"Let the man answer, Angel."

He smiled. This might not have been the reaction he expected, but he'd take anything over the awkward silence. "Yes, Ashley. She is pregnant and there is a baby currently growing inside of her as we speak," he said as he held back a chuckle.

Ashley nodded and released a small sigh. "That's what I thought." She ran a hand over her face, as if to wake herself up. Her head snapped towards the doctor. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

Dr. Gellar shook his head and turned to Spencer. "I think I've broken your wife, Mrs. Davies, I apologize. I think I'll leave you two alone so you can absorb the good news." He flashed a smile and exited the room.

The rocker let out a short laugh as she gazed at her wife. The blonde met her stare with a bemused grin. Ashley's eyes lit up. "Spencer, we're having a baby," she said, as if it were the first time they'd received the news.

Spencer nodded with a smile. "I know, Ash." She cupped the rocker's face and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She pulled back and gazed into her wife's eyes. "We're having a baby."

A sharp breath escaped from Ashley's mouth. "This is crazy," she said as she ran a hand through her hair. "I mean, it's not crazy because we've been waiting for this to happen but—for it to finally happen—it's like—we're having a baby!"

Spencer took hold of her wife's shoulders. "Calm down, Ashley." She giggled, but if she were being honest, she too was bustling with excitement. She just had a better way of containing her giddiness than her wife. "I don't want you having a heart attack."

"Spencer, we're having a baby." Ashley planted her hands on her hips. "There will be no calming down anytime soon. My mind is literally reeling right now! How do you expect me to be calm?"

The blonde smiled. "You're adorable."

The rocker frowned as she placed a hand over her wife's mouth. "Not in front of the baby, Spencer." She said with a hiss. "If he or she hears you say that, they're going to think I'm nothing but a big softie and totally take advantage of me." With hesitance, she pulled her hand away.

Spencer bit back a laugh. "So, you don't want me to say you're adorable, cute, and or mushy at all?"

The rocker nodded. "That's right."

"I will not condone lying to my child, Ashley."

"That's so not funny, Spencer." Ashley pouted as her arms flopped to her sides. Who was she kidding? The rocker knew the truth. "This kid is totally going to get spoiled by me. I can feel it."A smile tugged at her lips. "I can't wait."

Spencer bit her lip. "Me either."

"I still can't believe this," the rocker said with a smile. She closed the distance between the two of them and kissed her wife. "I love you, Angel."

A knock sounded at the door. Dr. Gellar peeked inside. He smiled and stepped into the room. "I see the news has finally rendered. Congratulations, to the both of you," he said.

"Thank you, Doc," Ashley said before she took on a serious look. "I don't want to seem rude or anything doctor, but seeing as how our lives aren't exactly private per se, would you mind if this news was kept between the three of us for the time being?"

He gave pause at those words. They were all too familiar. His stomach churned with guilt as Carol's request, very much like the couple's, played throughout his head, taunting him. He cleared his throat and nodded. "It'll be our secret."

Spencer smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Gellar."

"Of course, is there anything else?"

Ashley looked towards Spencer who shrugged. "No, I think that's it for now, thank you," she said as she helped her wife off of the examination table.

"Alright then, ladies, you're ready to be discharged." He opened the door. "If there's any questions, comments or concerns you have, just give me a call or make an appointment. I have another patient I have to attend to." He bid them a farewell, and exited.

The room fell silent for a moment.

Ashley shook her head. "I still believe this is a dream."

Spencer smiled. "It's the best dream I've ever had."

^/^/^

Dr. Gellar stood outside of his office, hesitant to enter. He took in a deep breath and entered. He could feel his patient's eyes on him as he took a seat behind his desk. He released a sigh as he finally met their gaze. "Hello, Carol." He said.

"Dr. Gellar." The older Davies gave a short nod.

"How are you?" he asked as a means to by time.

She grinned. "Well, you of all people should know how I'm doing, George."

"I suppose you're right."

"So?" She folded her hands in her lap. "Why did you call for this appointment?"

He squared his shoulders and said, "Carol, you have Guillain-Barre Syndrome—"

"You called me, to tell me something I already know?"

"—you're nerve system is deteriorating as we speak. You're immune system, within the next few months—weeks even, will be nonexistent. There is a high chance you can die."

"What is your point—"

"Are you kidding me?" He threw his hands up. "My point is, in times like these, you are going to need family support to get you through this! There is no way you can continue alone."

Carol's throat went dry. "I've been taking the medicine. I think I'm getting better—"

"No." He shook his head. "No, you're not and you know it. The medicine, at this stage of your treatment, can only reduce your symptoms. They can't prevent them. Pretty soon, you won't be able to take care of yourself and you'll need help."

"I can take of myself."

His shoulders slumped in defeat. He'd been a family doctor for the Davies' for well over twenty years and during that time they'd become like his own family. "You're dosage would have to be upped which means—"

"I'd have to watch myself more closely."

"No, it would mean you'd have to have assistance."

"I'm sure I'd be able to handle that."

He knew how stubborn the Davies could be, but this was all too much. "I can't do this anymore. I can't keep this secret," he said with a shrug.

"You have to—"

"No!" He slammed his hand on the table. "I cannot continue on with this lie. I refuse to go about pretending you're okay when you're not. I can't do it! The guilt is killing me. Do you understand that?" Perhaps an aggressive approach would work.

Carol faltered. "You made a promise."

"I don't care!"

"This is a breach of doctor and patient confidentiality—"

"There aren't any more excuses, Carol."

The petite woman burst into tears. "I know," she said as she wiped at her eyes. "I just don't want to burden my babies with my problems—this is my struggle not theirs! They've been through so much—I just want them to be happy for once. Why can't we all just be happy? Is that wrong?"

"Of course that's not wrong?"

"Then why." She leaned forward, her voice eyes desperate. "Why can't we be happy?"

Dr. Gellar's heart broke at her words. He didn't have an answer to that. "Carol." He took hold of her hand. "Stop this. You know what you're doing is wrong. You can put a stop to this; you don't have to suffer like this—"

"So, my family should suffer instead?"

"I'm not saying that, Carol," he said in a calm tone.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying—I'm saying that you'll need the support, that's what family is for."

She held her face in her hands. "I've never been so scared in my life before. I haven't felt this helpless since the day my son died," she said as her eyes met his.

"You don't have to go through this alone. You're never alone."

She nodded as she tried to composed herself. "I realize that and I know I'm wrong. I also know it's not right to place these troubles on your shoulders and I'm sorry."

"You need to tell the family."

Carol released a long breath. "I will—I will tell the family tonight."

He held his breath. "Do you promise?"

She placed a hand over his. "I promise, I will tell them tonight."

He grinned. "Thank you, Carol. This is for the best."

"No," she said. "Thank you, George."

^/^/^

Ashley couldn't keep her eyes away from Spencer's stomach as they lay on their bed, nose to nose. She was in awe by the notion that a tiny human was growing inside of her wife. Not many words had been exchanged since their trip to the doctors, and that was okay. The couple chose instead to bask in the comfortable silence that enveloped them.

"Wow," the brunette said.

Spencer giggled and grasped her wife's hand. "That's the only thing you've said since we've been home," she said as she intertwined their fingers. "And that was twenty minutes ago."

The rocker's eyes found the blonde's. "Really?" she asked.

The blonde nodded. "I believe you've said it six times now."

Ashley's brow dropped. "I can't even remember saying anything…"

"I think you're still in shock," Spencer said.

The rocker grinned. "Well, I did just receive some of the best news of my life." She placed a hand on the blonde's stomach. "This is just—wow."

Spencer smiled. "You know," she said. "I hadn't thought about it, but I guess the pregnancy explains the little mood swings I've been having lately."

"And the horniness."

Spencer blushed. "Yes that too."

"I mean, seriously, you've wanted it a lot."

"I get it, Ashley."

"Not that I'm complaining, I'm definitely willing to deliver. Anytime and anyplace—"

The blonde swatted the rocker's arm. "I've got it, Ashley. Thank you."

Ashley chuckled and placed a hand on the blonde's hip. "But, in all seriousness, I can't tell you how happy I am, Angel," she said with a grin.

Spencer's brow dropped. "About the sex?"

"No, horn dog." Ashley laughed. "About the baby."

The blonde's face flushed. "Oh," she mouthed embarrassed.

"I am happy about that too though."

"Ashley!"

"Don't pretend you're not!" Ashley chuckled as she pointed at the blonde.

Spencer chose not to reply. The blush creeping up her neck spoke volumes. "Ashley?" she said as she bit her lip. "We're going to be parents."

Something about hearing her wife say those words set something off in the rocker. Ashley kissed the blonde with as much passion and love she could convey. Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt the kiss returned with just as much vigor. She moaned when she felt a tongue swipe across her bottom lip before it entered her mouth.

Spencer cupped the back of the rocker's neck and deepened the kiss. Her legs intertwined with the brunette's, their bodies meshed together. She turned onto her back as she pulled the rocker on top of her, their lips still attached. "I love you so much, Ash," she said between kisses.

Ashley replied out of instinct. "Love you too." She trailed her hand from the blonde's hip over her stomach and upward. When her hand came into contact with her wife's breast Spencer jumped and let out a low hiss of pain.

The rocker immediately pulled back and slid off of the blonde and onto her side. "What—W-What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Are you Okay? What happened?"

The blonde's face scrunched up. "They're a little bit sore."

Ashley's brow dropped. "You're breasts?"

"Yeah." Spencer released a small breath as the sharp pain subsided. "The doctor said that would happen remember?"

The rocker's eyes widened with recognition. "Oh yeah, that's right." She said as guilt suddenly clenched onto her. She kissed the blonde's cheek. "I'm sorry, Angel. I totally forgot about that. I'm so sorry—"

"It's alright, Ashley," Spencer said as she gripped her wife's hand. "We'll just have to be more careful." Ashley nodded, though she still felt guilty, and the blonde could sense it. "So, when do you think we should tell everyone?" She asked.

Ashley toyed with the blonde's fingers. "I was thinking tonight. We could invite the whole family over for a dinner party and announce it then?" She asked.

Spencer nodded. "That sounds good. I kind of want it to be a surprise. You don't think they'll be suspicious because the party is late notice?"

The rocker snorted. "Half of the family is usually hanging around here anyways. Besides, this is like perfect timing cause your parents are here visiting anyways."

"Except Glen, he's on his honeymoon with Madison."

"Will tell him when we get back." Ashley placed her hand over the blonde's stomach. "We're having a baby. Wow. I seriously still can't believe this is happening right now."

Spencer smiled. Neither could she.

^/^/^

"Ashley?" Kyla called out as she entered Davies' Records. She heard crashing symbols and rapid hits of a snare drum sound from a rehearsal room. "Ashley?" She entered the room. The short brunette smirked when she spotted the source of the noise.

Mack sat behind a drum set playing away like a wild man. His eyes were shut close and a set of headphones, from which she assumed music was playing music, were placed over his ears. She laughed a little and cupped her mouth, "Mack!" He didn't hear. "Hello!"

"Now for my ultimate trick!" He tossed his sticks into the air. Unfortunately one of the sticks decided to fly off course and straight towards Kyla's head. She yelped and hit the floor as the item flew passed her. Mack's eyes sprang open at the sound. "Holy shit!" He hopped out of his seat and ran over to the short brunette. He helped her up. "I'm so sorry, Kyla. Are you okay?"

Kyla shrugged off his grip with a light laugh. "I'm fine," she said. "I was just almost knocked out by a random flying drumstick, that's all."

Mack flinched, his green eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to—I didn't know there was anyone in here with me—I'm really sorry—"

"It's fine, really." The short brunette patted his shoulder.

"I was trying to perfect this new stage trick I've been working on with the drumsticks."

"You might need to practice on that one. Don't want to kill an audience member."

"Right." He gave her a short nod as his cheeks flushed. "So, what brings you here? Other than seeing me make a complete ass out of myself?" he asked with a playful smile.

She laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "As fascinating as that was, I'm actually here to find my sister. I figured she came back here after she found out Spencer was okay."

"Wait, something was wrong with Mrs. Davies?"

"She fainted, but the doctor says it was just tiredness," she said. "Nothing major, luckily." Mack nodded. "So, do you know where my sister's off to?"

"Oh yeah, no, Ashley isn't here. I think she's at home? Did you call her?"

"Yeah, I tried calling her cell, but the bitch wouldn't answer."

"Wow." Mack chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Kyla frowned confused. "What?"

"Nothing it's just—I've just never heard anyone refer to the Rock Princess as bitch."

"Oh." Kyla rolled her eyes. "She's my sister; I can call her whatever I want."

Mack pointed a finger at her. "Hey, you're sister is a musical genius."

"She snores in her sleep."

"She's won multiple Grammys."

"When I was six she took the brakes off my bike because she thought it'd be funny to watch me riding downhill without them."

"Your sister has been critically acclaimed one of the best female songwriters of our time."

Kyla narrowed her eyes. "She forgets to use a napkin sometimes and wipes her hands on her clothing. She tends to borrow my clothes and one time she wiped her greasy paws on my fifteen hundred dollar jeans while simultaneously spilling ketchup on my nine hundred dollar jacket."

Mack's jaw dropped as he held his hands up. "You win," he said.

"I always do." She laughed then looked around with a shrug. "Well, it looks like I came here for nothing after all."

The drummer gasped mock offended. "You mean talking with me wasn't worth the drive out here. Are my conversations not stimulating?"

She pretended to contemplate his words. "No." She stuck her tongue out.

He rolled his eyes. "Charming…"

"Thank you. I am charming."

"In an annoying immature two year old kind of way."

Kyla was about to reply when her phone rang. It was Ryan. "Hi, babe," she greeted as she watched Mack take a seat on a stool on the other side of the room. "Yeah, I'm at the recording studio looking for Ashley but she's not—oh okay? What time? Alright fine, love you too. Ok, I'll see you there. Bye." She hung up the phone.

Mack looked at her with a raised brow. "Have you got somewhere to go?"

"Yeah, Spencer and Ashley are holding a dinner party."

"Bummer you have to leave," he said with a sarcastic undertone.

"Hey!" She stomped over to the drummer and smacked his arm.

"Ow! Now I really want you to leave!"

"You're an ass and I'm leaving." She let out a scoff and headed for the exit.

"Oh and Kyla?" She turned to look at him and he gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry about the whole—near death experience when you walked in."

She laughed. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, killer." She gave him a coy wink and exited.

^/^/^

The dinner party kicked into full swing an hour or so in when everyone had finally arrived at the house. Ashley and Spencer could hardly wait to release the big news. The rocker followed Spencer into the kitchen as the blonde helped the servants fill glasses. "So, when should we tell everybody," she asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Spencer giggled at her wife's eagerness. "Soon."

"Soon as is in like right now?"

The blonde pecked her lips. "After I get people their drinks," she said as she picked up the tray.

Ashley immediately took the tray out of her hands. "I am not putting my pregnant wife through any type of hard labor," she said so only the blonde could hear.

Spencer rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Ashley, it's a tray of drinks. That's hardly hard labor."

The rocker shook her head. "I don't care," she said as she handed the tray to a nearby servant. "It's not your job anyways."

"I was being a good host, but fine." Spencer shrugged.

"You're pregnant with our baby, Spencer." Ashley stepped closer to the blonde. "I'm not taking any chances no matter how small the problem."

"Carrying a tray of drinks is an issue?"

"Spencer, humor me here," Ashley whined as she stomped her foot.

"I think your over protectiveness is adorable." The blonde pecked her lips.

"Not in front of the baby," the rocker said with a frown.

Spencer chuckled and turned to pick of a packet of napkins. The napkins were taken out of her hands by her wife. "Ashley?" She frowned at the brunette.

"No chances," Ashley said as she held back a smile.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Now, you're just being ridiculous," she said as she headed out of the kitchen and into the living room where people were gathered talking amongst one another.

"Not ridiculous." Ashley took hold of her hand. "Cautious."

"If that's what you want to call it." The blonde laughed.

Ashley tugged on her hand. "You ready to tell everybody?"

"Let's do it." Spencer said with a smile.

The rocker led her to the front of the room and swiped a champagne glass on the way. She picked up a discarded fork, tapped it against the glass, and gained the attention of the room. She set down the items and took hold of Spencer's hand once more. "Hey everybody," she said with a smile.

Spencer's eyes scanned the crowd. "We have an announcement to make," she said as she looked at Ashley to continue.

The rocker grinned with a nod. She took in a deep breath and a addressed the crowd, "Everyone, Spencer and I are adopting a cat!"

The house went quiet save for Ashley's laughter, which was cut short as her wife elbowed her in the stomach. "Ashley!" Spencer's face flushed with heat.

"Ow, okay." The rocker tried to compose herself.

Paula smiled at the brunette's antics, all too familiar with them herself. "Okay, you two, what's the big announcement you have to make?" she asked as she eyed the couple.

Kyla crossed her arms. "Yeah, stop messing around, Ashley."

Ashley held her hands up in surrender before turning to her wife. "Angel, why don't you tell the family?" she asked with a smile.

Spencer bit her lip. "Everybody, I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

The crowd went quiet and, as a whole, their gaze shifted over to Ashley. It was as if they were waiting for a punch line or some type of joke. The rocker smiled and nodded. "That's actually not a joke, we're really having a baby," she said as she gripped her wife's hand.

Cheers from the men erupted and the ladies 'awwed' across the room. The couple became engulfed with hugs and kisses from every direction. Eric, of course, yelled, "Alright, Spence-a-nator!"

Paula tossed her arms around her daughter, "Oh my God! My baby's having a baby! I can't believe this!" She pulled back and gasped. "We have to start planning out the baby room and the shower, oh and clothing." She took hold of her daughter's arm and tugged her in a different direction.

Spencer looked over her shoulder to her wife. "Help me," she mouthed.

Arthur and Ashley chuckled as they watched Paula all but drag Spencer out of the room. The Captain turned to his daughter-in-law and gave her a hug. "Congratulations, mom," he said as he pulled away.

The rocker beamed at the term. "Thanks, Captain C."

Carol watched the happy couple from a distance. Her heart swelled with happiness and her stomach churned with sadness. She couldn't hold back the tears that sprang to her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks. The emotions that racked through her body, sadness, pride, joy, confusion … they were all too much to handle. She stepped out the room and covered her mouth as she attempted to mute her sobs. Curious brown eyes followed her.

The older Davies stepped into the foyer and took a seat on one of the decorative benches. She took in deep breaths as she tried to take the reins on her tears. Footsteps sounded in front of her and she looked up to find Ashley, staring at her with concerned eyes.

The rocker took a seat beside Carol and wrapped her arms around her. "Grandma, are you okay? What's going on?" she asked as she rubbed her back.

Carol pulled back and wiped at the last of her tears. "It's nothing," she said.

Ashley frowned. "Oh it's obviously something. Spill it."

"I—I just wish." Carol sighed as she met her granddaughter's eyes. "I just wish you father was here to see this." She was lying and she felt horrible, but she couldn't tell her the truth. Not now. Not after this life changing, happy news.

Ashley gave her a small smile. "I do too." She took hold of the Older Davies' hand and squeezed. "But he's here." She pointed at her heart. "And I know, in true Davies' fashion, he's rocking out in celebration." They shared a brief laugh.

Carol patted the rocker's hand before she stood up. "I'm just going to head for bed. It's getting late and I'm a little bit tired," she said. The rocker hopped onto her feet and gave her a hug. Carol smiled as they pulled away. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Grandma."

The older Davies smiled once more before she retired to her room. Ashley's eyes followed her as she went. The rocker had a weird feeling nag at her she couldn't shake. It felt as if something was being hidden or something was off balance. She just couldn't place her finger on it. She was shaken out of her stupor when the front doors open.

Gerri, Eric's girlfriend and Ashley's enemy, shut the door and gave the rocker a smirk. Ashley raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the short blonde. "Ew," she said before making her way back into the party and over to her wife.

Gerri rolled her eyes. "Right back at ya, sore loser!" She shook her head and looked for Eric. She spotted him near Ashley talking with other Trouble Makers. The sassy blonde jogged over to the group and sneaked behind the driver.

Spencer watched amused as Gerri signaled for her and Ashley to be quiet as she prepared to tickle the driver's sides. Ashley grinned and turned to Eric. "Gerri's behind you, Eric."

The short blonde's hands dropped to her sides as she glared at the rocker. Ashley sent her a wink. Eric turned to his girlfriend and smiled. They shared a kiss and naturally, Ashley pretended to barf. Gerri pulled back and gave the rocker a sneer. "Very mature, _mom_."

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "How did you know about the pregnancy?" She looked towards Eric. "How did the heathen know about it without us telling her?"

Eric shrugged. "I called her."

"Congratulations by the way," Gerri said as she smiled towards Spencer and glared at Ashley.

Ryan placed an arm around Ashley's shoulder. "Okay," he said. "There's way too much animosity between you two and we don't need all these negative vibes around the baby."

"I agree," Spencer said.

"I'm not the one who cheated." Ashley gave a pointed look at Gerri.

The short blonde scoffed. "I did not cheat!"

"Yes you did!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Both of you shut up," Kyla said with a shake of her head.

Ryan decided to press on, "There's only one way to settle this—and not with any form of violence Ashley—I say, you two settle this with a little round of—"

"Naked mud wrestling!" Eric shouted. He let out a grunt of pain as Kyla and Spencer smacked him in the stomach. "Or not." He whined.

Ryan shook his head. "No, I meant you two should play a round on the air hockey table." His eyes shifted between the two women. "What do you say?"

"I say let's do it," Ashley said.

Gerri nodded. "I'm down."

The group headed down into the game room. Once everyone was settled into a comfortable watching distance Ashley and Gerri took their spots on either side of the table. The rocker shot the short blonde a mischievous smirk. "Ready to loose, short stack?" she asked as she clutched her pusher.

"Bring it, Mama Bear." Gerri smirked.

Eric tilted his head towards Kyla's and whispered, "Is it just me, or did that come out sounding very sexual?" He flinched when Kyla raised her hand. "Okay, I'll shut up."

"Alright ladies," Ryan said as self appointed referee. "One round, whoever scores first is the winner. Are you ready?" He received nods from both girls. "Alright, go!"

Ashley hit the puck with lightening speed. It soared over to Gerri who quickly deflected it, pushing over onto the rocker's side. Ashley returned the push with an extra kick. Gerri used the momentum to bank the puck onto the side of table. The puck bounced from side to side at unmentionable speed. Ashley tried to keep her eye on it, but it was moving too fast. As it neared she attempted to time the puck's arrival, but it was too late. Slipping past the rocker's defenses the puck skidded into her goal.

Gerri tossed her pusher onto the table and threw her arms up. "What you gotta say now?" She challenged the rocker.

Ashley sighed and dropped her head. God, this was killing her. Meeting the shorter blonde's gaze she held out her hand. "You won, fair and square," she said.

Gerri smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you."

"I still don't like you," the rocker said with a forced smile.

"Right back at ya, big head."

Kyla rested her head against Ryan's shoulder and grinned. "I like this girl."

^/^/^

Christie entered the Davies' mansion and looked around. The red head frowned when she didn't see any of the Trouble Makers around. She spotted Paula and walked towards the Carlin. "Hey, Mrs. Carlin, how are you?" She greeted.

Paula smiled and brought the red headed Texan into a hug. "It's Paula and I'm doing good Christie, how are you, where's your lovely fiancée?" she asked as she pulled back.

"I'm fine. Jenny's a little under the weather so she stayed home." Christie looked around. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

Paula rolled her eyes and chuckled. "They're all back in the game room having some sort of competition or something. You'd think they were all children still, honestly."

The red head laughed. "We're all kids at heart," she said. "I'm gonna go ahead and join them, but it was nice seeing you Mrs. Carlin—"

"It's Paula, Christie. You know that."

Christed blushed. "I'll see you later, Paula," she said before she headed down the hallway.

On the way, towards the basement door, she passed by Carol's room and noticed the door was ajar. She stopped in front of the room and grinned. It'd been a while since she'd seen the older Davies. Pushing the door all the open she noticed the room was dark save for a small lamp light on the end table. As she stepped further into the room she could make out Carol sitting on the bed. She wasn't sure but it looked like the older Davies was—taking medication?

"Grandma?" she asked announcing her presence.

Carol jumped at the noise and turned to look at the redhead in the door way. "Christie? When did you get here?" she asked as she shuffled to hide her various arrangements of medicine into her night stand.

"I just got in," the red head said absently as she trudged over to the older Davies. Moving fast she snatched up one of the pill bottles. She read the prescription and looked up at Carol. "Grandma, this is really strong stuff you're taking, what is this for?" she asked.

Carol took the bottle out of her hands. "It's nothing, sweetie. It's just a medication I take for—my back pains I get sometimes—"

"Carol, don't lie to me." Christie crossed her arms. "I was an addict for ten years I know a strong drug when I see it, now tell me, what is that medicine for?" Then in a softer tone, "Is there something wrong?"

Carol held back tears as her shoulder slumped. She motioned for Christie to shut the door and sit next to her. The redhead obeyed and patiently waited for an answer. Carol took in a deep breath and looked at the Texan. "Christie," she said. "This medicine is for my disease."

Christie's eyes widened. "Disease? What disease? What are you talking about—"

"I have Guillain-Barre Syndrome." Carol continued with a sniffle.

"W-What's that?"

"It's a disorder where my immune system attacks my nervous system." She wiped at her eyes. "It means my muscles weaken, I'm more prone to catching a sickness then others and—my body is basically eating itself alive." A sob escaped her throat.

Christie wrapped her arms around the fragile woman as a few tears trickled down her own face. "Oh, God Carol." She tightened her hold. "Does the family know about this?"

"No." The older Davies dropped her head.

Christie pulled back and gasped. "How long have you known—h-how long have you kept this a secret from everybody?" Her voice raised an octave.

Shame took cloaked Carol. "For nearly three years."

Christie's jaw dropped. Her mouth worked to form words, but she couldn't say anything. Her mind reeled as her heart began to thud painfully in her chest. She let out a huff and as her eyes shifted from shock to anger. "How could you?" She hopped from the bed and began to pace.

Carol stood and attempted to calm the redhead. "I couldn't tell—"

"The hell you couldn't," the Texan shot back. "Carol, you are dying and you've been keeping this secret for three damn years! Are you insane?"

"Please, keep your voice down." Carol hastened.

Christie gave her an incredulous stare. "Keep my voice down—Carol, this is crazy!"

The older Davies nodded adamantly. "I know, I know, but the family can't know—"

"Well, allow me to tell them." Christie turned to the door. She felt a hand grasp her arm and turn her around. "What?" she hissed as she shrugged off the grasp.

"You can't tell them!"

"Why?"

"Because it's not the right timing," Carol said as she shook her head. "I was going to tell them tonight, but then—"

"Why couldn't you tell them?"

"Spencer's pregnant," the older Davies said. "I can't take away their happiness."

Christie's eyes softened. "Spencer's pregnant?"

Carol nodded and cleared her throat. "That's what the dinner party was for. I was going to tell everyone tonight and then she announced the news. I can't tell tonight, not when everyone's happy."

"You should have told them before," the red head shot back. She fell onto the bed and placed her hands over her face. "God, this is all messed up."

"I'll tell them, soon." Carol said as she placed a hand on the Texan's back. "Just not tonight, please? Don't let me take this moment from them—they've been through so much."

Christie picked her head up and sighed. "This is bad, Carol."

"I know but—please Christie you have to understand—"

"No, I don't understand." Christie stood and walked to the door.

Panic gripped Carol. "Wait!" The Texan turned to her. "Are you going to tell them—"

Christie shook her head. "No, but if you don't soon, I will," she warned before she left the room.

Carol nodded as her insides went numb. "Soon," she said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and such! Enjoy, read and review please. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Although she wouldn't consider herself an early riser— not by any means—Ashley found herself wide awake, gazing at her slumbering wife. Her brown eyes drank in the smooth contours and curves of her wife's face with nothing short of admiration. A smile touched her lips as the blond released a soft sigh and shuffled closer. Ashley cupped her cheek and placed a kiss upon her forehead. "I love you, Angel," she whispered.

Spencer squirmed at the light contact. Her body, even in the throes of sleep, always reacted to her wife's touch. Her brow creased before relaxing as she began to stir. "Ashley?" she murmured. Her eyes fluttered open, one by one, squinting against the morning light.

A smile graced the rocker's face. She moved loose strands of fallen hair behind Spencer's ear. "Good morning, baby," she whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Spencer's brow dropped. "What are you doing awake?" She turned to check the time, seven o'clock. That couldn't be right. She gave her wife a baffled look. "Do you know what time it is?"

Ashley released an amused chuckle. "I am fully aware of what time it is, dear." Here came the kicker, she mused. "I've actually been awake since six."

Spencer's eyes narrowed at the stranger before her. "Who are you, and what have you done to my wife?" She uncharacteristically raised an eyebrow—an action she grew accustomed to watching her wife do. "You never get up this early."

Ashley shrugged as though it were nothing. "I couldn't sleep," was her rebuttal as she trailed her fingers along the blonde's arm. "I guess my mind is overworking it's self and my body is refusing to rest in turn."

Spencer's eyes softened as she drew closer to the brunette. "Are you okay, Ash?" She took hold of he wife's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I am better than okay, Angel." Ashley kissed her cheek once more. "In fact, I'm one hundred percent positive that I'm the happiest woman on Earth right now," she said as she placed a hand on the blonde's stomach.

Spencer covered the rocker's hand with her own. "I think I can fight you for that title." Her eyes met Ashley's. "This really does feel like a dream, doesn't it?"

Ashley nodded in silence. She absently rubbed small circles on the blonde's stomach, much to Spencer's delight. "Mmhm, that's what I've been saying since we've received the news. Is it weird that I have this strange urge to pinch myself every other minute?"

Spencer grinned, shaking her head. They fell into a comfortable silence then. Both of them lost in their own thoughts of the past, present, and future. Pulling away from her musings, Spencer turned to Ashley. "Do you think we should tell Doug the good news?"

Doug, their gracious, well paid and very gay sperm donor was a dead ringer for Ashley. He shared the same dark hair and harbored similar face features, only he, akin to Spencer, had blue eyes in contrast to Ashley's dark emotional ones. He was the perfect donor, and lucky for them, he was also a very private man. He understood their need for privacy, when the couple screened him as a potential candidate.

Ashley's eyebrows rose. "I don't see why not," she said. To be honest, she hadn't even thought about Doug since they had received the news. "Do you think he'll want to know?" She asked, meeting Spencer's eyes.

The blonde gave a slow nod. "I think he would."

"We'll call him later today and give the good news," she said as she gave the blonde's stomach a light affectionate pat. "I'm sure he'll be ecstatic in his own little monotone way."

Spencer's eyes fell to where Ashley's had lay on her stomach. "I feel…" she trailed off as she tried to find the right words to express the current brigade of emotions running through her.

"What's that, baby?"

Spencer took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "I feel this mixture between excitement and anxiousness. I know I'm ready—or at least I feel I am—but, I can't shake my nervousness." Her eyes met Ashley's. "Do you understand what I mean?"

The rocker nodded. "Yeah, I kind of feel the way I do before I go out for a big show, y'know? Like, I can't wait to get out on stage yet, at the same time I'm nervous as hell," she said with a light chuckle.

"It's like being on a rollercoaster."

"Exactly." Ashley pecked her lips. "I do know one thing."

Spencer returned the peck with a smile. "What's that?" she asked as her lips brushed against Ashley's.

"We're going to be the best mothers ever." The rocker kissed her again, lingering this time.

"Is that so?" Spencer only half listened as she went in for another kiss.

"Yes," Ashley breathed out as she settled herself lightly atop the blonde. "You're also gonna be a total MILF."

Spencer smacked her arm. "Ashley, mm—"

The brunette silenced her with another kiss, this time deepening it. Any words of complaints Spencer wished to express quickly morphed into moans of pleasure. Ashley ran her hand down the blonde's side, stopping at her hip to give it a gentle squeeze. Spencer cupped the back of the brunette's head pulling her closer. Ashley pulled away from the blonde's lips only to leave a trail of heated kisses down her wife's neck. She smirked as Spencer moaned in response. "You like that, baby?" She nipped lightly at her skin.

The blonde's eyes flew open. "Ashley," she gasped.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Get off!" Spencer shoved the rocker off of her and made a mad dash for their bathroom, cupping her mouth as she did so. "I 'm gonna be sick!"

Ashley stared at her bewildered before realization dawned on her. Taming her raging libido, she hastily followed after her wife. She shook her head, so much for sexy times.

^/^/^

It was funny—Kyla mused. She and Ryan shared an apartment together and yet, here they found themselves, once again, at Ashley and Spencer's house –eating breakfast. It's not that they didn't like spending time at their apartment, they did. There was something about the vibe at the Davies' mansion that was comfortable and familiar. This was also the place where all the excitement and drama happened.

Kyla was pulled from her thoughts when she spotted her boyfriend eyeing her again. He'd been acting very strange lately—strange in the sense that, for the past week, he's been staring at her with this little grin on his face. Everywhere she went, Kyla could feel his eyes on her. To be Frank, it was freaking her out a little bit. Anytime she'd confront him about it, he would smile, shake his head and brush it off as 'nothing'.

But it wasn't 'nothing'. It was creepy!

Kyla cleared her throat and averted her gaze. She picked up her coffee and took a sip, his eyes followed her every movement. Setting down her mug she crossed her arms and shot the bass player a suspicious stare. "Okay, what's going on with you?" she questioned with a raised brow.

And like every other instance. He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing," he said, casting his eyes back down to his bowl of cereal, his smile still intact.

"No, don't give me that it's 'nothing' line." Kyla leaned forward. "There's either something going on or your hiding something from me."

Ryan shrugged with a grin. "I'm not hiding anything—"

"You're hiding something, Ryan." The short brunette pointed at him. "I've known you for how long now? I know when something is up."

"What's with the paranoia?"

"Ryan!" Kyla threw her hands up. "You've been acting strange this whole week. You keep staring at me with this certain look on your face. It's creeping me out!"

The bass player leaned forward, grasped one of her flailing hands, and held it gently. "You're so beautiful." He kissed the back of her hand. "I can't believe that I belong to such a woman as perfect as you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you, Kyla Davies. That's why I stare at you."

Kyla's jaw dropped as her face flushed. "W-Well then," she stuttered, slipping her hand from his as she side swiped her bang from her heated forehead. "That's very sweet of you, baby."

Ryan smirked and said, "It's the truth. You're amazing." He stood from his seat and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading over to the sink with his dish.

"Hello, my lovely dear friends!" Eric entered the room with a huge grin, wearing an interesting shirt and his 'care bears' boxers.

Kyla read the text on the driver's shirt aloud, "I just got laid." She scrunched up her nose. "Seriously Eric, do you have no shame? And must you announce it?"

The driver puffed out his chest as he took a set at the kitchen bar. "Yes. Yes I must announce it and it was amazing, thank you very much."

Ryan chuckled. "I bet you haven't worn that shirt in years."

"You're hilarious, Ryan."

Kyla shook her head. "Where do they even sell t-shirts like that?"

"They're only available at the best stores ever!" Eric popped his collar. He smiled as Spencer and Ashley entered the room. "Hey! It's Mama Ashley and Mama Spence-a-nator!" He waved at the couple.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she held out a chair for Spencer. "I don't think I ever want to hear those words leave your mouth again. They sound like porn star names."

Eric wiggled his eyebrows. "Kinky."

"Speaking of kinky," Kyla intervened as she motioned towards the driver's shirt. "Have you read the disgusting unnecessarily publicized news?"

Ashley laughed as she read the text. "You probably haven't worn that shirt in years."

The driver pouted. "Are you and Ryan mind twins?"

Ryan smiled, looking up from the dirty dishes. "That's why we're best friends for life."

Ashley grinned. "So, what did you guys think of that one band 'Late Notice'?" she questioned, intertwining her fingers with Spencer's. "Yay or nay?"

"I say yay all the way!" Eric said.

Ryan nodded as he took a seat next to Kyla, handing a coffee to Ashley. "I agree they were amazing. They were probably best band we saw that day."

"The drummer is really good," Kyla added. She paused when the group gave her a strange look. Her eyes widened. "What? I can't leave my input on what I think about the band?"

Ashley's eyebrow rose. "Since when do you care about music, Kyla?"

Kyla shrugged, slightly offended. "I know music."

Ryan nodded, placing a hand on her knee. "You just kind of surprised us. You usually tune us out when we talk about the band or music—"

"I'm not saying I'm an expert." Kyla scoffed. "I'm just saying Mack, the drummer, is pretty good."

"Moving on!" Eric clapped his hands. "What's on the schedule today? Who am I driving and where am I taking you?"

"Ryan and I will mostly be the studio with the Trouble Makers."

"I'm going grocery shopping with Grandma," Spencer said.

"I'll be at the mall with Chelsea and Susan." Kyla looked towards the blonde. "Will you two be joining us after you've gone to the store?"

Spencer nodded. "That's the plan, yes."

Ashley tensed beside the blonde. "Angel, do you really think you should be over working yourself so much? I mean that's a lot of stuff and … labor ..."

Spencer kissed her wife's cheek. "I appreciate your concern, Ash, but I'll be fine."

The rocker sighed. "Just call me or text me so I know your okay, alright?"

"I will." Spencer stood from her seat. "I'm gonna take a quick shower," she called over her shoulder as she exited the kitchen.

Kyla studied her sister as the rocker worried her lip between her teeth while tapping her fingers on the table's surface. The short brunette snorted, gaining her sister's attention. "What?" Ashley questioned with a frown.

"You're this nervous _now_ over the baby. I can't even imagine how it's going to be when they're _actually_ here." Kyla chuckled.

Ashley held her head in her hands and groaned. She wasn't quite sure she was ready to think that far ahead yet.

^/^/^

"Get back, heathens!" Carol waved her hands out towards the small group of photographers that had swarmed her and Spencer. "Don't you have something better to do?"

Spencer clutched Carol's hand, took a sharp turn, and dodged into the grocery store. The paps tried to follow her in only to get shooed away by the store's manager. Carol glared at the photographers. "I don't know how you and Ashley do it. Those people are animals!" She said as she grabbed a shopping cart.

The blonde wrung her hands. "I'm so sorry about that Grandma—"

"It's not you who needs to apologize, sweetie." Carol squeezed her shoulder. "It's those things out there that need to learn the meaning of privacy."

"Unfortunately, they come with the territory." Spencer sighed.

"So," Carol began as they strolled down the aisle. "What brought on you wanting to join me on a grocery shopping trip? Not that I don't want you here, I always enjoy your company, I'm just curious is all."

Spencer shrugged. "I guess I just wanted to spend some quality time together."

"We do that all the time."

The blonde nodded as she released a small laugh. "Okay, there may be another reason as to why I'm joining you on this shopping trip," she said, biting her lip.

"I see," Carol smiled, stopping the cart. "So, what is it?"

"Well, usually I would talk to my mom about this stuff, but she's gone back home and it doesn't feel right having a conversation like this over the phone so I—"

"Spencer?" Grandma chuckled. "Just say what you have to say."

"It's about the baby." Spencer took in a deep breath. "Or what the baby's doing to my … body."

Carol's brow dropped for a moment before recognition sparked. "Oh! You're talking about the hormones that the pregnancy has brought about?"

Spencer nodded and cleared her throat. "Lately, I've been feeling very… I-I tend to get … whenever Ashley is around I get really—"

"Horny?"

The blonde's face flushed. "Aroused, yes…"

"That's normal," Carol said with a light laugh. "You should have seen me when I was pregnant with Raiffe. I was worse than Eric and Ashley combined."

"That's pretty bad." Spencer smiled as they continued to walk. "One thing I cannot stand at all is this morning sickness. It's almost unbearable _and_ you don't know when it's going to happen. I mean, they call it 'morning' sickness and yet I fell nauseous throughout the day."

"That'll pass in another month."

The blonde groaned with a pout. "That's torture."

Carol patted Spencer's stomach out of sympathy. "Well, as soon as that's over comes the best part!"

"What's that?"

"The cravings."

The blonde's eyes widened. "You mean the part where I pack on all that weight? I'm gonna look like a house by the time this little one is born. It'll take me forever to get back into shape." She groaned once more and crossed her arms.

"That must be the hormones speaking, because I've never heard you talk about your weight before," Carol said as she grabbed another foot item and set it in the cart.

Spencer shook her head miserably. "It's like I no longer have control of my body."

Carol was about to respond when a buzz sounded from Spencer's purse. "I think I know who that is… again." She said with a smile.

The blonde pulled out her phone. It was Ashley…again. Spencer punched in a quick response and slipped the phone back into her purse. "That is literally the twentieth time she's text me in the past half hour," she said with a laugh.

"I think it's adorable."

"It is." Spencer nodded. "But, she's going to get the same response each time. I feel the same way I felt five seconds go, Ashley. She doesn't have to keep asking me how I feel."

Carol waved her hand. "Oh, let her be concerned. It's her job."

"I know."

"Plus, you know she'll keep texting you even if you tell her to stop.

The blonde giggled. "Yes, I know that too."

"She'll be a great mother," Carol said. "You both will be."

Spencer shoulder bumped her. "And you'll be a great great-grandmother." She smiled at the older Davies.

Carol faltered at those words. Would she live to see her great grandchild? Will she even live to see her grandchildren halfway through the pregnancy? Spencer picked up on the uncomfortable silence. She looked at Carol concerned. "Grandma? Are you okay?"

Carol took in a deep breath and faced Spencer. "Sweetheart, there's something I need to tell you." Spencer's brow dropped as she listened. Carol released a small sigh. "Spencer I—"

BUZZ. BUZZ. Spencer rolled her eyes and fished out her phone. "That's probably Ashley again." She looked at the message quickly before placing the phone back into her purse. "I'm sorry." She met Carol's eyes. "What were you going to say, Grandma?"

The older Davies shook her head. "I-It was nothing, never mind."

Spencer frowned. "Are you sure, Grandma—"

"Really, it was nothing." Carol waved off. "Sweetie, could you grab me a jar of jam please?"

"Okay," the blonde replied slowly. "Be right back." She walked off further down the aisle.

Carol closed her eyes as she fought back the onslaught of tears she could feel threatening to spill over. She had her chance … but she let it slip away. She had her chance… to end this.

^/^/^

"Seriously," Kyla practically yelled, gaining the attention of some of the patrons in the food court. She growled and tossed her phone back into her purse.

"What is it, girl?" Chelsea asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"My sister is insane." The short brunette replied, stabbing at her food.

Susan giggled. "What has she done now?"

"She won't stop texting me about Spencer. She keeps asking if she's arrived here yet and I already told her that she's stuck in traffic. She's like having a panic attack right now." Kyla shook her head.

"She's been like now for awhile." Chelsea laughed.

"Hey you guys?" Susan asked. "Have you heard the new band that Ashley's signed? Late Notice?"

"Clay played me a demo set. They have a very good drummer."

Kyla nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty good. His name is Mack. I ran into him at the studio the other day, he was playing drums with these earphones on and next thing I know a drumstick was flying towards my face. He apologized in the geekiest way ever! Ha! He's such a dork!" She shook her head with a chuckle. When she was met with silence she looked up to find Susan and Chelsea looking at her strangely. "What?"

"I don't know, Kyla," Chelsea sang out. "But, to me, it sounds like you have a little crush."

Susan giggled. "You're totally crushing on the drummer."

Kyla sputtered. "I-I am not! What—I am so not!"

Chelsea nodded. "You are girl, but that's okay."

"I don't have a crush on the drummer, I'm with Ryan."

Susan shrugged. "I crush on people and I'm with Aiden. It's just a matter of not acting on those crushes and always being aware of where your heart's loyalties lie."

"You guys are crazy." Kyla shook her head, turning her attention back to her food.

"Hey girls," Spencer greeted as she took a seat. "Sorry I'm late, what'd I miss?"

Chelsea smirked. "We were talking about Kyla's crush."

"I do not have a crush!"

Spencer chuckled. "You mean your crush on Mack?"

Kyla tossed her fork down and crossed her arms. "I give up." She sighed.

"Mack is a good looking guy," Spencer said before her face scrunched up. "Did that sound as weird as I felt saying that?" She questioned with a frown.

"That was a little strange," Chelsea said with a light chuckle.

Spencer shrugged. "Anyways, he's a cute guy, so, maybe saying it's a crush is pushing it a little."

"Thank you, sister-in-law!"

"It's more like a strong attraction."

"Spencer!"

"What? I'm just saying you find him attractive."

Kyla rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'll admit Mack is cute but, that's where I draw line! I do not have a crush on him. I repeat I do not—"

Chelsea held her hand up. "We got it, girl, calm down."

"So, Spencer," Susan said. "How many texts did you receive on your way over?"

Spencer pulled out her phone and counted. "Thirty five." She said setting her phone down, only for it to vibrate once again. "Um, thirty six." She and group laughed.

Chelsea smiled. "I wonder if Clay will be the same way."

Kyla snorted. "Are you kidding me? As anal as Clay is, he'll probably have you walking around in a plastic bubble when you leave the house."

Spencer shook her head. "Don't say that in front of your sister. She might get some ideas."

"Sadly, I don't doubt that."

Susan spaced out. "Living in a plastic bubble would be awesome. You'd be like … John Travolta or something. But where would you pee?"

The others gave her a look. Chelsea cleared her throat. "Susan, have I ever told you that Elmer's and you are a match made in heaven?"

Susan beamed. "We totally are, aren't we?"

"You share a beautiful love"

"Thanks, Spencer!"

"You share one brain," Kyla muttered, ducking her head. Spencer kicked her shin. "OW!"

Susan frowned. "What did you say, Kyla?"

"I said um, you two are like sunshine after rain."

^/^/^

Christie huffed with annoyance as she crossed her arms. "Are we gonna play or what, Rock Star," she asked, nodding her head towards their abandoned billiards game.

Ashley didn't take her eyes from her phone. "Wait a minute."

"We've been waiting five," Ryan said.

"I'm just checking on Spencer," Ashley murmured as she pressed send. She set the phone back onto the table and made her way over to the group. "She hasn't replied to my last five texts I think something might be wrong."

"You're kidding me right," Carrot Top questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Why would I be kidding about something as serious as this?"

Christie let out a laugh. "Okay, Davies, you need to calm down. You're going a little bit crazy."

"Agreed," Eric chimed from a safe distance across the room.

Ashley scoffed. "How dare you? This is my baby we're talking about. This is my family!"

"Whoa, Ashley." Ryan held his hands up. "We're not saying to not be concerned we're just telling you to trust that your wife is capable of taking care of herself when she's away from you."

"But you—"

"Besides," Ryan pressed. "It's not like Spencer's alone that often. She's always with somebody. Right now she's being taken care of by Kyla, Chelsea, and Susan. Before that she was with Grandma. She's in good hands."

Ashley sighed and nodded. "You're right, she is in good hands, I just need to calm down."

Christie gave her a 'thumbs up'. "Good, now, step away from the phone and let's play finally!"

Ashley bit her lip as she eyed her phone. "I don't know, what if she texts and—"

"Ashley!" The group yelled.

"Just play without me," she said as she headed over to her phone. "I need to send another text."

"No you don't," Ryan said as he snatched the phone up before she could grab it.

Ashley crossed her arms and glared at him. "Give me the fucking phone, Ryan."

"This isn't healthy."

"I will knee you in the balls, if you don't hand it over."

"I'm only doing this because I love you."

Ashley lunged for the phone, Ryan deflected her advance. She growled. "Seriously, give me the phone, Ryan! This isn't funny."

"Just leave the phone alone for twenty minutes, that's all I ask."

"Do you know how many things can occur within twenty minutes?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and handed her the phone. "I can't win with you."

Ashley smirked and set off to send a text. A knock sounded at the door. She looked up to see her wife along with the other girls. The rocker set her phone down and hurried over to the blonde. "Baby, are you okay? You didn't suffer from heat stroke did you?"

Spencer frowned. "Ashley, it's seventy five degrees outside."

"It could get hot when you're sitting in traffic."

"Not if you have the air conditioner on."

The rocker nodded. "Well, all that matters is you're here and you're safe and the baby's safe too."

Spencer smiled and pecked the rocker's cheek. "Ashley, I love you, but you need to calm down a little bit, okay?"

"But the baby—"

"Is fine, Ash." Spencer tilted her head. "If there was something to worry about I would call you."

"I know," the rocker sighed, looking down. "I'm just—I just get worried, y'know? This is a big deal."

"I know," Spencer kissed her lightly. "I understand, but try to ease up a little. With all these different hormones raging through my body—I don't want to end up yelling at you things I don't mean. Or say any curse words."

"I doubt you'd curse." Ashley snorted. "The only time you curse is in the bedroom."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Ashley!"

Kyla shook her head. "She has no filter."


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize if there are any grammatical and spelling errors! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ashley hung up her office phone with a smile. "Well, that went well," she said, swiveling around to look at her wife. "Doug was pretty happy."

Spencer nodded as she patted the space beside her on the couch. Ashley, quick to oblige, took a seat next to her. Spencer let out a slight groan and cuddled into the rocker's side. "I feel like crap."

Ashley wrapped the blonde in her arms. "Morning sickness?"

"To the max."

"Want me to make you some ginger tea and toast?"

Spencer pouted. "No."

The rocker sighed as she fought the urge to roll her eyes. This had been a problem for nearly a week now. The doctor had suggested a morning sickness remedy which entailed toast, ginger tea, as well as bland food. However, Spencer loathed ginger—as of late—since that's all she'd been drinking. "Baby, you have to drink it, doctor's orders."

Spencer's nose crinkled. "I don't think I can take any more of that, Ash. Besides, it tastes disgusting."

"Angel, it's not that bad—"

"I said I don't want any!"

Ashley's eyebrows rose. "Fine, I'll see if there's anything else, okay?"

Spencer, slightly embarrassed, kissed her wife's cheek. "Thank you. I'm sorry for snapping." Her brow dropped as she recalled the doctor's words at their last appointment. Apparently, this was only the beginning of the bought of mood swings bound to occur. Neither of them—especially Ashley—we're looking forward to that.

"It's okay, do you want some…" her words went unfinished as a light knock sounded at the door. "Come in," Ashley called out. The door slowly opened to reveal someone that neither she nor Spencer had seen in years. Christine.

The room, that just moments ago felt so light and comfortable, suddenly harbored a tension so thick, a chainsaw wouldn't even suffice to cut through it. Spencer's eyes darted between Christine and Ashley as the Davies competed in one of the most intense stare offs in history.

Christine looked away first and instead turned her gaze to the floor. She cleared her throat and when she had gathered enough, brought her eyes back up to meet her daughter's. "Hello, Ashley," she greeted, shuffling her feet. Her eyes turned to Spencer. "May I speak alone with my daughter, please?"

Spencer stood with a nod. Ashley grasped her hand, "I'm not talking to her, Spencer."

"I think it would be best if you did, Ashley," Spencer said releasing her hand from her wife's grip. "It'll be fine. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She placed a kiss on Ashley's forehead and quietly left the mother and daughter alone.

Ashley stood and crossed her arms as she shot her mother a glare. Christine offered her daughter a soft smile. "You look great, Ashley."

"What are you doing here, Christine?" Ashley said, skipping pleasantries.

"I know it's been awhile—"

"It's been three years."

Christine looked down. "I know," she said. Her eyes meet Ashley's. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Christine reached into her purse and produced a magazine. On the cover was a picture of Spencer and Ashley with their recently released announcement of their pregnancy. She held it up. "This is how I found out I was going to be a grandmother. I wasn't even aware you two were even planning."

"I wish you hadn't found out at all," Ashley said. "It's not like you care—"

"I care!" Christine tossed the magazine onto the desk stood between them. "I'm might not have always had the best way of showing that to you and Kyla, but I apologize for—"

"It's a little too late for your bullshit apologies. Why are you here?" Ashley questioned. "You still haven't answered the question."

Christine took in a deep breath. "I want to change, Ashley."

"Why?"

"I've been doing some soul searching—"

"Soul searching?" Ashley laughed. "Where did you learn that from? Husband number four? Tell me, was that before or after he divorced you?"

Christine rolled with the punch. "He had nothing to do with this. I've had a lot of time to think and truly search myself and I wanted to make peace with you. I want to change."

"The only change you're interested in is money." Ashley's eyebrows shoot up. "Is that what this is about? Are you looking for money? Did your hubby not leave you enough in the settlement?"

Christine shook her head. "Ashley, I don't want money—"

"I'll make you a deal," Ashley said with a fake smile. "I'll gladly pay you any amount you desire, if you agree to stay the hell out of my family's lives!" She slammed her hand down onto the desk.

Christine jumped. She stared at her daughter with frightened eyes. "What could I say or do to make you believe I'm really making an effort to change?" She was becoming desperate.

"Change the twenty seven years you spent being a fucked up mother." Ashley crossed her arms and shrugged. "Oh, wait; you can't do that, can you? Well, then I guess you'll just have to leave instead."

Christine stood her ground. "Why is it so impossible to believe that I want to change? You changed, with your sobriety, how come I can't?"

Ashley's eyes flared with disdain. "Don't you dare compare me to you."

"You are my daughter—"

"Don't remind me."

"We're a lot more alike than we are different—"

"Leave!"

Christine went silent at the rocker's vicious tone.

Ashley's finger jutted out as she pointed towards the door. "I mean it; get the fuck out of here." She said with a tone so dark, Christine literally felt her blood run cold.

^/^/^

Spencer, Gerri, Eric and Kyla sat in the kitchen, catching only snippets of the conversation between Christine and Ashley. Spencer bit her lip, "Maybe I should have stayed in there."

Kyla shook her head. "No, you did the right thing, leaving them alone."

Eric nodded. "It's definitely a war zone in there. Besides, you know how Ashley gets when she's angry. It gets a little too dangerous."

Gerri turned to Kyla. "How come you're not in there with Ashley?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kyla snorted. "I would have decked the bitch and I don't know about you but I'm not looking to be sued."

"I just don't get why she's all of sudden showed up," Spencer said. "We haven't seen her since Ashley and I got married. It's been a little of three years."

"Might have to do with the bun in your oven, Spence-a-nator."

Kyla rolled her eyes. "Since when does Christine care if she's going to have a grandchild. She doesn't even care about her own children."

Gerri's face scrunched up. "This lady sounds like a bitch."

"She's very the definition of it," Kyla said. "She's never been there for Ashley and I. Well, more so Ashley than me. I mean, she would neglect me, but she was never as…spiteful with me as she was towards Ash."

Spencer frowned. "Why would she do that?"

Kyla shrugged. "Beats me, I wish I knew."

Gerri's brow dropped. "So, wait she was like never there? Like never?"

Eric shook his head. "I've known Ashley for twelve years and I've only ran into Christine maybe nine times. She was never at the house."

"That's because she was too busy spending daddy's money," Kyla said with disgust. "His, and any other man she could sink her claws into."

Spencer's eyes wandered down the hallway to where Ashley's office was. "It's been a little quiet in there for awhile now…"

Eric raised an eyebrow. "That could either be a good or very bad thing."

All four jumped when they heard the office door open. The sound of heels came in their direction at a hurried pace. Christine rounded the corner, wiping frantically at her eyes.

Eric eyed her up and down. "Well, Ashley didn't kill her—ow!" He grunted, rubbing the spot Gerri elbowed him in. "That hur—"

"Shh!"

Spencer stood from her seat and slowly approached Christine. "Are you okay?" She questioned despite herself. Compassion was one of her greatest and weakest quality.

Christine shook her head as another onslaught of tears overcame her. She chanced a glance towards Kyla. Any words of greeting, died at the tip of her tongue as she found herself on the receiving end of a cold glare. She instead met Spencer's eyes and pulled a small card out of her pocket. "I know I, of all people shouldn't be asking you favors but… could you please tell Ashley to call me…when she's ready?"

Spencer accepted the card and slipped it into her pocket. "I'll see what I can do." She said with a short nod. "No promises though."

"Understandable." Christine nodded. She glanced towards her daughter once more before turning on her heel and exiting with haste.

"She has some nerve," Kyla said, crossing her arms.

Before another word could be said, the sound of a door being slammed open caught their attention. Not long after the noise, the group saw Ashley storm into the kitchen wrapping boxing tape around her knuckles.

Eric offered her a smile. "Hey Ashley—"

"Not now," Ashley tossed over her shoulder as she walked over to her wife. "Is she gone?"

Spencer nodded. "She just left."

"Good," Ashley said before she turned and headed towards the kitchen's exit.

"Where are you going?" Kyla called out.

"Workout room, I need to hit something." Was Ashley's response before she was gone.

Gerri blinked. "I'm guessing now would be a bad time to bother her."

Spencer bit her lip as her eyes stayed trained on the spot Ashley now vacated. "I should go talk to her," she said, moving towards the exit.

Eric shot up from his seat and blocked the doorway. "Whoa, are you sure that's a good idea, Spence? I mean she's not exactly in the best mood right now."

"Exactly, she might hurt herself." Spencer moved forward once again.

Eric stopped her. "Better herself than someone else?" It was a stupid response, he knew that, but, he and Spencer knew how violent Ashley could get when angry.

Spencer glared at the driver. "Eric, get out of my way right now or I swear I'm going to strangle you with m two bare hands."

Eric's eyes widened as he quickly moved out of the way. Spencer shook her head and exited the room. Eric gulped as he turned to Kyla and Gerri. "Hormonal Spencer is a scary Spencer."

^/^/^

Heavy metal, Ashley's 'angry' music, blasted in the rocker's earphones as she punched frantically at the punching bag. She delivered powerful combos of kicks and punches, beating the bag into submission. Lost in her own world, she hadn't notice the other presence in the room, until she felt a gentle hand fall upon her shoulder. She turned and saw her wife. Ashley slipped off her earphones.

Spencer tilted her head. "Can we talk?"

Ashley shook her head and turned back to the punching bag. "I don't want to," she grunted before throwing another punch.

Spencer took hold of the rocker's arm and turned her around. "Ashley, stop."

The rocker released a sigh and nodded. Despite her mood, the last thing she wanted to do was upset her wife…her pregnant wife no less. She placed a hand on the blonde's lower back and guided her over to the couch in the corner of the room.

As they took a seat, Spencer held Ashley's taped hand. "What did she say?"

Ashley's brow dropped. "She was telling me this bullshit that she wants to be in our lives. My whole life she's never given a damn and all of a sudden she wants to be a mother?" She shook her head with disgust. "What the hell did she think I was going to do, welcome her with open arms?"

"Maybe she really is trying to change."

"Doubt it." Ashley leaned back into her seat. "She's given me the same old song and dance before when she was in need of money and a brand new house. Stupid me, always falls for it. She'll be my friend for a week, but as soon as I write that check, she's gone…again."

Spencer tightened her grip. "She seemed really upset when she left the office."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Did she, now?"

"She was crying, Ashley."

"Tears? Hmm, that's a nice addition. She's never used that trick before."

Spencer looked down. "I really do think she wants to change—"

"Whose side are you on, Spencer?" Ashley slipped her hand away.

"You know I'm always on your side, Ashley." Spencer shook her head. "I just think she seemed really sincere this time. She really looked broken—"

"Why are you—"

"However, that doesn't mean you should trust her and accept her right away, no, but, you could talk to her."

Ashley remained silent as she took hold of Spencer's hand once again. This was her, silent way, of apologizing for snapping at the blonde. "Do you know what she said that really got to me?" she questioned, meeting her wife's eyes.

"What?"

Ashley bit her lip as she felt eyes prick her tears. "In so many words she said… that I was like her."

"You know that's not true, Ashley." Spencer squeezed her hand.

"Well, think about it, Spencer. I've hurt others around me, she has too. I can be a little bit selfish sometimes, God knows she is too. I—"

"Stop. That's _not_ true, Ashley."

"But if it is, Spencer?" Ashley wiped at her tears. "I come from two parents who didn't know the first thing about parenting. What if I end up being just like them?"

"That won't happen."

Ashley looked down. "I'm scared, Angel." She met her wife's eyes. "I'm scared that I'll be the parent that my parents were to me."

Spencer cupped the rocker's face. "Ashley, listen to me. You are going to be an amazing parent. You've already proven that with your over protectiveness—"

"There's nothing wrong with taking precautions." Ashley sniffled.

"Do you think I'd be having a baby with someone who wouldn't properly take care of my child?"

"Well, no but—"

"There's no doubt in my mind that you'll be the best parent ever." Spencer grinned lightly. "So, there should be no doubt in your mind either."

Ashley gave her a small smile. "You're right."

"I know I am."

The rocker snorted. "Looks like I've rubbed some of my cockiness on to you."

Spencer bit her lip. "That's not the only thing you've rubbed on me."

Ashley's eyebrows shot up. "Spencer?" She gasped.

The blonde blushed and covered her face. "I'm sorry," she squeaked. "I have no idea where that came from. Damn these hormones."

"No," Ashley purred, bringing the blonde's hands down. "I like it. Keep talking."

"Ashley," Spencer warned with a look.

"Fine, but, I expect sexy times later tonight."

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully. "If I have to," she joked before leaning in to kiss the brunette. Spencer reached into her pocket and pulled out Christine's number. She handed it to Ashley.

The rocker frowned. "What is this?"

"It's Christine's number," Spencer said with a shrug. "She said when you're ready, give her a call."

Ashley tossed the card next to her. "Sure."

Spencer let out a sigh. "It's up to you, Ash." She stood up from her seat and stretched.

"Where are you going?" Ashley questioned.

"I'm a sleepy, I'm gonna take a nap," the blonde said with a small yawn.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Ashley stood from her seat and kissed the blonde's cheek. "I'll meet you in there soon, alright?"

Spencer, too tired, didn't question the rocker's motives. "Okay, don't take too long." She rubbed at her eyes and exited the room.

The rocker waited until Spencer had completely left the room before she turned back to the couch.

Ashley picked up the card with Christine's number. With some hesitation, she slipped it into her pocket. She shook her head and let out a deep breath.

"Don't make me regret this, mom."

^/^/^

Carol smiled as Christie entered the kitchen. "I see you've made it to Ashley's annual, movie night."

Christie returned the smile. "I never miss one."

"I know you don't. How are you, sweet heart?" Carol questioned as she began stirring her home made cookie dough. "Is everything alright?"

Christie took a seat at the counter. "I'm doing fine. I'm more interested in how you're doing, Grandma. Are you okay?"

Carol paused in her stirring to glance around the empty kitchen. "I'm fine."

Christie scrutinized Carol. "I can't believe it," she breathed out, shaking her head.

Carol didn't meet her eyes. "Can't believe what?"

"Carol," Christie hissed leaning forward. "You haven't told anybody yet have you?"

Carol remained silent and kept her eyes trained on her cooking.

Christie blew out a frustrated breath. "Are you kidding me!"

Grandma's eyes widened. "Could you keep your voice down—"

"No! I don't think I should."

"I was going to tell them soon—"

"When?"

Carol licked her lips nervously and shrugged. "When I saw a good opportunity to—"

"I'm telling them this Friday, if you don't," the Texan said. "That's my final word on the matter."

"Friday is in three days though."

"Then you've got three days." Christie shrugged. "You've brought this on yourself, Carol. I gave you a chance and now you've left me with no choice. You better be thankful I'm even giving you three days." She raised an eyebrow, daring the older Davies to challenge her.

Before Carol could reply, Aiden and Ashley entered the room, in a very loud manner. Ashley shoved her cousin. "No way, Elmer's!"

He pushed her back. "I think I should have it!"

She pushed him. "You had five! I only had four!"

"I'm bigger than you!"

"Well, I'm older!"

"By like three months!"

"One month, Aiden."

"Whatever! Numbers confuse me!"

"Hey," Carol interjected with a chuckle. "What is going on? What are you arguing about now?"

Spencer trudged into the room, glaring at the younger Davies. "You two are being ridiculous."

Ashley pouted. "But, baby he—"

"I don't want to hear it, Ash." Spencer held her hand up. "You two are acting like children right now."

"What is going on?" Carol asked with a dropped brow.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "These two, so called adults, are arguing over who's going to get the last cookie."

Carol placed her hands on her hips. "Why are two behaving like children?"

"He started it!" Ashley said, pointing at her cousin.

Aiden swatted her finger. "Did not!"

"Enough!" Carol said. "If you two are going to behave like children I'm going to treat you like children. Now, I want you two to hug and say you're sorry."

They both protested. "But, grandma—"

"Do it." Ashley and Aiden groaned, but complied regardless with half hearted apologies. Carol smiled and crossed her arms. "Now, get out of here. I'll be making more cookies soon."

"Yes!" Aiden pumped his fist into the air.

"Thanks, grandma!" Ashley kissed her grandmother's cheek before she and Aiden rushed out of the kitchen.

Spencer shot Carol and apologetic look. "Sorry, about those two."

Carol shook her head and chuckled. "You know I'm used to it. I'm going to see if Eric can give me a ride to the store, I need to pick up more chocolate chips."

"Be careful!" Christie blurted.

Carol shot her a subtle look. "I'm just going to the store, Christie. I'll be back soon." She turned and exited the kitchen.

Spencer frowned at the awkward exchange. She watched as Christie let out a sigh and dropped her head into her hands. The blonde moved closer to the Texan and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, C?"

Christie picked her head up and smiled. "Yeah, _I'm_ fine," she said, sliding off of the stool. "It's not me you have to worry about," she said as she left the kitchen.

Spencer watched her leave, even more confused than before.

^/^/^

"This is lovely isn't it," Paula said as she picked up her menu.

"It's been awhile since we've all gotten together," Arthur replied as his eyes shifted to his children and their significant others. He frowned when his gaze fell on his fifteen year old daughter. "Samantha, no cell phones at the table."

Sammy rolled her eyes as she tucked her phone into her purse. "I thought that rule only applied when we were at home."

"It applies here to," the captain countered.

Glenn smirked. "Yeah, your little boyfriend could wait."

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend!"

Ashley shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Sammy, you have a b-boyfriend?"

"She wishes he was her boyfriend," Glenn jumped in.

Sammy ignored her brother and turned to her sister-in-law. "It's this boy named Justin that I go to school with. I kind of like him."

Spencer smiled. "This is news to me. Tell us about him."

Ashley's eyebrow rose. "Yeah, tell us about _him_."

Sammy blushed. "Well, he's—"

"Seventeen and a juvenile delinquent," Arthur finished.

"Daddy!"

Paula gave her husband a look. "Don't start, Arthur."

Ashley leaned forward in her seat and gave Sammy a pointed look. "Wait, he's seventeen years old? He's almost legally an adult! What are you doing dating someone that age? Boys are only after sex at that age—"

"Ashley!" Spencer looked at her wife baffled.

"I agree with Ashley." Arthur nodded his head.

"Thanks, Captain C." Ashley grinned. She gave Sammy a stern look. "I don't think you should be seeing this young man Sammy."

Sammy frowned. "Wait a minute. Weren't you nineteen when you started seeing my sister when she was fifteen?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

Ashley's jaw dropped. "T-That is different."

"How?"

The rocker struggled to find an answer. "Look," She said, holding her hand up. "This isn't about me okay? This is about you. Right, Captain C?" Arthur bit his lip and averted his eyes. Ashley narrowed her eyes. "Right, Captain C?" she stressed once more.

Arthur let out a sigh and shrugged. "She is right, Ashley. Spencer did start dating you when she was Sammy's age and you were considerably older."

Glen chuckled. "Can you say pedophile?" Madison elbowed his side. "It was a joke."

Ashley glared at her brother-in-law. "Spencer and I didn't have sex until we got married."

Spencer blushed and covered her face. "This is not something I want to talk about with my parents present." She groaned.

Sammy shrugged. "What makes you think Justin and I are going to have sex? We haven't even kissed, yet… We're not even going out!"

"Let's keep it that way." Ashley said.

"Alright, enough," Paula said in a tone that left no room to argue. She turned to Ashley. "Wait until your little one begins dating."

Ashley shook her head. "That's not happening."

Spencer chuckled. "Ashley, what are you talking about?"

"Our baby is not dating. They're going to stay at home with their two loving mothers and never know about sex, dating, couples or anything." Ashley said, crossing her arms.

The table burst into laughter. Ashley pouted, "I'm being serious."

^/^/^

"If you're going to photograph me, get me on my good side please!" Kyla yelled as she and Ryan pushed through the hoard of paps and into the coffee shop.

"They get worse every day." Ryan shook his head.

"Ugh! I know. And why must they insist on using the worst photo of me?"

Ryan kissed her cheek. "I have to use the bathroom really quick. Order for me?"

Kyla nodded absently as she looked for her credit card in her—in desperate need of a good cleaning—purse. As she made her way over to the counter, her eyes still on her purse, she accidentally dropped her cell phone. "Great," She muttered, picking up the item. When she stood she was met with a familiar face. "Mack?"

Mack smiled and gave a short wave. "Hey."

Kyla ran a hand through her hair, straightening it. "What are you—You're working here?"

"Only temporarily," he said. "Our check from the record doesn't get to us for another two months when we record and I have rent that needs to be paid in the meantime. So, here I am."

Kyla nodded. "How long have you been working here, Killer?"

He rolled his eyes at the nick name. "For about three weeks now." He shrugged. "It's not too bad, the boss is pretty lax and there's barely anyone ever here during my shifts so, it's pretty sawesome."

Kyla frowned. "Sawesome?"

"Sweet and awesome combined."

She laughed and shook her head. "Dork."

"A sawesome dork."

"Are you going to ask me for my order or are you going to keep saying that ridiculous word?"

He grinned. "What can I get you, your highness?"

Kyla smiled. "One espresso macchiato and one shaken iced coffee."

"Coming right up, shortie," he said, turning to make the drinks. When he was finished he turned to Kyla with a smile as he set the tray down. "Enjoy."

She returned the smile and turned to take a seat.

"Oh, wait!" Mack called.

Kyla turned back to Mack. He came around the counter and set a napkin down onto the tray with a playful smirk. "Here's your napkin." He winked playfully before heading back to the counter.

Kyla frowned and took a seat. After she set the tray down she lifted the napkin Mack had placed onto the tray. There was a message: "Enjoy your sawesome drinks." –Killer. Kyla chuckled. Her eyes met with Mack's from across the store. They shared a smile.

Ryan took a seat at the table. "Sorry, I took so long, there was a line." He studied his girlfriend and smiled confused. "What's so funny?"

Kyla shook her head. "Nothing," she said, slipping the napkin into her purse.

Ryan shrugged. He glanced off to the side and saw Mack. He smiled and gave the drummer a wave before turning back to Kyla. "He seems like a cool guy huh? Glad he's signed on."

Kyla bit her lip as she met Mack's gaze again. "Yeah."

^/^/^

Carol stared at the phone stunned. She had just gotten off of the phone with the doctor. She still couldn't believe it the news she had received. Tears sprung to her eyes. She had to call Christie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks for EVERYTHING! This has not been throughly read over so, sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Wait," Christie said. Her eyes shift between Carol's and Dr. Gellar's. "Are you serious?"

Dr. Gellar nodded. "Yes, I am dead serious."

Christie leaned back into her seat, her eyes lit with disbelief. "So, Carol has gone into remission?"

He smiled this time as he nodded once again. "Yes, it appears so."

Carol couldn't hold back her grin. "I can't believe this…it's a miracle."

Christie ran a hand through her hair. "But, I thought you said her—I thought it was progressing how could she suddenly—how is it gone?"

"It's not gone. It's in remission," he said. "It's still likely that it could come back and we should still take the proper precautions. However, we've found that patients with Carol's condition, the rare percentage that do go into remission, usually stay in remission."

Christie's eyes narrowed in thought. "So, it could still comeback?"

"Yes."

Carol turned to Christie, "But you heard him Christie, he said the patients that go into remission usually stay in remission. I'm—"

"Usually," Christie stressed. "There's still a chance it could come back."

Carol frowned. "Why can't you just be happy for me—"

"I'm sorry, Carol if I'm sick of lying to my friends!" Christie stood from her chair.

Dr. Gellar chose to remain silent as Carol stood as well. "There's nothing to tell them now, I'm better." Carol placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I'm better."

"You still lied." Christie shrugged off her hand. "And you had me lie for you and I don't know about you, but I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

Dr. Gellar looked down guilty. Carol averted her eyes. "I'm sorry, I put you through all of this—"

"Sure." Christie headed for the door. "I'm glad you're doing better, but I'm sorry, I can no longer consider you a friend of mine. Good day." The door slammed shut.

Carol let out a breath and turned to Dr. Gellar. "She'll be fine. I'll just allow her to cool off."

Dr. Gellar met her eyes. "I'm sorry, Carol, but I agree with Ms. Jackson."

Carol's brow dropped. "W-What?"

He cleared his throat. "I don't think I can be your friend either."

Carol shook her head. "B-But George—"

"Please call me Dr. Gellar." He clenched his jaw. "I suffered through this secret, the lies, just as much as Christie did and it was … unbearable."

"George—"

"I will continue to be there for you as a doctor, but nothing more." He folded his shaking hands and straightened his back. "Goodbye, Ms. Davies."

Carol felt her eyes well with tears. "I'm so so—"

"Goodbye, Ms. Davies." He nodded towards the door.

Carol quickly wiped at her tears and gathered her belongings. She walked towards the door, but hesitated as she reached for the doorknob. Looking over her shoulder she whispered, "Thank you, George, and … I really am, sorry."

George remained silent. Carol sighed and exited the room. He watched as it closed quietly. "I know, Carol. I know." He shook his head.

^/^/^

4 months later

Kyla entered the kitchen to an amusing and as of late, familiar site. Her older sister sat with head on the table sleeping. Being the polite and kind sister she was, naturally, she slammed her hand on the table next to the rocker's head.

Ashley's head sprang up so fast the shorter brunette didn't have time to react and she found her face meeting the back of Ashley's head hard. "Ow!" She held her nose.

Ashley rubbed the back of her head. "That's what you get, bitch." She yawned and stretched the kinks out of her back. "Why'd you do that anyways?"

Once Kyla deduced nothing was broken she replied. "Eh, it's fun. What are you doing in the kitchen sleeping? You have a bed for that you know?"

Ashley shook her head. "I am not going back to that bed. At least not right now…"

Kyla's brow dropped. "What's going on?"

Ashley leaned forward. "It's the damn mood swings."

Kyla grimaced. "Again?"

"I don't know how to please her." Ashley threw her hands up. "I mean one minute she's all lovely and wants to horny—"

"Gross."

"—Then the next second? The _very_ next second, she's yelling at me!" Ashley shook her head and shrugged. "Kyla, I've never been so…confused in my life."

"Well, you've only got four or five more months left right? You can make it."

Ashley let out a sigh and leaned her head back. "And the tears, Kyla, oh God, the tears come out of absolutely nowhere!"

"Tell me about it," Kyla said. "She couldn't stop crying yesterday when I told her I couldn't find the newspaper." Kyla shook her head. "I mean, it was just a newspaper."

"The sex hasn't been the same either."

Kyla's face scrunched up. "Okay, no. We're not talking about that."

"I mean I love sex, but she wants it like, all the fucking time."

"Stop! I don't want to hear it."

"She's become so demanding during it."

"Ashley!"

"It's true!" Ashley lightly slapped the table with her hands. "I'm only so flexible."

Kyla dry heaved. "I'm gonna be sick."

"I'm sorry, Kyla." Ashley rested her head against her fisted hand. "Everything has just been so different you know? It's all starting to get to my head."

Kyla patted her shoulder in sympathy. "How much sleep have you been getting?"

"Sleep? What's sleep?"

"That bad?"

Ashley nodded and blinked slowly. "But, I don't want to complain. Especially to Spencer, I mean, she is carrying our baby after all. I have no room to complain about anything."

Kyla shook her head. "But you are both parents equally to this child. You should get be allowed some breaks occasionally. It's only fair."

"But Spencer—"

"Can get help from all of the people here who are willing to help. You need sleep, Ashley."

Ashley nodded. "You're right, I know. But—"

"No!" Kyla held her hand up. "Stop making excuses, Ashley."

"I'm not. It's just that I don't want Spencer getting mad at me."

"Spencer wouldn't get mad at you."

Ashley's eyebrows rose as she leaned forward and hissed. "This isn't normal Spencer. This is four and a half months pregnant and very hormonal Spencer. The old, caring, loving, sweet, the little precious I married, Spencer is gone!"

Kyla's eyes widened. "U-Um… nothing we can't handle."

Ashley crossed her arms. "I'd like to see you try to 'handle' her. Also, don't let her catch you saying that around her. She'll think she's a burden, which she is not, and start crying then yelling."

"I sense this has happened to you."

"Yes."

Kyla stood from her chair, "Right, you handle that. Just tell her you need sleep and we're all here to help if needed." She reached for her purse and pulled out her keys.

Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

Kyla paused. "Oh, coffee with Mack."

"Again?"

Kyla frowned. "Yes, again. Is it a crime to have coffee with a friend?"

Ashley shrugged. "Nope, but you've been seeing a lot of this Mack guy lately."

Kyla shuffled on her feet and toyed with the strap of her purse. "He's a cool guy."

The rocker nodded and studied her sister for a moment in silence. "Kyla, there's nothing going on between the two of you is—"

"Ashley!"

"What? I was just asking—"

"You know I would've never cheat on Ryan," Kyla hissed. "Why would you even think that?"

Ashley threw her hands up. "The Davies don't have a good track record, okay?"

Kyla glared at her older sister. "Fuck you, Ashley." She turned on her heel.

The rocker stood and took hold of Kyla's arm, turning her around. "Look Kyla, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I just said—"

Kyla pulled from her grip. "Then why did you say it?"

"It must be the lack of sleep, I'm not myself." Ashley sighed pinching the bridge of her nose before dropping her hand and sighing. She gave her sister a remorseful look. "Really, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You know I would never question your loyalty to Ryan. I know you would never do that."

Kyla swallowed hard and squared her shoulders. "You're right. I would never do that."

Ashley nodded. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Kyla said, clearing her throat.

Ashley let out a sigh of relief. "Can I have a hug?"

Kyla's eyes widened with moth fright. "Oh God, you've turned into a pile of mush."

The rocker held open her arms. "I'm a parent now. It changes a person."

The short brunette rolled her eyes, but stepped into the hug regardless. "Mushball."

Ashley gave her a squeeze. "Shut up." They both winced when they heard Spencer call out for Ashley through the kitchen's intercom. Ashley whimpered and held tighter to her sister. "Help me."

Kyla laughed. "God, I bet you can't wait till these months are up can you?"

"The sun will shine again."

Kyla patted her back and released her hold. "Be strong," she chuckled before exiting.

Ashley let out a short breath. "Right. Be strong, Ashley. You've got this." Spencer called out again, this time a tad louder. She winced. "Or maybe you don't." She whispered before jogging up stairs and to her bedroom.

Spencer sat under the covers of their bed with crossed arms and a not-so-welcoming expression on her face. "What took you so long to get here, Ashley?"

Ashley stepped into the room and made her way over to her wife. "I got here as fast as I can, baby." She took a seat on the bed with caution. "It only took me like a minute—"

"One minute too long," Spencer grumbled.

Ashley bit her tongue at that. "So, is there anything you need?"

"You mean, other than you being here on time?"

The rocker refused to take the bait. "Yes, other than me being on time."

Spencer looked down, worrying her lip between her teeth. "Ashley?" Her voice cracked.

Ashley grasped her hand. "Angel, what's wrong?"

Spencer sniffled as she met Ashley's eyes. "Are you going to leave me, Ash?" she asked as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

The rocker's eyes widened. "What? No! No, baby." She wrapped her arms around the sobbing blonde and rocked her gently. "What made you think that?"

Spencer let out a sigh. "When I woke up you weren't there. I thought you'd had enough of me and my crazy hormones."

Ashley shook her head. "Not at all, baby." At least, not enough to have her leave.

The blonde pulled back slightly and wiped at her eyes. "Then how come you weren't here when I woke up?" She hiccupped.

The rocker bit her lip. "I was going for a … midnight snack and I must've fallen asleep?" She said with a shrug and wave of her hand.

"Oh," Spencer blushed. "So, you're really not leaving me?" She pouted.

Ashley grinned and gave the blonde a tender kiss. "Of course I'm not, baby. Till death do us part, remember? We're in this till the end. We took vows and everything."

Spencer giggled and returned the kiss. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." She rested her forehead against the rocker's. "You know I didn't mean it, right?"

"I know, Angel." Ashley kissed her forehead.

Spencer burrowed her face in Ashley's neck and groaned. "It's so embarrassing."

"It's not," Ashley chuckled. "It's just—"

"Mortifying?"

"No, it's different." Ashley kissed her cheek. "Now, are you feeling hungry at all?" She gasped a little when Spencer pulled back and frowned at her. "W-What?"

"Why would you ask if I was hungry, Ashley?"

Ashley's jaw went slack. "U-Um y-you? I just—"

"Why?"

The rocker shrugged at a loss. "I thought you'd be hungry. I was just asking."

"Because I'm fat, you figured I would be hungry?"

Ashley's eyes widened. "What? Spencer, I didn't figure you'd be hungry I just assumed—"

"I'd be hungry, because I'm fat. Which, by the way, I didn't hear you disagree when I said I was fat so, does that mean that you think I'm fat?" Spencer crossed her arms with a glare.

Ashley's mouth bobbed like a fish out of water. "I-I… no! Spencer! I don't think you're fat!"

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"You wouldn't let me speak!"

"Do you need to be told when to speak now, Ashley? You're an adult; you can do that all on your own! I don't have to ask you or allow you to."

Ashley threw her hands up in surrender. "Wait a second!" She let out a slow, calming breath. "Let's just back up for a minute here." Spencer's eyes suddenly filled with tears, Ashley panicked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Spencer let out a sob. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

Ashley cupped her cheeks and brushed her tears away. "What? Doing what, baby?"

"I'm pushing you away."

"No, you're not—"

"Yes I am! You're going to leave me, Ashley, I know it." Spencer leaned forward and cried into the rocker's neck. "Don't leave me."

Ashley held her close. "I'm not leaving, Angel. I'm not going anywhere."

"B-But, I keep yelling at you."

"I'm not going anywhere." The rocker pulled back slightly and looked her wife in the eyes. "I'm not going anywhere okay? So, stop saying or thinking that. I love you. I love both of you." Ashley set her hand on the blonde's stomach. "Okay?"

Spencer nodded and placed her hand atop of Ashley's. "Okay."

"Good. We're all good."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Ashley kissed her cheek.

Spencer pouted slightly. "Ashley?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm hungry."

Ashley bit her cheek to suppress the laughter she could feel threatening to overcome her. "Alright, what do you want me to get you?" Spencer looked down and mumbled her answer. Ashley frowned and leaned closer. "What was that, Angel?"

Spencer looked up at her and blushed. "Ice cream and sliced pickles, please."

She tried, she really did, but Ashley couldn't hide the grimace that appeared on her face at the odd request. She did, however, immediately regret it when she saw Spencer's eyes water. "T-That sounds, delicious, Angel!" She said with a shrug.

Spencer smiled. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah. Definitely."

"It's really good." Spencer hummed and rubbed her belly. "The baby enjoys it."

"Cool." Ashley flashed her a smile and stood from the bed. "I'll go get that for you, right away."

"Thank you, Ashley."

Ashley headed for the door. "No problem, baby. Anything for y—"

"Will you share it with me?"

Ashley paused. Her eyes widened with horror as she whispered. "Fuck me."

^/^/^

"I've never seen Ashley get so sick before." Spencer commented as she and Ryan strolled down, uptown New York.

Ryan chuckled. "Well, you did make her eat ice cream and pickles, Spencer."

"She said it sounded delicious, I thought she'd like it."

Ryan shook his head, "She was probably just saying that so you wouldn't get upset."

Spencer pouted as she looked up at Ryan. "You think?"

"I know."

"Well, why didn't she say anything?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

Spencer stuck her tongue out at the bass player. "I can't help it."

He placed his arm around her shoulders. "Well, at least now she's getting some rest… despite the fact she texts you every five minutes to check on you."

Spencer leaned her head on his shoulder tiredly. "I guess I could give her more breaks every now and then. She's done so much for me already." She looked down. "I hope she doesn't think I'm taking advantage of her."

He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Stop that! You know she doesn't think that way. She loves you."

The blonde tried to calm her nerves. "I know. I'm just being over sensitive."

He gave her a little grin as they continued to walk in comfortable silence. "Hey, Spencer?" He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Has Kyla been acting a little strange lately?"

She pulled back to look at him confused. "No…not to me at least. Why?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "It just feels like she's pulling away from me. Like, I barely see her anymore and we live together. How does that happen?"

"Have you asked her what's going on?"

"I tried." Ryan let out a sigh as he and Spencer came to a stop in a small shopping district. "Every time I ask she says there's nothing wrong and when I press her about it she gets all mad and defensive."

Spencer leaned against a lamp post. "That doesn't sound like Kyla."

Ryan shoved his hands in his pockets. "I know. She's…been different."

Spencer bit her lip. "Ryan, I'm sure she'll come around. Maybe she's just going through some things and she can't think of a way to tell you what those things are yet."

Ryan nodded though he still seemed doubtful. "You know, I was going to propose to her?" He said with a sad smile as his grey eyes met Spencer's.

The blonde's jaw dropped. "No way Ryan, that's great!"

"Yeah, only thing is, that was three months ago."

She frowned. "What?"

"Yeah," he nodded and averted his eyes. "That's when she started acting the way she is now."

Spencer was quiet for a moment then, "Well… what if that's why she's been acting different?"

Ryan's brow dropped. "What?"

"What if she's been acting strange because she's been waiting for you to propose? Maybe she's getting tired of waiting and she's trying to hint at something." Spencer raised a brow.

Ryan nodded slowly. "I guess that does make sense…"

"I might be right." Spencer said with a smirk.

He pointed at her. "You just might be."

Spencer chuckled lightly and smiled. "She loves you, Ryan. I'm sure whatever she's going through right now isn't a big deal. Otherwise she would have told you, right?"

"Yeah, that's true." He said with a smile. He placed a hand on the blonde's belly. "Now, what do you say we get this little one fed?"

"Yes, please." Spencer pouted.

Ryan chuckled and placed a hand on her lower back. "Let's go get you something to eat, Mommy."

A man wielding a camera stopped them in their tracks. "Say, cheese!" He sneered as he snapped away on his camera. "Smile dears!"

Ryan covered the lens. "Hey, cut it out, man! We're trying to walk!"

SNAP! "Just one picture! C'mon!"

Spencer took hold of the pap's collar and brought him nose to nose. Her eyes sparked with anger. "Fuck off," she growled before she pushed him back.

He stumbled back a few steps. He pointed a shaky finger at the blonde. "Y-You're crazy!"

"No," Spencer growled. "Just pregnant."

The photographer gulped and ran away, leaving his dignity behind in shambles.

Ryan turned wide amused eyes to Spencer. "Um…what on Earth was that?"

Spencer shrugged. "You know how I get when I'm hungry."

Ryan chuckled. "Enough said." He shook his head and was about to proceed down the sidewalk when a familiar laugh caught his attention. He paused and looked around.

"What is it?" Spencer questioned as she too looked for whatever he was looking for.

His eyes landed on what he was searching for. "Kyla," he whispered.

Spencer looked over in the same direction. Kyla was seated outside of a coffee shop, the same one Mack worked at, having coffee…with Mack. "So, that's where she's been all morning?"

Ryan's eyes darted between his girlfriend and the drummer. He cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, I knew that. I just thought they'd be done by now." He looked down confused.

Spencer gave Ryan a small grin and placed her hand on his arm. "They're just good friends, Ryan."

His head shot up. "W-What yeah! I know that, I wasn't—" He paused and took in a deep breath. "I trust Kyla…and I trust Mack. They wouldn't—that would never happen."

"Of course not," Spencer replied with all honesty.

The laughter from across the street caught his attention. He felt his heart clench. The bass player hadn't seen Kyla smile like that in days. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I trust her," he said with a nod.

Spencer tugged on his arm. "Come on, I'm hungry."

He allowed her to drag him down the street. "Yeah." He shot one more glance over his shoulder towards Kyla and Mack. He shook his head. "I trust her."

^/^/^

Ashley stormed into the living room where Eric and Carrot Top sat chatting. She snatched up the bowl of chips Eric was munching on and dumped it over their heads.

Danny sputtered. "Ashley? What the hell?"

She chucked the bowl off to the side. "Why did you assholes let me sleep?"

Eric plucked a chip out of his hair and ate it. "What?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Why did you let me sleep? You know I have to stay awake in case Spencer calls or something."

Danny shook his head. "Ashley, Spencer is fine—"

"What if she wasn't?"

"But she is." Eric wiped at his clothing. "What's the big deal?"

She glared at him. "The big deal is, I want to make sure my pregnant wife is okay and can reach me if she has to with no hassle! That's the big deal, Eric!"

"Didn't Spencer say you needed to take it easy?"

"S-She might have—don't change the subject!"

"Look," Eric said. "You needed the sleep, Ashley. You were turning into a zombie."

Ashley crossed her arms. "Still, Spencer—"

"Is fine," Danny pressed. "Stop worrying."

"And stop texting her, she told me your pissing her off."

The rocker's arms flopped to her side. "She said that?"

"In capital letters," Eric said, holding up his cell phone where the message was displayed.

Ashley pouted. "I can't help it."

Eric slid his phone into his pocket. "Don't mind her; she's just a little crabby. The other day I asked how she was doing and she told me shove it."

Ashley's eyes widened. "No way."

Eric nodded. "Yeah, it was awesome and disturbing."

Danny shrugged. "Just chill out, Ash."

Ashley shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "You guys don't understand. When you have a pregnant wife on your hand, you'll get it."

Eric smiled. "I can't wait! I think it'll be a piece of cake."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Sure, you say that now."

"I think I'll be able to handle it."

The doorbell sounded. Ashley ran to the foyer and opened the front door. She sighed in relief when she saw her wife. The rocker immediately peppered her wife's face with kisses. "Thank God, you're okay, Angel. I'm sorry I fell asleep." She said in between kisses.

"Stop, I'm burning up." Spencer groaned as she batted Ashley away. "Besides you needed the sleep, Ashley.

"That's what we said," Eric chimed.

"Wait, Angel," Ashley cupped Spencer's face. "You said you're burning up. Are you hot?"

"A little, but the doctor said that was normal.' Spencer gently moved the rocker's hands away.

"Do you want some water, baby?"

"No liquids." Spencer shook her head hastily. "If I have anymore liquids I'm going to pee myself."

Eric grimaced. "And that concludes 'TMI' with Spencer Davies. Goodnight folks!"

Ashley kept her focus on her wife. "How hot do you feel?"

"Hot? Ashley, its freezing!" Spencer wrapped her arms around herself.

Eric frowned. "Oh, what the f—"

"Okay," Ashley placed her arms on Spencer's shoulders. "Let's get you under some covers." She steered them out of the room and towards the stairs.

Eric turned to Danny. "Yeah... Vasectomy? I'm getting one."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"No."

"Ashley!"

"Spencer, I said no."

"Ashley…"

"Okay, fine."

"Good, then—"

"Wait, no, I changed my mind!"

"Ashley!"

Dr. Gellar's eyes darted back and forth between the couple with waning amusement. The two women had been debating for nearly fifteen minutes and it was quickly becoming tiresome. "Ladies." he said, gaining their attention. "Have we come to a decision?"

Spencer gave a terse nod. "Yes, we want to know the baby's sex."

Ashley, with hesitance, nodded as well. "Sure…let's do it Doc."

He smiled and lifted the envelope—

"Wait!"

Spencer pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ashley, really?" she grumbled. "This is starting to upset me."

Ashley let out a small whine. "I don't know." Her hands fell to her side. "I mean, I want to know…but I don't want to know at the same time."

The blonde shook her head. "That makes no sense."

"It kind of does, Spencer."

"It really doesn't, _Ashley_."

"Well, it does to me and that's all that matters."

Spencer lifted a brow and gave, what her wife deemed, 'the look'. It was a… scary look to say the least. It was a look that said 'Oh, no you didn't'… to be honest…it frightened Ashley.

"I-I mean." The rocker audibly gulped. "W-What do you think we should do, Angel?"

Spencer grinned and Ashley mentally released a sigh of relief. The blonde tilted her head. "I really want to know the sex of the baby, Ash. I don't want to wait," she said, intertwining their hands.

Ashley nodded and kissed her wife's cheek. "Okay," she whispered. She turned to the doctor and signaled for him to open the envelope. "Let's hear it, Doc."

He raised the open, but before proceeding, he gave the couple a quick glance, assuring that he could in fact continue on opening the letter. When given the all clear, he opened it.

Ashley bit her lip and released a sigh. "Maybe we shouldn't—ow!" She shot Spencer a glare. "That's my hand, Spencer!"

Spencer gave her a faux sweet smile. "Quiet, Ashley."

The rocker huffed and slid back into her seat. Dr. Gellar bit back a chuckle as his eyes fell back down to the paper in his hands. He smiled and met the couples' gaze.

"So, what is it?" Ashley blurted.

He set the paper down and grinned. "It's a girl."

Spencer immediately burst in to tears. She turned to her wife and gave a watery smile, "We're having a girl, Ashley," she whispered.

A smile broke out onto Ashley's face. "We're having a girl?"

Dr. Gellar chuckled with a nod.

The rocker let out a short laugh. "We're having a girl!" She yelled with a whoop. "I mean, it's not that I wouldn't have loved to have a boy but a girl is just—I'm very happy right now." Ashley rambled, waving her arms about.

"I can tell," Dr. Gellar said.

"Everything else is fine though, right?" Spencer questioned as she wiped at her eyes.

"Yes, you and the baby are in perfectly good health." he said with a reassuring nod.

"I think that's it for today, Doc." Ashley stood and grasped Spencer's hand.

He stood as well. "You two have my number if there are any questions or concerns."

Spencer smiled. "Thank you," she whispered as Ashley ushered her out the door.

Danny, Aiden, and Eric whom had been waiting just outside of the office immediately stood when they spotted the couple. Eric bounced in place rubbing his hands together. "So, what are we having?" he asked.

Ashley looked to Spencer. The blonde smiled and said, "It's a girl."

Eric frowned, "Damn it!"

Ashley shot him a glare. "Eric, what the fuck?"

He immediately raised his hands in surrender. "That's not what I meant."

"It didn't sound like it, ass."

"No, I'm happy!" Eric said, backtracking. "I'm ecstatic, you know that. It's just—"

"Just what?"

Danny jumped in. "Eric and Elmer's made a bet on what the sex of the baby was going to be and Eric lost. He owes Aiden a hundred bucks."

"I'm the winner!" Aiden cheered.

Ashley shook her head as the anger drained from her body. "You guys are idiots," she said with a light chuckle. "You bet on everything."

Eric raised his hand. "Can I have a do-over on my sex-of-the-baby-reaction?" he questioned with a sheepish grin.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Knock yourself out."

Aiden's brow dropped. "Wouldn't that hurt? He'd have to like run into a wall or something…right?"

Spencer smiled kindly at Elmer's. "It's a figure of speech, Aiden."

"Congratulations!" Eric suddenly screamed throwing his arms up. "It's a girl! Yay!"

The rocker lightly socked his stomach. "You're so dumb."

"Ow," He huffed. "I deserved that."

Spencer tugged at Ashley's hand. "Ash?"

Ashley bit her lip nervously. "Oh, come on Spencer I didn't hit him that hard." Last time she goofed around in that manner with the guys in front of her hormonal wife, she found herself sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms.

Spencer bit back a grin and shook her head. "No, Ashley, I was going to ask if we can go for a little stroll before we head home."

Danny crossed his arms. "I don't know if that's completely safe Spencer," he said, as his bodyguard instincts kicked in. Aiden, doing the same, grunted in agreement.

Ashley nodded. "Angel, you know how hard it is for us to get around in the city—"

"But we're not in the heart of the city right now," Spencer argued. "It's less congested up here and it's such a beautiful day—please Ash?" She gave her wife her adorably irresistible pout.

Eric's eyes widened. He shuffled closer to Ashley and spoke from the side of his mouth. "Stay strong, Ashley. You can do it. Stay strong."

"I can't," she admitted, letting out a sigh. "Okay, baby, let's go for a walk."

Eric pointed at Spencer, "Damn your powerful pout."

Spencer winked at him discreetly, before tugging Ashley out of the office and onto the street. The rocker signaled for the guys to follow close behind, but not too close. Spencer interlaced their fingers and swung their hands lightly.

"See," Spencer began, with a smile. "This isn't so bad."

Ashley nodded. Her wife was right. It was quieter and calmer, in upstate New York. It had a country-side feel to it. Something Spencer found comforting, as it reminded her of her own home state of Ohio. It was a major, and welcome, change from the hustle and bustle of the city.

"It'd be nice to live up here," Spencer commented as she took in her surroundings.

Ashley's eyebrow hitched. "Have you thought about living up here?"

"Once or twice…" Spencer trailed off. Truthfully she had thought about it each time they came up here for an appointment. "Would you want to live here?"

Ashley shrugged. "I don't know…I mean it's a nice area…" To be honest Ashley has always been more of a city girl, having grown up in Los Angeles. Sure, her house wasn't in the city, but it just on the outskirts of it, not too close yet not too far.

Spencer nodded. She knew this was Ashley's polite way of saying 'no'. She was on the verge of changing the subject when suddenly Aiden plowed past them, separating their hands.

Ashley shot her cousin a glare. "Elmer's, what the fuck? You could have hurt Spencer." She gave her wife an once-over making sure she was okay before leveling Aiden once again with a heavy glare.

"Sorry," Aiden replied sincerely. "But look!" He pointed up at a small building in front of them.

Spencer smiled. "Aww, Ashley look it's a baby store!"

The rocker grinned. "Yeah, I see."

Aiden bounced on his toes. "Let's go inside! Can we go inside?"

"Why so excited, Elmer's?" Eric chuckled.

Aiden huffed. "They have baby clothes, Eric," he said, flailing his arms. "Baby clothes are awesome."

Spencer made her way over to Aiden, "Let's go inside," she said giving his shoulder a squeeze as she slid past him and into the shop.

Ashley shrugged at her friends and followed her wife inside. Danny stayed stationed at the front door. Eric wandered off in some direction, and her cousin was nowhere to be seen. She found Spencer by set of wooden cribs. "See something you like?"

Spencer smiled, she pointed at the crib nearest to her. "I love this one, but I love all of them. There all handcrafted. They're beautiful."

"Yeah," Ashley responded, however her eyes had taken on a far away glaze. She couldn't help, but think of what it was going to be like to put her baby girl to sleep every night. To pick the baby up and sing to them when they couldn't sleep and how she couldn't wait to see her sleepy wife cuddling with the little one in the dead of the night.

"Ash," Spencer asked, placing her hand on the rocker's arm. "What are you thinking about?"

Ashley shook her head as she felt tears prick her eyes. "I love you," she whispered, leaning in to give the blonde a tender kiss. "I love you so much, Angel."

Spencer smiled, though her eyes shone with concern. "Hey, what's wrong?" She brushed away a stray tear. "Why the tears?"

"I'm just thinking about the baby," Ashley whispered with a sniffle. "And our future."

Spencer pecked her lips. "Happy tears, then?"

Ashley chuckled and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Very happy tears," she breathed out against her wife's ear.

"Ashley look!" Aiden called.

The couple turned to Elmer's. Ashley's jaw went slack. "Aiden, what are you—why would—Aiden what the hell," she blurted.

Aiden stood with a proud smile as he straightened the Spider Man bib around his neck. "This is like awesome! I'll never have to use a napkin again!" he said.

"I have no words for you, Aiden." Ashley replied.

^/^/^

After spending another thirty minutes at the baby store the group decided to stop at a local cozy coffee shop. They only received a few stark struck stares, and only a few fans were bold enough to ask for an autograph, but for the most part, it was quiet and calm.

"Alright, I'm ordering what do you guys want?" Eric asked, slapping his hands together.

"A large chocolate chip cookie," Aiden said.

"The regular," Ashley said.

"Nothing for me," Danny said, shaking his head.

Eric turned to Spencer. "What about you Spence-a-nator?"

Spencer bit her lip, "Umm, I'll have a water…"

Eric nodded. "Okay, I'll go order—"

"With four large muffins and two sugar cookies please." The blonde finished.

Eric stared at her with wide eyes. "You want to eat all of—OW!" he rubbed at his shin and shot Ashley a look. "What was that for?"

"Go order our stuff, Eric. Now." Ashley replied with a warning glare. She knew how sensitive Spencer was about her weight. Getting on Spencer's bad side these days was…suicide.

Eric seemed to get the message and quietly retreated. A few minutes later he returned with everyone's requested orders. Spencer greedily grabbed for her food and immediately began eating. She took her first bite with a moan. "Mm, so good."

Ashley smirked. "That sounds familiar."

Spencer smacked her arm playfully. "Ashley."

Eric licked his lips. "Hey, Spence, can I have a bite? Those muffins smell great—"

"!" Spencer growled. Literally.

Eric let out a squeak.

Spencer's face almost immediately softened as a blush covered her face. "I'm sorry, Eric. It's the baby and my hunger has skyrocketed—I-I'm sorry—"

"No, I've got it," Eric nodded still slightly frightened.

Spencer shook her head, breaking a tiny piece from one of her muffins. "Here," she offered.

Eric shook his head and held up his coffee cup. "I'm good with my coffee. You eat all the muffins you want…no pun intended. You are a married woman after all."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Pervert."

"Baby, I was born this way," Eric sang out.

"Hey did you guys get that email from Ryan?" Danny asked.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, he's inviting us to a big dinner at his and Kyla's tomorrow."

"He's probably going to pop the question," Eric said.

Aiden frowned. "How do you 'pop' a question? Questions are balloons…or bubbles. Unless you're talking about a cartoon, because then—"

"Elmer's! Stop." Ashley said as she shook her head. "Look, I need to speak to Spencer privately for a minute so, can you guys…"

Danny patted Aiden and Eric's shoulders and gave Ashley a nod. "We'll just be over at another table," he said leading the other two away from the table.

"What is it, Ash?" Spencer questioned.

Ashley took in a deep breath. "I um..I talked to Christine the other day."

Spencer's eye brows jumped slightly at the mention of Ashley's mother. "Oh. You did?"

Ashley nodded and bit her lip. "She wanted to speak to me face to face, calmly so, we uh, agreed to meet up next week. Talk things out and …stuff."

Spencer grasped the rocker's hand. "Are you okay with that?"

Ashley shrugged and sighed. "I think so… I am, but I'm not," she said releasing another sigh. "I don't know my thoughts are all jumbled about it."

Spencer nodded in understanding. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No." Ashley replied sternly, before squeezing her wife's hand. "I'm not pushing you away or anything. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just…I think this is something I should do alone."

Spencer returned the squeeze. "What about Kyla?"

Ashley shook her head. "Last time I saw her she said she didn't want to bother with her." The rocker's brow dropped. "You know, I haven't being seeing much of Kyla lately, have you?"

Spencer shrugged. "Every time I see her, she's either busy or she's heading out somewhere."

"I'll see her hanging around the studio sometimes, which is a little odd because I know Kyla doesn't love music enough to want to be hanging around there." Ashley said.

Spencer grinned teasingly. "Maybe she wants to follow in her big sister's footsteps."

Ashley chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, that must be it. You're absolutely right, Spencer."

"You're cute when you're being sarcastic," Spencer replied, leaning forward and giving the rocker a quick kiss.

Ashley returned the kiss. "You're cute when you're being you." She leaned in for another kiss, this time lingering a little longer. When they broke away they both smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too." Spencer replied before returning to her, now third, muffin.

Ashley chuckled quietly. She felt like she was in a three way relationship. Her, Spencer, and food... Of course she'd never say this aloud.

^/^/^

The next morning found Ashley in her office arguing over the phone with one of her many record company's bill collectors. She had decided to give Clay a slight reprieve for the day and handle some of the financial business herself.

Big mistake.

"That's fucking bullshit," the rocker yelled into the phone.

Kyla winced as she quietly entered the office and took a seat in the desk across from her sister.

"No! I don't get it!" Ashley threw her hand up. "Please, explain to me how the hell you can charge me five thousand dollars for keeping the lights on for one night in the bathroom!"

Kyla had to hold back a laugh at that.

"Fuck that." Ashley growled before slamming the phone down.

Kyla bit her lip. "So, not a good morning?"

Ashley's forehead met her desk with a light thump.

"I see," Kyla chuckled. "Why are you doing this anyways? Isn't this why you pay Clay?"

Ashley lifted her head and rested it against her palm. "I wanted to be a good friend and give him a little break for a day," she explained. "I know regret this decision though."

Kyla shook her head. "You shouldn't be adding this kind of pressure onto your already overwhelming list of things. You're already tired with the company and the baby coming. You need sleep."

"Sleep?" Ashley laughed. "What is sleep?"

Kyla grinned. "It's something you haven't been getting enough of."

Ashley chuckled as she sat up and crossed her arms. "So, besides offering me this lovely sisterly advice, why are you in here?"

Kyla sighed. "I wanted to talk to you…about Ryan."

"What about him?"

"I don't know," Kyla shrugged. "He seems to be acting kind of clingy lately."

Ashley's eyebrow rose. "Since when do you care about clinginess?"

Kyla gave her a look. "No, it's just…he's been wanting to hold my hand a lot and he constantly wants to cuddle out of nowhere. Oh! He also keeps smiling at me…it's strange."

Ashley started to laugh. Kyla frowned. "Ashley, I'm serious!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Ashley chuckled. "Girls would kill for a boyfriend like that."

"That's not," Kyla paused as she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know…I- I don't know why I'm saying this…" she abruptly stood and made her way out of the office.

Ashley seized her laughing and frowned. "What the hell was that?" She shook her head and went back to the piles of papers sat on her desk. "Strange."

Brian, one of her ever present assistants, appeared at the door. "Hey, Ash?"

"What's up, B?"

"Paula, Sammy, and Spencer want you downstairs in the living room right now."

Ashley released a sigh. "Please don't tell me they're dragging me into the designing plans. I said I'd go along with whatever. I don't want to get into the middle of a … Carlin squabble."

Brian gave her a sympathetic grin. "I'd love to say they just want to say hello, but… yeah, that's not the case right now. I'll pray for you."

"One to ten, how bad?"

"Twelve."

Ashley closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Oh, joy." She whispered before getting up from her seat and leaving the office. As she made her way down the stairs she could hear the bickering all ready. Putting on a fake smile she entered the room. "Hey, Paula. Sammy. Angel."

Sammy shoved a painting sample in her face. "Tell me this isn't the most beautiful shade of pink you've ever seen in your life." She said.

And so it begins. Ashley gulped. "Um, it's—"

"Horrible," Paula finished. She held up her own paint sampling. "Now, this, a nice light green, is the color that would be perfect for the baby's nursery."

Sammy rolled her eyes. "Dream on, mom!"

Spencer simply huffed and crossed her arms. Ashley quietly took a seat next to her wife. "So, besides the wall coloring, how far along have we gotten with the designing?"

"We haven't," Spencer grumbled. "We had decided to discuss the wall coloring first and we've been stuck on it ever since, for the past fifteen minutes."

Sammy stomped her foot. "We wouldn't be, if you guys would just agree that pink makes the most sense. I mean, hello, you're having a girl. Why would it be green?"

Paula shook her head. "Green is a neutral color, Samantha."

Ashley decided to step in. "What about … blue?" Three identical sets of eyes turned to glare at the rocker with disbelief. "Or…not?" She finished weakly.

Spencer sighed. "I say we go with yellow." Ashley nodded, opting not to disagree with her wife.

Paula's face scrunched up. "But, Spencer yellow is so…blah!"

"For once I agree with mom," Sammy said.

Ashley shook her head. "I like yellow."

Sammy frowned. "Yeah, well you're whipped."

Ashley opened her mouth to refute the statement, but ended up pouting. "Shut up." She mumbled.

Paula threw her hands up. "We're not going with yellow."

Spencer's brow dropped. "Yes, we are."

"Spencer—"

"No! We're going with the pale yellow with the white trim and that's final damn it! I'm pregnant and angry don't make me set it off in this bitch!" Spencer yelled.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Ashley, a little frightened, even shifted a little ways from the blonde.

Spencer took in some calming breaths and said quietly. "Do we all agree?"

The three women nodded silently.

"Good. We'll discuss furniture after I return from the nap that I am about to take right now." And with that Spencer left the room.

Paula blew out of breath. "Wow."

Ashley shook her head. "Tell me about it."

Sammy swallowed thickly. "Does she do that … often?"

Ashley nodded. "It comes and goes."

Paula was still baffled. "Wow."

Sammy let out a nervous chuckle. "You guys are planning on having just one baby, right?"

^/^/^

Carol paced nervously in her bedroom as she waited for her grandchildren to arrive. Today she was going to do it. She was going to tell them and there was no turning back now. Her breath hitched as they each entered the room one by one, all three of them greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

She closed the door behind them, "Take a seat on the bed you three," she said. As they all got settled she took in a breath and stood before them.

"So, what's the meeting about, grandma?" Kyla asked.

"Are you buying me a new dirt bike?" Aiden asked with an eager smile.

Ashley frowned. "No more dirt bikes for you, Elmer's. You wrecked the last two and lost the three before that. No more."

Aiden pouted and crossed his arms.

"No, I wanted to tell you all something," Carol said taking in a shuddering breath. "I wanted to tell you all that I have been diagnosed with a rare disease called Guillain-Barre Syndrome."

The three younger Davies were stunned silent. None of them knew what to say or do with the news they had just received. Carol shuffled on her feet nervously.

Falling from her stupor, Ashley cleared her throat, which had suddenly gone uncomfortably dry. "You… what is this disease? I mean… w-what does it do?"

"It's a disorder where my immune system attacks my nervous system." Carol explained.

Kyla let out a breath. "Is it… is a fatal disease?"

Carol nodded. "It can be, yes."

Kyla covered her mouth in shock. "Oh, God." Ashley placed a comforting hand on her sister's thigh.

Aiden began to rock his body back n forth, a nervous habit of his. "Are you going to die, grandma?"

Carol hastily shook her head. "No, no I'm not going to die."

Aiden shook his head. "How do you know, though?"

Carol gave them a small smile. "I'm in remission."

Immediately an uncomfortable silence hit the room. The mood in the room shifted into a dark tone and Carol could feel it. It was almost as if she could feel nicks of fire lapping at the base of her neck.

"Wait, what?" Ashley asked with a frown. "You're in remission?"

Carol bit her lip. "Yes, for about a month now."

Aiden scratched his head. "I don't get it." He might not have known what was going on completely, but he could tell it was something bad and that made him feel sick.

Kyla held up a hand. "Grandma, how long ago were you diagnosed?"

Here it was. The edge of the abyss. Carol looked down, "Three years ago."

Kyla's jaw dropped. Ashley immediately jumped to her feet, anger incasing her. "Three fucking years," she yelled tossing her arms up. "You've been keeping this a secret for three whole fucking years!"

Carol couldn't speak, she nodded instead.

Kyla shook her head and whispered, "Grandma, how could you do this?"

Tears began to make their way down Carol's cheeks. "I-I didn't want to burden you all with—"

"You're our grandmother!" Ashley screamed. "How the fuck would you have been a burden to us?"

Aiden's eyes widened he'd never heard Ashley ever speak to grandma like that before. "Ashley, you're scaring me." He said quietly as his eyes began to water.

"Not now, Aiden." Ashley growled out, her glare never leaving Carol's. "I want you out of my house."

Carol's eyes widened. "Ashley, I—"

Ashley cut her off, "I give you a place to stay, I'll even pay for it, but frankly, I don't want to see your face right now. Possibly for the rest of my life," Ashley spat out. Turning on her heel she yanked the bedroom door open and stormed out of the room.

Kyla stood from the bed. Carol tried to reach out for her. "Don't," the short brunette whispered before following behind her sister.

Carol's eyes fell on Aiden who sat with a light frown on his face. She let out a sigh and took a seat beside him. "I'm sorry, baby." She cried.

"Grandma?" he asked.

"Yes, honey?"

He shifted in his seat to face her better. "Telling lies is bad, right? That's what you've always said."

She sniffled. "Yes, it's bad.''

He bit his lip. "Then… why would you lie when you know it's bad. Doing bad things hurts people…i-it hurts me. It hurts here," he said pointing to his heart.

Carol released a sob. "I know…I'm so sorry."

"I have to go," Aiden said as he wiped at his eyes. "Bye, grandma." He whispered before leaving the room.

Carol covered her face in shame and cried. Her life, as far as she was concerned, was over.

^/^/^

News, as it always did, traveled quickly throughout the Davies Clan. Needless to say, by dinner time at Ryan and Kyla's the environment was unsettling and eerily quiet.

Eric clasped his hands in front of himself. "Well, today's been an eventful day."

"Shut up, Eric," Ashley muttered as she picked at her food.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Well, I might have the right news to pick everyone's mood up." He said, gaining everyone's attention. He could tell they needed and welcomed the distraction. "Right," he said as he got up from his seat and slid down onto one knee beside Kyla.

Kyla's eyes widened. "Ryan, what are you doing?" She hissed.

Aiden leaned over towards Ashley and whispered, "Is Ryan tying Kyla's shoes? I thought she was wearing heels? Do heels have laces?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Just watch, Elmer's."

Ryan gave Kyla a breath taking smile. "Kyla," he began. "We've been together for eight magical years and I can honestly say those eight years have been the best of my life. You are the only my heart beats for…will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He pulled out the ring from his pocket and held it up to her.

Kyla could only stare at him in disbelief.

Ryan's smiled wavered slightly. "Will you?"

Kyla swallowed thickly. "I-I…I slept with Mack."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait and for any editing mistakes that might be present. I hope this makes up for my absence. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The room went silent.

Ryan's eyes remained locked on Kyla's. His whole body was frozen. He didn't know what to feel, what to think, which didn't bode well with Kyla as she watched him with fear stricken eyes. He needed to say something. She waited for his response and waited some more, but nothing happened. She needed to hear a response. It was almost like waiting for the final results on one of those awful singing competitions on television.

The dinner guests, now more so like an accidental audience, were just as anxious.

Eric leaned forward in his chair, "Um, Kyla? I think you miss pronounced the word 'yes'."

Ashley chucked her spoon at him. It landed against his chest with a resounding thud.

He got the message.

Ryan, however, was having a harder time receiving his. Maybe this was all just a dream? No, nightmare. Yes, a nightmare. Maybe this was all just one horrible nightmare and he hadn't _really_ heard those words leave Kyla's mouth. Any second now, he'd wake up and it this would vanish the second he opened his eyes.

Only, he wasn't waking up. This was no nightmare.

The bass player dropped his hands. The ring, her ring, their future, slid to the floor as if it were another piece of useless jewelry. Ha! Ryan almost chuckled aloud. It was a useless piece of jewelry, now!

He bit back his tears.

Kyla's eyes darted from the ring back to her boyfriend-ex-boyfriend's face. She didn't know what to say. Instead, she held her breath and waited for his response, still.

Spencer's attention flew from the silent couple and towards her wife as she felt the rocker tense beside her. She could tell her wife was livid, but was containing it for her and their baby's behalf. She, on the other hand, couldn't feel anything, but…shocked. Stunned, astonished, baffled…and every other word synonymous with…holy cow!

"Kyla," Ashley said, gaining the room's attention.

Kyla turned to her sister.

"Please tell me this is some sort…sort of sick fucking joke," the rocker slammed her fist onto the dinner table. She then proceeded to launch into a tirade of jumbled and venomous words.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, Spencer's attention was momentarily drawn over to Aiden. She watched as he brought his arms around himself and began a subtle rock. Back and forth. Aiden caught her eye. He shook his head at a loss. His family was falling apart. It was crumbling before his eyes and he didn't know what to do.

Nor did she.

Spencer stared back at him in sympathy. Poor Aiden. He always seemed to be caught in the middle of everything. He wasn't_ in_ the crossfire; he _was_ the crossfire and she could relate. Oh how, she could relate. However, being a _wife _of a Davies was different. Blood ties were a whole other ball park. Her attention was drawn back to her wife as she felt the rocker shift out of her seat and stand.

"You disgust me." Ashley shook her head.

Kyla could only stare back at her with wide brown eyes.

Ashley took hold of Spencer's hand. "C'mon, Spencer." She led them towards the front door only stopping for a second to turn back and meet Aiden's eyes. The bodyguard stood, his arms still wrapped securely around his torso, and scrambled out the door. She shot one last glare at her sister before exiting the apartment.

Eric cleared his throat. Ryan turned to him with blank eyes. Eric stood from his seat and released a nervous chuckle. The bass player stood from his kneeling position on the floor and walked over to his friend. "I think you should leave." He finally said.

Eric gave him a quiet nod and shuffled towards the door. He turned back around and offered a small smile. He just couldn't help himself sometimes. "Thanks for having me over for—"

Ryan surged towards him, grabbed his shirt by the collar, and shoved him hard into the wall. The driver gulped as grey eyes bored into him with such intensity a cold shiver ran down his spine.

He was an idiot. He really was. He just couldn't keep his mouth shut sometimes.

Ryan's eyes took on a dangerous shade. "This isn't the time, for one of your stupid fucking jokes, Eric," he tightened his grip.

Eric nodded with haste. "I know. I know, man. That was stupid. I—urgh!" He choked out a strangled breath.

Kyla, kicking herself into motion, rushed over towards the two. She placed her hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Ryan, let him go! He didn't do anything—"

Ryan shrugged off her touch and let Eric go. "I'm sorry, E."

Eric took in deep breathes and shook his head. He waved it off and stumbled over to the door. "It was my fault. I'm leaving now." He let in a ragged breath and all but ran out of the apartment.

Kyla stared at Ryan with wide, frightened eyes. She had never seen Ryan, calm and quiet Ryan, this angry before. It scarred her beyond belief. It scared the hell out of her to know she was responsible for releasing this…beast.

She deserved it.

Her breath caught as Ryan turned to look at her. She looked as white as a sheet, he noted. Good. She should be afraid. He actually felt a sense of satisfaction knowing he had instilled this fear in her.

It was bittersweet.

"Eight," he said.

Kyla's brow creased with confusion. "I-I don't—what?"

He took a step towards her. "Eight years."

"Ryan—"

Two steps. "We've been together for eight years, Kyla."

She tried calling out his name again, he ignored her.

"I've had countless women literally throw themselves at me, there have been times when we've been separated for months at a time and I've had advances from an insane amount of people, but I never _once _paid them any attention!" He advanced towards her.

Kyla stumbled backwards. Her back hit a wall.

"Do you know why?"

Tears fell from Kyla's eyes. She covered her mouth and tried to muffle her cries.

He slapped his hand against the wall beside her head. "Answer me!"

Kyla could only shake her head.

Ryan leaned forward. They were nose to nose. "I'll tell you why. It's because…It's because I love you. I would give anything for you. You are my world Kyla…God, I'm such an idiot!" He let out a bitter laugh at his own idiocy, "How stupid of me, to dedicate my life to someone who could give _a fuck_ about me!"

Kyla released a sob. She raised her hand to touch…any part of him. She needed to somehow reconnect with him. She wanted to make it all go away. Her hand grazed his arm. He scrambled back.

"Don't touch me!" He threw his hands up. "I don't want you to touch me! Do you understand that?"

"Yes," she cried. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

He laughed. He actually laughed.

"You're sorry? That's the best you've got?"

"Ryan, please."

Ryan's eyes fell to the ring still laid out on the floor. He picked it up. "I guess it was a waste buying this thing, huh?"

Kyla remained silent.

Ryan kept his eyes on the ring. "This was supposed to be a night to remember…yeah, well, that it was. It's one hell of a night to remember. Thanks for that, Kyla."

"It was a mistake." Kyla wrung her hands together. "What happened between Mack and—"

She stopped at his wince.

"Don't say his name, please."

Kyla nodded. "What happened between…us was all a mistake."

Ryan chuckled as his eyes shifted back to her. "You're just pulling out all the generics tonight aren't you. And you actually think I believe anything coming out of your mouth? That's hilarious."

Kyla took in a shuddering breath. "Things had changed between us. You were spending so much time at the new label and—"

"It's my career, Kyla!"

"I know!" She wiped at her eyes. "You were gone so many hours, I just felt we had disconnected—"

"Then why didn't you tell me this?" His face took on a baffled expression.

Kyla looked down. "I-I don't…I don't know."

Ryan shook his head. "You know, I should have known something was up. You kept acting strange, you weren't being yourself…I knew something was wrong…but I would've never guessed…_this._"

"Ryan, I—"

"Get out."

Kyla's head shot up. "W-What?"

"Don't make me say it again." He muttered as he headed for their—his bedroom.

Kyla followed behind him on shaky feet. "Ryan, where am I supposed to go?"

He turned around as he entered the room. "You can collect all of your stuff in the morning. I won't be here so you don't have to worry about any awkward run in, as for somewhere to sleep? Well, you slept in Mack's bed before. I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company again."

With that, he shut the door on her. Kyla stood shell shocked.

It was over.

Kyla's back found the nearest wall. Her legs gave out and she slid down the wall. Strangled cries fell from her lips. Oh God, it was really over.

^/^/^

Ashley was livid. Spencer watched from her place in the bed as her wife paced back and forth. She ran a comforting hand over her pregnant belly. Even her child was in discomfort. It was almost as if she too could feel the tension in the room.

Maybe she could.

"I can't fucking believe this," Ashley said as she made another round in her pacing.

"Language."

"Sorry, I'm just so angry right now."

"I know, Ash." Spencer tilted her head."It's strange…"

"What is?"

"There had been little clues here and there of Kyla liking Mack."

The rocker shot her a look,"What do you mean clues?"

Spencer gave a tiny shrug, resting her hand back on her belly. "Well, I mean, come on. You had to have known that Kyla had a teeny tiny crush on him."

"How would I—what?"

"Stacy, Chelsea and I would always tease Kyla about it, but we didn't think it was anything this serious. We thought it was… _just_ attraction."

Ashley scrunched her face up. "Seriously?"

"Like I said, we didn't think it was anything she would act on."

The rocker picked back up on her pacing. "Well, she did."

Spencer bit her lip. "I can't even imagine how Ryan must be feeling right now."

"Ryan's almost as bad as me when he's angry." The rocker ran a hand through her hair. "I tried calling him when you were in the bathroom, but he wouldn't pick up."

"Well, that's understandable. He's upset."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't want him doing anything stupid."

"Try calling him in the morning."

The rocker hummed in response. "I feel like kicking her in the face."

"That wouldn't solve anything."

"It'd make me feel better."

Spencer sighed. "Ashley, come to bed. It's two in the morning."

The rocker continued to pace. "And then that asshole Mack."

"Language—"

"I trusted him! I took him and his band under my wing, I gave him a contract. I basically praised his playing and how does he repay me? He bangs my baby sister!"

Spencer dropped her face into her hand. "Ashley, please. It's late."

"Did he think that signing a record deal gave him permission to sleep with her? I don't believe I put that in the fucking fine print."

The blonde's hands flopped to the bed. "Ashley."

"Oh my God," Ashley's hand met her forehead. "The contract—he's under contract. I can't just fire his ass because he's under contract with the label."

"Ashley."

"I mean, I guess he could quit, but why would he? He's just starting his career and who would want a label change on their track record so early in their career?"

"Ashley!"

The rocker looked at her wife with wide eyes. "What?"

"Get in this damn bed."

"Did you just curse?"

"I blame you," Spencer deadpanned. "Now, get into bed."

"I don't want to."

"Really, Ashley—"

"Spencer, I just need to—let me pace okay?"

"No."

"What are you—why not?"

"Because you're too far away."

Ashley's brow dropped. "What are you talking about, Spencer? What do you mean too far away?"

Spencer tilted her head with a smile. "I can't hold your hand from here."

The rocker paused. After a moment she let out a light chuckle. That felt good. "You're too adorable for words sometimes, baby."

"And _you're_ still not over here holding my hand."

Ashley smiled and made her way over to the bed and clambered under the covers. She took hold of the blonde's hand and kissed her cheek. "Better?"

Spencer rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. "Much. I think you wore out some of the carpet on our floor with all that pacing."

The rocker chuckled. "I'm sorry about that." She kissed the top of her wife's head.

"You've gotten better at handling your anger though. I'd rather you pace then…do other things…" she trailed off thinking about the rocker's turbulent past with drugs.

Ashley tightened her grip on the blonde's hand. "That will never happen again, Angel. I swear to you. I would never—I don't want to put our family through that."

"I know you don't," Spencer snuggled closer. "And I know you won't."

It was quiet for a moment before Ashley spoke. "I can't believe Kyla would do this to Ryan." She sighed. "There's so much going on… with grandma…and now this."

Spencer nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "I know, Ash. It's a lot to take in, but…we've been through a lot and we'll get through this too. We always do."

"I love you," Ashley kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," Spencer kisser her on the lips.

"I wouldn't be able to get through all of this without you." The rocker mumbled, feeling their lips brush with each word. "I'd be nothing without you."

"Don't say that—"

"It's true," Ashley stated with a firm tone. "It's almost as if I were made for you."

Spencer grinned. "For each other," she whispered kissing her once more.

"You sleepy?"

"Yes. Very." Spencer let out a yawn and cuddled closer.

"Goodnight, Angel." Ashley placed her hand on her wife's belly. "Goodnight, baby."

They had each other. For now, that's all Ashley needed…her family.

^/^/^

Ashley stood outside of her record company's building and sighed.

It had been a week since the horrid proposal and Carol's confession. A week in which, Ashley threw herself into her work, Spencer, and their baby. Everything else was irrelevant.

Well, that wasn't entirely true.

She had called Ryan a few times. And by a few, five times a day. She never got an answer though. No response what so ever. She understood that he needed space, but he'd never been this closed off before. Not towards her at least. Kyla on the other hand…she couldn't care less what she was up to.

Okay, that wasn't entirely true either.

Ashley was, to some degree, a little worried about Kyla's well being. She wanted to know, at the very least, if her baby sister was safe. Her pride however, stopped her from giving the small brunette a call to check in on her.

It didn't matter. Ashley had bigger fish to fry. Today, she had band practice with 'Late Notice'. This was going to be…awkward, for lack of a better word. She had to be professional though. She had to keep it together for the sake of her colleagues.

One problem though.

Ryan was supposed to show up today. She wasn't expecting him to though. Why would he? Who would want to come face to face with the person that cheated on their spouse? Ashley wouldn't be surprised if he never walked through the label's doors ever aga—

"Hey."

Ashley turned surprised to see Ryan with wide eyes.

Ryan gave a small smile, "You haven't seen or heard from me in a week and this is how you greet your best friend." He wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner.

The rocker's eyes raked over his appearance. He looked like shit. His hair was unkempt, he hadn't shaved. His eyes had lost their spark and he also looked smaller in size. It was as if his body had caved in on him.

Well, at least he had showered.

Ashley blinked. "I-I…I just wasn't expecting you to show up."

Ryan chuckled. "I'm a partner of this business. You think I'm going to miss rehearsal because of some stupid little romp in the bed?"

"Ryan…"

"I'm good!" He shrugged with a grin. "Ashley, I'm good. Trust me. I can handle this."

Ashley bit her lip. She didn't know how to handle this Ryan. "Look, maybe you should take the day off. I'll handle rehearsals and you can get some rest—"

"I've been resting for a week. I don't need any more rest. I'm good."

"Ryan, I really don't think—"

"I'm fine," he said with a tight grin.

The rocker left it alone. "Look, I had my lawyers look into the loopholes of the contract with Mack and everything and it turns out he's violated a clause in it."

"What? Thou shall not sleep with Boss's sister?"

"Something like that. Seeing as Kyla is a partner in the business and Mack works under us, he violated the Employer-Employee relations rule. He's in the direct standing to be fired."

Ryan pursed his lips. "Technically, doesn't that mean Kyla could be fired too?"

Ashley gave a slow nod as she mulled his words over. "Well, yeah, but she's been given a warning, given her higher position in the company. She has the right to refute the violation. I haven't exactly talked her though since…"

"Right."

Ashley shuffled her feet. "I'm going to fire him."

"Sounds reasonable."

"I want to handle it in a calm and mature way. No matter how much I want to bash his head in…I'm gonna try to do this the right way."

"Spencer lectured you, didn't she?"

Ashley's cheeks flushed. "Shut up."

Ryan placed his arm around her shoulders. "Look, if you think I'm going to run in there, guns blazing, you're wrong. I can handle this."

She looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Seriously, I understand if you don't want to—"

"Okay, let's get in there." Ryan sighed, walking over to the doors. He held one open for her. "After you, madam."

Ashley gave him a wary look. "Fine." She proceeded to walk inside.

"It'll be fine, Ash." Ryan whispered following her into the rehearsal halls.

The two walked in to see the band setting up their gear. Danny spotted the rocker and walked over to them. He placed a comforting hand on the bass player's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, bro." The bodyguard was never great with condolences.

Ryan shrugged with a smile. "It's nothing, Carrot Top. It's all good."

Danny shot Ashley a look of confusion. She shook her head in a subtle motion. He turned back to the bass player. "I guess that's the…right attitude to have, man."

"Gotta stay positive."

An orange eyebrow shot up. "Right…"

Ashley waved it off. "I need you in there with us when I do it, Carrot Top."

"Why?"

"I might need you and Ryan to hold me back if I snap and kick the shit out of him."

"Gotcha."

Ashley's body tensed as Mack entered the room all smiles as he made his way over to his band. She frowned. One would think he'd be walking in here scared to death. She heard Ryan hum beside her. She looked up at him.

Ryan let out a quiet laugh, "Wow. I don't think he knows we know." He trailed off as he kept his eyes on the drummer. "That puts an interesting spin on things."

Ashley shook her head. "Damn it, Kyla." She sighed under her breath.

Kyla hadn't even told him.

Ryan nudged his best friend. "Let's get this show on the road."

Ashley took in a deep breath and walked over to the drummer. As Mack's smiling eyes met hers she suddenly had the urge to knock his teeth in. How dare he fucking smile at her? As if everything was alright. She looked elsewhere for a moment, in an attempt to calm down.

Mack eyed them confused. Ryan's face was unreadable, Danny looked his usually stern self, and the rocker seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him. "What's up, guys?"

Ashley met his eyes again. She tried to take the venom out of her words. "I…we need to see you in my office for a moment, Mack."

"Oh, okay."

The rocker motioned for them to follow her down the hall and into her office.

"Have a seat," Ashley said. She stood in front of her desk and leaned back against it.

Mack complied and watched as Danny closed the door behind them and took his post next to Ashley with Ryan flanking her other side. He suddenly felt like he was in a mobster movie and he was the character that gets killed off for pissing off the Don.

"W-What's going on, guys?"

Ashley crossed her arms. "We know."

"Know what? I don't understand."

The rocker leaned forward. "We know, Mack."

Mack's body tensed. He gulped as his eyes darted nervously between the three. Maybe he was about to get killed off. It was only appropriate plea for his life. "I-It was a mistake! It should have never—"

"Save it." Ashley shook her head. "You violated a big clause in your contract."

Mack looked over at Ryan whose face was as cold as stone. "We didn't mean for things to happen like that. We never wanted to let things get that far!"

Ashley took a step forward. "Stop trying to explain yourself. It's too late for that—"

"No, he could explain if he wants."

Ashley's head snapped towards Ryan. "Ryan, he—"

"Let him explain. It's entertaining."

Mack shuffled in his seat. "Kyla wasn't feeling too well that day. She was looking a little down so I took her out to a bar for fun."

"So, you went on a date." Ryan frowned.

"No! It wasn't like that. It was just meant to be for fun. We had had one too many shots. I took her back to my place because it was right around the corner. T-Then one thing had led to another—"

"And you wound up with your dick in her." Ashley surged forward. Danny stopped her.

Mack flinched. "I'm so sorry."

The rocker composed herself. "Look, Mack, you're fired."

His eyes widened, but he nodded in acceptance. "I understand." He licked his lips nervously. "But what about the band?"

Ashley shrugged. "What about them?"

"I'm the drummer."

"You're replaceable just like any other drummer."

He dropped his head down. "I really am sorry, you guys."

Ashley crossed her arms. "I want your agent to get me your resignation letter by first thing tomorrow. You can leave now."

Mack got up to leave with his tail between his legs.

Ryan took a step forward. "Wait."

Mack turned back to him and stared anxiously. "Yeah?"

"I've got one more thing to add."

"What is it—" Mack's head flew back from the impact of Ryan's punch. He gripped at his nose that was surely broken, given the amount of blood pouring from it.

"Ryan, fuck!" Ashley shoved the bass player back.

Danny took hold of Ryan before he could do more damage. "What are you doing, man?" He huffed, pulling him away from the drummer.

Mack let out a groan.

Ashley shuffled over to him and inspected his nose. It was definitely broken. She turned back to Danny who was now holding a placated Ryan. "Carrot Top, call Eric to get the car, and get Mack to the nearest hospital."

Danny nodded, took hold of Mack and swiftly left the room. Ashley whirls around to Ryan who had his back to her and was facing the wall.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Ryan?" She moved towards him. "He can fucking sue the company for what you did. He would win too! Do you know that?"

He didn't reply.

Ashley let out a growl and forcefully turned him towards her. She paused when she saw tears flowing from his eyes. She let out a sigh, "Oh, Ryan…"

The bass player let out a sob. "I-I just don't want to hurt anymore, Ashley."

The rocker pulled him into her arms. "Shh."

"Why did she do this to me?"

"I don't know, Ry." She held him tighter.

Damn it, Kyla.

^/^/^

Spencer was lazing around, watching television in the family room when she heard her wife call out for her down the hallway. "I'm in here!"

Not too long after, Ashley shuffled in. The rocker felt a smile tug at her lips as she spotted her wife reclining on the couch, surrounded by various snack food wrappers, with her feet propped up. She flopped down beside her and rested her head in the blonde's lap.

Spencer chuckled as her wife let out a sigh of relief. "Long day?"

"The longest. I fired Mack."

"How did that go?"

"Ryan punched him."

"Oh, no. He didn't."

"He did," Ashley entangled their hands together. "It was all going smooth, I had handled it in a mature manner like you had requested, and then...boom!"

"Oh gosh."

"Yeah, if he decides to sue we're fucked—ow!" Ashley grabbed at where Spencer tweaked her nose.

"No cursing."

"Sorry."

"Did he break anything?"

"His nose."

Spencer winced. She ran a hand through the rocker's head. "That's not good. You haven't heard anything from his lawyer or agent have you?"

Ashley leaned into the touch. "Not a lawyer, just his agent. He was just pissed his money maker's face might be permanently marred and he'd be out of job. Selfish bastar—I mean—"

"No, bastard is fitting in this case. I'll let it pass."

Ashley smiled up at the blonde. She lifted up briefly and gave her a peck on the lips before settling back down on her lap. "You taste like peanut butter." She chuckled.

"The baby loves Reese's Pieces."

"They are pretty delicious." Ashley reached for the open bag on the table. "I think I'll have some—ow! Spencer, what the heck?" She rubbed her smacked hand.

Spencer snatched the bag. "Mine."

"Anyways." Ashley held her hands up in surrender. "What have you been up to all day, Angel?"

"Nothing much." She tossed some pieces in her mouth. "Kyla came by here earlier."

Ashley's brow dropped. "What?"

"She came to pick up some of her things."

"Oh…"

"She thought the house was empty. She didn't want to run into you."

"Did you talk to her at all?"

"A little."

"What did she say?"

"She was just telling me about how much she regrets what she did. Where she's been staying since Ryan's kicked her out of their apartment."

"Where is she staying?" Ashley tried to mask her curiosity.

"With your mother."

The rocker frowned. "What? Since when does Christine open her house up for her children?"

Spencer shrugged as she polished off the bag of candy. "Maybe she really has changed."

"Maybe she's drunk."

"She's just helping her out."

"Since when have you known Christine to be helpful and nurturing, Spencer?"

"She did say she had changed."

"I'm pretty sure I'm in the Twilight Zone right now."

Spencer giggled. "I'll admit it's strange, but I do believe Christine has changed her attitude around."

"And Hell has just now frozen over." They shared a short laugh. The rocker brought intertwined their fingers once again. "So…how did she look?"

"Hm?"

"Kyla. How…how did she look? Is she taking care of herself?"

"Honestly, Ash…she didn't look good. I mean she's healthy, from what I can tell, but she just looked broken. She was her normal…Kyla-self."

The rocker pursed her lips. "It's her fault."

"You may be mad at your sister, but it's okay to be concerned you know?"

Ashley shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it." She let out a sigh and stretched out slightly. "I am tired and hungry. Is there still some cheesecake left from earlier?"

"Well…"

"Spencer."

"The baby loves cheesecake?"

"Spencer!"

"I can't help it!"

"Fine, but there was half of the cake left this morning."

"She _really_ loves cheesecake."

"Okay, well I guess I'll settle for some chocolate ice cream."

"…."

"Spencer…no."

"You can't have cheesecake without chocolate ice cream, Ashley!"

"Spencer!"

"I am carrying our baby, Ashley. What do you want me to do, starve her?"

"Don't give me that! That was a brand new carton of ice cream, Spencer. Is there any Strawberry left?"

"Yes, but the baby has already claimed it for tonight."

"You can't claim food, Spencer!"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'm not!"

Spencer burst into tears. "You think I'm a fat slob."

Ashley sat up and pulled the blonde into her arms. "No, I don't, baby. I'm sorry. I was totally out of line. I shouldn't have yelled."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Angel, I'm sorry."

"Ashley?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you get me something to eat?"

"Anything. What do you want?"

"The carton of strawberry ice cream…"

Ashley pulled back a little. "B-But I wanted th—"

"You hate me," Spencer cried burying her face in her hands.

"No!" The rocker shrieked. "Never! I love you, Spencer! I could never hate you."

"But you won't let me have the ice cream."

"I'll go get it now!" Ashley scrambled out of the room and rushed down the hall.

Spencer waited till the rocker was out of sight and chuckled. She rubbed at her belly, "See, honey. The pregnant woman always gets what she wants."

She got a kick in response.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I totally screwed up and made the baby a boy! It's a GIRL lol! My mistake. When I had originally written this the baby was a boy, but it's a GIRL. Sorry for any confusion or slip ups.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Hear anything from Ryan," Eric hissed as he dodged another punch.

"Not since the punching incident," Ashley replied, delivering a round kick.

Eric stumbled back as the rocker's heel connected with his gut. "Lucky shot," he breathed out.

Danny shook his head from the sidelines as he watched the two spar fight. They had been infighting around the workout room for nearly ten minutes now and the driver was getting his ass handed to him. "Keep your guard up, Eric!" He advised.

The driver flipped him off. He turned back to Ashley and ducked as she swung again. "That was like three weeks ago, though," Eric said, picking back up on the conversation.

Ashley deflected a punch, "Yes, I know." She kicked him in the side, dropped to her knees and swiped him off his feet. The driver flew onto his back with a huff. "I know," Ashley repeated before moving off to the sidelines where Danny handed her a bottle of water.

Eric decided he was comfortable on the floor. It was less painful to lie still. "Maybe he just needs some space, y'know? Some time alone," he suggested.

Ashley took a seat on a nearby couch. "What if he's out there hurt or something? He could be in danger right now and we wouldn't know what the fuck is going on."

Danny placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ryan's a smart guy. He's not going to get hurt and he can watch out for himself." He took a seat next to the rocker.

Eric turned his head toward them, "He took a suitcase and a load of clothes with him. He didn't just…run off on a whim. He looks like he planned it all out. He's levelheaded like that."

Ashley sighed, her shoulders dropped a fraction. "I just miss him," she confessed. It was true. She did miss her best friend dearly. It hurt that he hadn't kept contact with at least _her_…as selfish as that might sound.

Danny cleared his throat. "Um…Grandma called yesterday—"

"I told you I don't want to hear from her, Carrot Top."

"I know, Ash, but I…we all still care about her."

"You talked to her didn't you?"

The bodyguard, after some hesitation, nodded. "I just wanted to know how she was doing."

Ashley dropped her eyes to her hands. "How is she," she asked quietly.

"She's doing well…she misses you—"

"Whatever," the rocker waved him off. "I don't care."

Danny let the conversation drop and the group fell into an awkward silence. Eric let out a small chuckle. Ashley and Carrot Top turned to him with curious stares. Eric threw a leering smirk towards the rocker, "So," he began. "From what I could hear in my room, _all_ the way down the hall, someone's been getting a lot of action."

Ashley blushed at his words. "Shut up, it's not funny."

Eric let out a laugh, "It's hot. You guys have been going at it like bunnies!"

The rocker shook her head. "It's the pregnancy hormones…they've turned her into some sort of scary sex crazed machine," Ashley exclaimed, leaning back into her seat.

Danny shot her an incredulous look, "Hold on, did you say scary?"

Eric chuckled, "Yeah, what could be scary about a hot blonde wanting to go at it every chance she gets. That's like a dream come true!"

Ashley shook her head. "No. No, you guys don't understand."

Danny tossed his hands up. "Help us understand, because I see nothing wrong with this."

The rocker ran a hand through her hair. "How could I explain this," she muttered to herself before turning to her friends. "In bed…Spencer is usually very gentle. She likes to take things slow when we make love."

The two men nodded.

Ashley continued, "But lately…she's been wanting to _try_ things."

Eric shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with experimentation—"

"No, she turns into a whole other person, guys. Like, seriously. She's not Spencer when we're in the bed she's…Velda."

Danny and Eric gave her a blank stare. "What?" They both asked.

"Velda is the kinky name I made up in my head for this naughty side of Spencer."

Eric bit back a laugh, "Velda?"

"Yes, damn it." Ashley tossed her empty water bottle at the driver and socked Danny in the arm when he burst out laughing. "Shut up!"

Danny threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. So, Spencer has been turning into this…Velda lately in bed? What's she like?"

Ashley sighed. "She's very demanding."

"Still not seeing the bad part to this," Eric teased.

Ashley stood from her seat and began to pace. "She's just different okay?" She said in a defensive manner. "She's a little rough. I don't mind roughness sometimes, but not all the fucking time."

Danny shrugged, "Just try to embrace it."

"It's not that easy."

"Well, this will pass as soon as the baby's born. You can last 3 and a half more months—"

"She called me her bitch and told me to fuck her until she saw stars and when she did, she said I wasn't allowed to cum until she gave me permission. She left me hanging for an hour."

Eric and Danny's jaw dropped.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah…" she trailed off. It was quiet for a moment until the rocker's cell phone broke the silence. Ashley answered it, "Hey, baby…yeah, I'm just in the workout room with Eric and Carrot Top…okay. I'll be up there soon. Love you too. Bye." The rocker pocketed her phone.

Eric sat up, "Is Mama Spence-a-nator hungry again?"

The rocker gulped and shook her head.

Danny's brow dropped, "Ashley?"

Ashley took in a shuttering breath. "That was Velda."

Eric shook his head and shot her a solemn look. "Best of luck to you, solider."

Danny stood and clasped her shoulder, "Be strong."

The rocker nodded and proceeded out of the room, up the stairs and to her bedroom. She didn't look back once. Ashley took in a deep breath and entered the room.

Spencer, clad in her birthday suit, lay seductively on the bed. "Hi, Ashley," she said in a deep and husky voice, batting her eyes.

Ashley felt her mouth go dry. "Hi, Velda—I-I mean, Angel." She winced at the slip.

Spencer didn't catch the stumble. She crawled towards the edge of the bed, slowly, like a cat stalking its prey. The blonde gave the rocker a "come hither" with her finger. Ashley complied and stood at the edge of the bed. Spencer placed her lips beside the rocker's ear. "Do you know what you could be doing instead of standing there right now?" She nipped at Ashley's earlobe.

The rocker moaned. Oh God, this was torture. "W-What's that?" She replied.

Spencer pulled back with a smirk. "You could be fucking me," she husked.

Next thing Ashley knew, she was being pulled onto the bed and her clothes were off in less than twenty seconds…wait…the rocker looked down. How did she get that strap-on get put on her?

"Are you ready, Ashley?" she heard her wife say.

Ashley looked up with wide eyes as the blonde straddled her hips.

Spencer— no, Velda—winked. "Giddy up."

The rocker gulped.

Six hours and _forty_ orgasms later…seriously:

Spencer and Ashley breathed heavily as they came down from their climax. The blonde purred—literally—as she curled into the rocker's side. A lazy grin adorned her face, "That was amazing, Ashley," she whispered, pecking the underside of her wife's sweaty jaw.

"Yeah," the rocker breathed out, tossing the strap on aside. She felt a smirk tug at her lips as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I am pretty amazing," she half joked.

"Yes, you are," Spencer purred, bringing their lips together for a tender kiss.

Ashley _was_ pretty proud of herself. This was the longest she had lasted with…Velda. Usually, the girl was insatiable. Not this time though. Or at least that's what she thought until—

"Ready to go again?"

The rocker's eyes widened.

She stared at her wife, shocked, as the blonde crawled on top of her spent body. "A-Again, baby?" Ashley felt her body scream with exhaustion at the thought of going another round. She couldn't, there was no way.

"Yes, again," Spencer muttered as she placed kisses on the rocker's neck.

Ashley moaned deeply. "W-We…We've went for six hours straight, Spence."

"Let's make it seven."

"Mmm, I..I-I'm a little tired." The rocker felt her breath hitch. "Oh, God, Spencer…"

"I can't get enough of you, Ash."

Ashley's eyebrows rose as the blonde's fingers brushed against her swollen bundle of nerves. She closed her eyes shut. This woman was going to be the death of her. "B-Baby," she breathed out.

Spencer claimed her lips once again, this time with a little more aggregation. Ashley moaned into the kiss as her wife deepened it. The things Spencer could do with her tongue were—wait, no! The rocker broke away, placing a little distance between them.

The blonde pouted, "Ashley, come back here."

Ashley shook her head, clutching at the bed sheets. "No."

"What?" Spencer frowned confused.

"I can't, Spencer," the rocker continued. "I know you have these sexual cravings because of the pregnancy and I'm all for some Spashley Sexy Times, but…this is too much."

Spencer sat up, "Ashley, what are you—"

"You've become a sex tyrant," Ashley blurted, sitting up.

The blonde paused at those words. "W-What," she muttered.

"A sex tyrant," the rocker repeated. "Sex! You want it all the time. I…I don't even recognize you anymore, Spencer. All you want is sex, sex and more sex! I can deliver, but c'mon! You've become crazy!" Ashley's eyes widened at her own words.

Okay, maybe she could have approached this from a different angle.

Spencer's face flushed with embarrassment. "I-I didn't know…I-I'm so embarrassed," the blonde felt tears prick her eyes as she clambered out of the bed.

Ashley face palmed, "No, Angel, I—"

"I didn't know you thought I was crazy," Spencer cried, running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

The rocker sighed and slipped out of bed, nearly killing herself as she tripped over the discarded strap on. She approached the door and twisted the knob. It was locked, of course. "Spencer, come out of there, please."

"I'm mortified, Ashley!" Was the whimpered reply.

"You don't have to be, Angel."

"Just… get out and leave me alone."

"Spencer—"

"Get out!"

Ashley winced. "Okay," she whispered. "I love you." With that she turned and gathered a fresh batch of clothes, a towel and headed out the door to another bathroom down the hall.

^/^/^

The next day there was still no change between the couple. Spencer was still avoiding Ashley at all costs. The rocker had spent the night in one of the guest bedrooms—Spencer had locked the bedroom door—and was desperate to reconcile with her pregnant wife.

When Spencer finally made an appearance it was in the afternoon when she came down for a snack. Ashley, to the blonde's dismay, entered the room.

The rocker eyed her wife as she made a sandwich for herself. "I could have brought that up to you, Angel. You didn't have to come all the way down here and—"

"Why?" Spencer interrupted, not looking up. "That'd be a little crazy of me. Wouldn't it?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed. "Spencer—"

"I wouldn't want you to think I was a food tyrant," the blonde muttered as her eyes watered. "Stupid pregnancy hormones," she sighed, wiping at her cheeks as tears rolled down.

The rocker's face softened. She immediately walked over to her wife and wrapped her in a hug. Ashley held tighter when Spencer struggled lightly to break the embrace before relaxing in her arms. Ashley buried her face in the blonde's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Angel."

Spencer sobbed into the rocker's neck. "I feel like an emotional wreck right now."

"You're not, baby," Ashley said, kissing her forehead.

"Can you handle me like this for three more months?"

The rocker chuckled, "I'll try," she mock groaned.

Spencer smacked her shoulder and giggled. "Ashley!"

"I am sorry about what I said though, Spence. It was un-call for."

"I don't want to think about it."

"I'm still sorry."

Spencer pulled back slightly and pecked the rocker's lips. "Don't worry about it, Ash."

"You still love me?"

"Hmm, maybe."

"Spencer!"

"Yes, I love you!" Spencer laughed kissing her wife's cheeks.

Ashley looked down at the blonde's baby bump, "Did you hear that, Baby Girl? Your mommy is cruel."

Spencer swatted Ashley's arm. "Don't tell the baby lies!"

"See! She's also abusive."

"Stop, Ashley," Spencer chastised with a smile.

Ashley wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "Speaking of the baby," she said, swaying them lightly back and forth. "We've yet to think of a name and she's almost due to arrive."

"Eric!"

Ashley and Spencer turned to see Eric clambering into the room, his girlfriend, Gerri glued to his side. The couple was wearing matching t-shirts that read "I'm with this sexy beast" with an arrow pointing toward the respective other.

Ashley shivered, "Oh God, they're wearing matching t-shirts now."

Eric and Gerri took a seat at the counter. Eric nodded, "Damn straight!"

Gerri batted her eyelashes, "Jealous, Mama Bear?"

Ashley scoffed. "Hell no."

Spencer hit her wife's arm. "Language and I think it's cute. We should get matching shirts."

The rocker raised an eyebrow at Spencer. "You can't be serious."

The blonde crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not joking."

"You could get a matching shirt for Baby Eric too," Eric chimed with a smile.

"We're _not_ naming our baby Eric," Ashley replied. "Plus, she's a girl!"

Eric pouted.

The rocker turned back to her wife, "And no matching shirts."

"Why not?"

"It's cheesy and too Brady Bunch."

"I like the Brady Bunch."

"Are you purposely trying to get under my skin, Spence?"

"Yes."

"Lovely," Ashley sighed out.

Gerri giggled, "This is very entertaining."

"Oh that reminds me," Ashley said, turning to Eric. "We need to call pest control."

Eric frowned, "We do?"

"Yeah, there's this little rat that won't leave the house—oh my God! She's right next to you, Eric! Quick, kill it before she spreads her diseases and eats all of our cheese!"

Gerri flipped the rocker off.

"Lay off my girl, Ash." Eric chastised.

"Never," Ashley replied, sticking out her tongue.

Gerri pulled out her cell phone as she got a text. She frowned and quickly put the phone away which caught the rocker's attention. "Who'd you get a text from, Short Stack," she asked.

Gerri shrugged and fiddled with her hands, "Oh, you know…just s-someone?"

Ashley crossed her arms. "Okay, now I'm really curious. Who was it?"

The short blonde looked down, "It was yoursisterthatsentit."

"What?"

Gerri sighed and met the rocker's eyes, "It was Kyla."

Ashley looked away, "Oh, her."

Gerri slinked back into her seat, "Yeah…she wanted to meet up later to go apartment hunting."

The rocker's eyes snapped back to meet the short blonde's. "Apartment hunting?"

"Yes," Eric said. "It's where one brings their mighty spears and hunt for big apartments."

"Leave."

"Okay," the driver replied as he quickly exited.

Spencer cleared her throat, "Well, at least we know she's doing…better."

Gerri nodded, "Yeah, she is. I mean she's still hurting of course, but…she's doing better."

Ashley shook her head and shrugged, "Whatever, I don't care."

Gerri's eyes met Spencer's. The older blonde signaled for her to leave, which Gerri was all but too happy to oblige. "I'm just gonna go…" she whispered before shuffling out of the room.

Spencer eyed her wife as Ashley kept herself busy with finishing the blonde's sandwich. She walked over to the rocker and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ashley—"

"I don't want to talk about her, Spencer," Ashley replied with a stern look.

"She's your sister."

"So?"

"I know you've been worried about her, Ash. You can't keep secrets from me."

"Spencer,"' Ashley growled. "I _really_ don't want to talk about her."

Spencer held the rocker's gaze for a moment before breaking the stare and looking away briefly. "Fine. We'll drop this subject, for now, but you can't keep avoiding this."

"Thank you…"

The blonde gripped her wife's hand and entangled their fingers. "Have you heard from Ryan at all this week?"

Ashley shook her head. She was getting sick of that question to be honest. "No. No I haven't and neither has any of the Trouble Makers."

Spencer sighed, "I'm sure he'll call soon."

"Yeah, that's what everyone's been saying," Ashley breathed out as she handed Spencer the finished sandwich. "The more I hear it, the less I believe it."

Spencer took hold of the snack. "He will. And Grandma?"

"According to Brian, she's been doing okay. Elmer's is still upset about the whole thing. I don't blame him, so am I. I think we all are. I mean, she lied to all of us."

Spencer nodded.

"I've lost my best friend, my grandma and my sister, I'm on a roll," the rocker joked somberly.

"You haven't lost them."

"That's what it feels like."

The blonde wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck, "It might feel that way, but it's not. Everyone's, for lack of a better word, going through a rough patch right now."

Ashley's face scrunched up. "This rough patch sucks."

Spencer chuckled, "I know it does, but we'll get through it," she said. "In the meantime, let's focus on our family and bringing our little one into the world."

Ashley smiled and pecked the blonde's lips. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

Spencer returned the kiss. "Good.

It was quiet for a moment after that when suddenly the blonde's brow dropped in question.

"Ash?"

"Mmhm."

"Who's Velda?"

"..."

^/^/^

"So, is Rock Star still waiting on you hand and foot," Christie asked with a teasing smile as she and Spencer made cookies in the kitchen. It was game night and the Trouble Makers loved their

The blonde licked some dough from her fingers, "Yes, but it is adorable."

"Stop eating up all the dough there'll be none left for the rest of us," the redhead chastised with a chuckle. "She is crazy about you. I can't wait to see her when the little one is born."

Spencer snuck in another lick with a hum. "Oh, I know! She's going to spoil her rotten." She scrunched her nose up. "It'll be even more adorable."

"No doubt about that," Christie nodded. She cleared her throat as her face took on a more serious look. The Texan turned to Spencer as she rolled more dough out. "Do you know…ah, do you know if Grandma's doing alright?"

Spencer bit her lip, "We haven't heard from her."

Christie looked down, "Oh."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…it's just we kind of parted on bad terms."

The blonde began to cut out circles, "What do you mean?"

Christie mimicked Spencer's actions. "Ah, it's nothing for you to worry about, darling. Just…tell me if you hear from her okay?"

"Of course," Spencer whispered.

"One thing Grandma never failed at was her cookin'," Christie laughed out as they set the cookies into the oven. "She always made sure our tummies were full with yummy food."

Spencer giggled, "That she did…I miss her," she added looking down.

Christie wrapped her friend in a hug, "I know, sweetheart, but sometimes we all need a little separation and time apart to clear our heads, y'know?"

Spencer nodded against her shoulder. "I guess."

"Is everything okay in here?"

The Texan and the blonde turned to Ashley. Christie waved her off, "I'm trying to make a move on your woman, Rock Star. Beat it."

Ashley crossed her arms in mock anger, "Oh, really?"

Christie mimicked her pose. "Yes. Problem?"

Ashley held her glare for a moment before she shrugged, "Whatever, you can have her."

Spencer tossed a nearby towel at her wife, "Ashley!"

The rocker raised her hands in surrender as she chuckled, "It was a joke! I was joking!"

Christie headed for the living room, "I'll leave you to salvage your marriage, Rock Star," she called over her shoulder with a laugh.

Ashley grinned and made her way over to her wife, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Spencer nodded mutely and kissed the rocker.

Ashley smiled, "I was kicking ass back there. No one can touch my awesomeness."

"What game are you guys on now?"

"Battlefield!"

"Is that the one with the little sack characters."

"…That's Little Big Planet, Spencer."

"Oh. I think that one's better."

"You just think the characters are cute in it."

"Yes."

"How could you not like the gore, realistic, and super hot graphics of Battlefield?"

"There's no little cute sack characters. That's how."

"I married a betrayer."

"I married a nerd."

Ashley smirked, "There's a difference between a nerd and gamer."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, "And what's the difference?"

"Gamers are cooler."

The blonde giggled and shook her head. "All I know is I don't want our daughter around any of those Battle War video games."

"Battlefield and are you kidding me? I wouldn't let her play that."

"Good—"

"She'd have to start of small like, Call of Duty or something."

"Ashley."

"What?"

"No."

"How am I supposed to properly train my daughter to be a gamer if you won't let me do this?"

Spencer shrugged, "Why can't she play sports or something?"

"They have video games for that too."

The blonde groaned and tossed her hands up with a smile, "You're unbearable."

"Unbearably hot," Ashley wrapped her arms around the blonde. "Just like you," she whispered before taking her wife's lips into a passionate kiss.

Spencer moaned into the kiss and deepened it. She pulled their hips closer together as their tongues brushed against one another deliciously. The blonde groaned with pleasure as the rocker began to pepper kisses down her neck, "God, Ashley…that feels so good."

"You're so sexy, baby," Ashley whispered between kisses. The rocker didn't know what it was, but there was just something about her wife that just set her off sometimes. She couldn't get enough of the blonde.

She backed Spencer into a counter and lifted one of the blonde's legs around her waist. She lightly began to rock her hips as she brought their lips back together. "Mmm, Spence, I'm so wet right now. You have no idea, baby." Their breaths became shorter as they picked up speed in their thrusting.

"Ahh, touch me Ash," Spencer begged as she ground her hips harder. "Please."

Ashley felt her heart rate pick up. She slid her hand in between their bodies and into the blonde's sweat pants. She moaned when her fingers came in contact with wetness. "Spencer," she whispered as the blonde placed a thigh between her legs. She pressed her center against it. "What are you doing to me?"

"Fuck me, Ashley," the blonde keened. "Please, I want to feel you inside me."

Ashley gripped Spencer's hand slid it into her own pants, "Together, I want to come together," she breathed out. The blonde wasted no time slipping inside of her and she did the same for her.

They moaned simultaneously and rocked against one another. Their foreheads pressed against the others. Spencer held back a particularly loud moan, "Harder, Ash."

Ashley sped up her movements—

The oven dinged.

Spencer pulled away from the rocker, "That's the cookies," she whispered, heading over to the oven flushed and irritated.

Ashley's arms fell to her sides and her mouth dropped. "Wow, I just got twatt-swatted by some cookies."

Spencer shot the rocker a disapproving look. Ashley shrugged with a frown, "It's true."

"What brought that on anyway?"

"The twat swat?"

"No! The kissing."

"I don't know."

"Was it all that game talk?"

"….maybe."

"Talking about games made you hot?"

"Can I plead the fifth?"

Spencer's eyes widened. "It did, didn't it?

Ashley's face flushed with embarrassment, "It was sexy okay? Shut up."

"I will never let you live this down. You know that right?"

The rocker dropped her head in her hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews! Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Three months later**

Spencer, Glen, and Paula sat in the Davies' kitchen diligently signing and stuffing the "Thank You" cards for the baby shower held last night. In all honesty, Glen would rather be elsewhere, but he was sucked into the job and he had missed spending time with his younger sister. Paula couldn't be happier as she softly hummed a tune in time with her stuffing. She couldn't wait to be a grandmother.

Spencer smiled at her mother and brother. She loved little moments like these. No drama just some nice and quiet family time. Glen caught her eye and grinned.

"So, when ya popping the kid out? It feels like we've been waiting forever for her to slide out."

Spencer's face scrunched up in disgust, "Gross, Glen," she chastised tossing an empty envelope at her chuckling brother. "I don't know how Madison puts up with you."

He pointed towards his wedding band, "Obviously. She can't get enough of the Glen-Meister."

Spencer's eyebrows shot up, "Did you really just call yourself that?"

"Mads loves it," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Especially during—"

"Okay," Paula waved her hands out in front of herself. "Your mother is still present."

"Yeah and your sister is grossed out," Spencer added with a scowl.

Glen shrugged. "You've yet to answer my question, Spence. When will I get to see my niece? "

"Why didn't you just ask me like _that_ to begin with?"

"Will you answer the question already?"

Spencer smiled as she lightly patted her very pregnant belly. "Any day now," she replied quietly. "She's already a couple of days past her due date."

"Wait," Glen said as his eyes widened. "So your thing can break like, any second now?" He paused as a shudder ran through his body. "Gross!"

Paula swatted her son's shoulder, "That's my granddaughter you're talking about." The older blonde smiled as the word granddaughter slipped past her lips. "I love saying that," she giggled. Paula turned to her daughter. "I can't wait to see my little Celine."

Spencer gave her mother a look. "We're not naming her Celine, mom."

Paula scoffed. "And why not?"

"Mom," Glen jumped in. "Just because you're a crazy obsessed fan of Celine Dion—"

"I am n—"

"Doesn't mean Spence and Ash are." He set a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go."

Paula pouted. "It's just a beautiful name."

Spencer chuckled, "You say that every time."

"Well," Paula trailed off as she signed another card. "Do we at least get to know her name?'

"Mom," Spencer sighed, lolling her head to the side.

Paula held her hands up in surrender. "I know, I know. We don't get to know her name until the day she's delivered. I know. I won't ask again."

Glen huffed out a quick laugh, "Yeah, you say _that_ every time too."

"Okay, enough about me," Paula chastised. "Spencer, how's the whole situation with Carol and Ashley going. Are they talking yet?"

Spencer bit her lip and shook her head. "No," she whispered. The ordeal with Ashley and Grandma was still very fresh and still very awkward to talk about. The Davies held grudges like no other. Spencer really couldn't blame her wife though. To be honest, she herself was a little hurt too. That didn't stop her, however, from caving in and speaking to Carol on and off over the past few months.

Paula cast sympathetic eyes on her daughter. "How's Carol doing?"

Spencer let out a deep breath and nodded. "She's doing okay," she shrugged. "Of course she's not her usual self. I can tell she's…not the same. I know she misses everyone."

Everyone missed her as well.

Paula nodded. "Well, what she did was wrong. Time heals all wounds though. Or at least that's what they say," she said, stuffing an envelope. "Hopefully everyone will be able to reconcile and settle all their differences. This separation can't be healthy."

"How's Ash been taking it," Glen asked.

Spencer looked down briefly before meeting his eyes. "Anytime I bring it up, Ashley shuts down. She absolutely refuses to talk about Grandma or Kyla." She sighed as she thought about her sister-in-law. "I know she's hurting though."

Paula nodded once again. "It would have been nice to see Carol and Kyla at the baby shower. I know they would have loved to been there."

"Me too." Spencer bit her lip. She had sent them pictures and videos, but it wasn't the same thing. "It would have been too awkward with them here though and I know Ash would have been upset."

Paula nodded and mentally decided to end that subject there. "So," she said, as she continued her signing and stuffing. "We've gotten forty envelopes done."

"Thirty-five to go," Glen deadpanned.

Spencer was about to reply when a blast of heat surged through her and pressed against her chest. She let out a groan and rubbed at the spot slightly above her heart. "Ow," she moaned out patting her chest.

Suddenly, Ashley came running into the kitchen. Her eyes were frantic with panic. "What is it?" She breathed out, sprinting to her wife's side. "Baby! It's the baby! Is the baby coming? Do I need to call Eric to get the car?" She babbled.

"Ashley."

"We need to call the doctor!"

"Ash."

"Spencer, we need to get you to the—"

Spencer grabbed a hold of her wife's arm. "Ashley!"

Ashley stared back at Spencer with wide worried eyes.

"It's indigestion."

Ashley's brow dropped confused. "W-What?"

"It's just a little heartburn, Ash," Spencer said with a light chuckle. "I'm fine."

Ashley's body deflated with relief. "Oh," she sighed out.

Paula stood from the table, "I'll go get you something for that, honey," she said, walking over to the medicine cabinet.

Glen shook his head at his sister, "You shouldn't have had that second hotdog, sis."

"Thank you, Glen," Spencer deadpanned before turning to her wife. "What are you still doing here, Ash? I thought you and Christie were supposed to be going grocery shopping."

Paula let out a small laugh as she walked back over, "_Ashley_ is going grocery shopping," she asked, handing her daughter the medicine. "I thought I'd never see the day."

Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled, "We can totally do this. How hard can it be?"

Glen chuckled, "Have you ever gone grocery shopping?"

Ashley's smile faltered a bit. "N-No, but I think I'll be able to handle it."

Since the beginning of Spencer's pregnancy Ashley had felt a change wash over her. Her maternal instincts were kicking in and the need to contribute in even the smallest ways had been nagging at her. Ashley wanted to be like every other normal parent out there. She wanted to do normal parent things. She had never had that sense of normality with her parents. Yes, she knew she was the Princess of Rock and her name was worth millions, but she didn't want that to interfere with her family.

Christie walked into the kitchen, glaring at the rocker, "Rock Star, what's taking you so long? I've been waiting in that car forever." She huffed, swatting Ashley's arm lightly. "You were just supposed to grab the grocery list and head back to the car."

Glen laughed, "You guys are going grocery shopping and the first thing you forget is the grocery list?"

Ashley and Christie felt her cheeks heat up. Paula sent her son a look that shut him up immediately. She turned back to her daughter-in-law and the Texan. "I think with the two of you working together, you'll get through it and do well."

"Thanks, Mrs. C," Ashley replied with a smile. Her eyes scanned the kitchen, "Um," she muttered, fiddling with her hands. "Where do we keep the grocery list," she asked her wife in a meek voice.

Spencer smiled and pointed towards the refrigerator. There in all its glory, taped to the front of the fridge, was a very….very long list of grocery items. Ashley carefully took the list from the door. Her eyes widened at the length. She handed it over Christie.

Christie's jaw dropped, "Good lord," she breathed out.

Glen gave the girls cheeky smiles, "Good luck, ladies!"

Ashley shot him a quick glare before bending over and giving Spencer a small kiss on the lips, "We'll be back soon, Angel. Remember to call if anything happens."

Spencer grinned, "I know, Ash."

Ashley shot her a teasing look, "And no more hotdogs."

Spencer pushed her back playfully, "Get out of here," she huffed.

The rocker laughed and went in for another kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too," Spencer replied.

"Barf," Glen groaned, earning a slap in the back of the head courtesy of Paula.

"Okay we're going," Ashley said as she and Christie headed out of the kitchen.

^/^/^

Christie huffed out a groan as she turned around their cart—an empty one at that—once again as Ashley decided to change directions again. They had been grocery shopping for a little over thirty minutes without the actual putting groceries in the shopping cart.

It was getting ridiculous.

Ashley frowned at the list, "It says ketchup."

Christie leaned heavily on the handle bars of the cart. "Well, I'm glad you can read, Rock Star," she replied sarcastically. "Now, where is the ketchup section?"

Ashley looked left then right….then behind her and straight ahead. "Um."

Christie face palmed. "We're doomed."

Ashley turned back towards her bodyguards. "Carrot Top, where's the ketchup at?"

Danny let out a laugh and held his hands up, "I can't help, Ash. That was your strict order in the car, remember? You said no matter what, Elmer's and I can't help." He and Aiden chuckled as Ashley scowled and turned back to her list.

She'll just skip ketchup for now.

"Bread," she said out loud.

Christie perked up, "Oh, I saw some bread over in that isle," she said, pointing two isles down to the right. "Let's go." She turned the cart and they were off.

Okay, that's a lot of different brands.

Ashley tilted her head, "Alright…we found the bread."

Christie scratched the side of her head. "Yeah…"

"Which one do we get?"

"I don't know. Which one is usually in your pantry?"

"Um."

"I don't think that's a brand, Rock Star."

"Oh! This one!" Ashley said, grabbing the loaf with the yellow casing. She inspected it carefully. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is the right one." She smiled at the red head.

Christie slapped her hands together, "Well, that's one item down." She grinned at the rocker. "This isn't so bad. I think we're doing pretty well."

Ashley nodded as she proudly placed the bread into the cart. She looked down at the list. "Okay, next on the list is milk." She bit her lip. "I think I remember seeing that down this way," Ashley said stepping in front of the cart and leading the way with Christie behind her.

Danny chuckled as he and Aiden followed behind. "How long do you think it'll take them to realize there are signs pointing to where they need to go," he stage whispered to Aiden.

Elmer's grinned, "I wonder if they'll let me get candy."

As they were about to round the corner their cart hit another one. Ashley looked up from the list to apologize when suddenly she froze. Christie, Danny, and Aiden stood shocked as well as they eyed their crashee.

Kyla.

For her part, Kyla was just as shocked. Out of all the grocery stores in New York…

Aiden's eyes lit up, "Kyla!" He shuffled past the stunned group and wrapped his arms around his cousin tightly. "I missed you, Kyla," he whispered into her shoulder.

Kyla stood stiff for a second before recuperating the hug with vigor, "I missed you too, Elmer's."

Aiden pulled back and gave Kyla a stern look, "What you did was bad, Kyla. You hurt Ryan badly," he said pointing his finger at her. "Don't do it again, because I don't want everyone to be sad again."

Kyla bit back tears. "I won't."

He raised that famous Davies' brow. "You promise?"

"I promise," she breathed out.

Aiden smiled, "Good." He said, giving her another quick hug.

Christie eyes darted from Ashley, who stood looking down at her hands, to Kyla who had her eyes trained on her big sister. She cleared her throat. "Um, Elmer's, why don't you and Danny go look for some candy while I tackle some items on this list," she said, ushering them away.

Aiden perked up at the mention of candy, "Okay," he replied.

Christie nodded towards Kyla. "Nice seeing ya, darling."

As they moved away, the sisters could hear Aiden asking how it was possible to tackle a list. Kyla and Ashley stood staring at each other in complete silence. The tension between them was palpable. Neither of them knew what to say. What was there to say?

Kyla decided to make the first move. "Hey."

Okay, that wasn't much, but it was a start.

Ashley nodded. "Hey," she whispered in reply.

The both shuffled in place, awkwardly staring off into space and at one another. Ashley ran her eyes over Kyla's form. She noted her sister had lost some weight. She didn't look horrible. She looked healthy. She just didn't have that same liveliness she usually had about her.

Ashley scoffed her foot on the floor, "Um, the guys tell me you've found your own apartment," she said, looking up at her sister.

That was a good conversation started, right?

Kyla nodded, "Yeah," she said, sliding easily into the conversation. "Yeah, it's actually in the village. Not too far from here. I got it for a good price, surprisingly."

"That's good," Ashley commented with a small nod.

"How's Spencer and the baby," Kyla asked, eager to know about her niece.

Ashley smiled as she thought about her family, "They're both doing great. Any day now the little one will be here with us. It's pretty much just a waiting game right now."

"You're totally gonna spoil her."

"Duh."

They both fell into a short laughter before it went silent again. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. It felt, at least for a small moment, that nothing bad had ever happened transpired. It were as if the past was just that…the past.

It was never that simple though.

Ashley cleared her throat, "Look, Kyla," she began as she moved a bit closer to her sister. "The things I said to you that…that night. I-I didn't mean—"

"Ash," Kyla interrupted with a wave of the hand. "It's fine. I deserved it."

"No," Ashley shook her head. "No, you didn't. What I said was harsh. I apologize for that."

"Like I said it's fine, Ash." Kyla placed her hand on Ashley's briefly before pulling away. "I know you were angry with me that night." Kyla looked down.

"I think I was more disappointed than angry," Ashley confessed.

Kyla nodded. "Me too," she whispered.

Ashley wanted to delve deeper and ask the big question…WHY? But that wasn't her place. She didn't want to get in the middle of something that was between her sister, Mack, and Ryan. It was difficult staying "out of it" though.

Kyla bit her lip, "Have you heard from R-Ry...him," she asked in a quiet voice.

So much for staying out of it.

Ashley nodded slowly. "Kind of…He sent us a letter not too long ago saying he was okay and not to worry. It had no return address on it or anything though," she replied with a hint of irritation. She loved Ryan, she did. But he was just as stubborn as her sometimes.

Kyla looked down, "I-I'm glad he's doing alright."

Ashley shuffled on her feet awkwardly as an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"Grandma says she misses you."

Ashley's eyes shot up to meet her sister's.

Kyla pressed on, "I know you're not ready to talk about her, but, despite my own anger about the whole situation and the lies…I stopped by to see her….and she's doing well."

Ashley looked elsewhere as she took in the news. Yes, she was happy to hear that, but she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. And Kyla knew that. She knew how her sister worked.

They were met with another bought of silence when suddenly, Kyla chuckled.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at her sister, "What?" She knew that laugh. That was Kyla's devious laugh. The laugh she used when she was about to tell a joke or tease somebody.

"Are you guys here… _grocery shopping_?"

Called it.

Ashley felt her cheeks flush, "Shut up, Kyla."

The short brunette huffed out a short laugh. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I'm trying out different… motherly things," Ashley muttered as her sister continued to laugh. "Shut up it's not funny," she said, although she too was starting to laugh. It was a little funny.

Kyla quieted down her laughs enough to breath out, "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah," Ashley murmured.

They both shared a smile.

Kyla bumped Ashley's shoulder, "I miss you, Ash," she confessed quietly.

Ashley bit her lip, "I miss you too, Ky."

The short brunette wrapped her arms around her sister. Ashley returned the hug with a powerful squeeze. She didn't want to cry, but she was damn near close to putting on a giant water work show for the curios fans and shoppers around them.

Ashley sniffled as they pulled back. She watched as Kyla discreetly swiped at her eyes. Out of paranoia, Ashley looked around; she spotted Christie, Danny, and Aiden not too far off. The shopping cart looked nearly full. Which was a good sign…she supposed.

Kyla followed her line of sight before turning back to her sister. "You should probably get back to them."

Ashley met her sister's eyes. "Yeah," she breathed out.

Kyla pulled out a small piece of paper and pen. She scribbled on it before handing it to her sister. "That's my home phone number and address." She explained.

Ashley took hold of the paper and nodded silently.

"I'd like for you to visit or call sometime," Kyla said, somewhat bashfully.

"Definitely," Ashley replied with a small grin. She looked back at her little shopping gang before looking back at her sister. "It was nice seeing you, Kyla."

"You too," Kyla whispered.

Ashley nodded before turning the other way and walking toward her small group. As she approached Aiden was waving over her shoulder towards Kyla. "Bye, Kyla!"

Kyla returned the wave with a smile, "Bye, Elmer's!"

Christie eyed Ashley carefully as the rocker stood next to her, "How'd it go, Rock Star," she asked.

Ashley let out a slow breath and nodded. "It went…pretty smooth actually." She grinned softly.

Christie returned the grin. "I'm glad."

"Me too."

"So, do you see a Davies sister reconciliation happening soon?"

Ashley turned to look back at her sister and smiled, "Yeah. I do."

^/^/^

"It felt really nice seeing her," Ashley called out from their master suite.

Spencer slipped on her night gown and slithered under the bed's covers. "I'm glad you two are finally working things out," she replied, heaving a relaxed sigh, "even if it took you two bumping into one another at a grocery store."

Ashley chuckled as she emerged from the bathroom wearing her short short pajama bottoms and tight tank top. "I thought it would be more awkward than it was seeing her," she said as she turned off the bedroom lights and slid under the covers. "I mean, it was at first, but then it felt like old times."

Spencer turned onto her side, well as best as she could, and released a hum of content as her wife spooned her, placing a hand on her pregnant belly. "Well, that's how you two work."

Ashley snuggled in closer. "What do you mean?"

"You and Kyla," Spencer continued. "You argue, don't speak to each other for days, months in this case, and then suddenly you find yourselves in a position where you're forced to talk to one another. Then, things get resolved."

The rocker's brow dropped. They did do that, didn't they?

"I blame your hard head," the blonde added.

Ashley released a small laugh. "You love my hard head."

"Sometimes," Spencer teased as she took hold of Ashley's hand and played with the rocker's fingers.

"I can tell she's still torn up about Ryan."

"That's understandable, but as much as I love Kyla, she made a big mistake."

Ashley nodded. "Yeah…I think she truly realizes that now."

"Is Mack out of the picture?"

"I don't know…I didn't ask," the rocker replied. "I would think so, I mean, I don't think Kyla's that stupid. She wouldn't go back to him."

Spencer hummed in agreement, "Let's hope not."

"She brought up grandma," Ashley whispered.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she said she's visited and that she's doing alright," the rocker said as she sightless stared off into the darkness. "She says…Grandma misses everyone."

Spencer bit her lip. She didn't want to push Ashley. She knew it took baby steps when it came to addressing family issues—or any issue at that—with her. Seeing as how Ashley, herself, was the one to broach the topic though, it felt okay to speak on the subject.

"Have you thought about contacting her, Ash?"

Ashley was quiet for a moment before she replied, "I'll think about it."

Spencer nodded. That answer was a whole lot better than the silence she would previously receive when she asked that question.

"So, how was your day, Angel," Ashley asked, patting her wife's stomach lightly. "Chelsea told me you had become a little upset earlier. What's that about?"

Spencer sighed and picked at the comforter. "Nothing…" She trailed off.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Spencer."

Spencer sighed once more. "We were looking through some photo albums."

The rocker frowned. "And?"

"And, I saw pictures of myself, Ashley."

Ashley's frown deepened. "Baby, where are you going with this?"

"I'm fat."

Ashley groaned, "Spencer, not this again. You are not fat."

"I used to be so thin," Spencer muttered.

"Baby, you're pregnant." Ashley said. "Besides, you're the thinnest pregnant woman I've ever seen."

"Do you still think I'm pretty?"

Ashley kissed her wife's cheek and shoulder, "You're the prettiest woman I've ever seen."

"Okay, now you're just saying whatever so I don't become upset."

"No, I'm telling the truth." Ashley countered, pulling the blonde closer.

Spencer let out a moan of pain.

Ashley loosened her grip on her wife, "Oh, I'm sorry, Angel."

"No, it's not that."

"Heartburn? Did you have another hot dog again, Spence?"

"Ashley, call the doctor."

Ashley leaned up on her elbow to get a better look at her wife. "Why?"

"Because my water just broke."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for any errors and sorry for the wait!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The pregnancy was a bloody battle that left Ashley and her ego bruised. From the house to the hospital, everything had been a chaotic flurry of doctors, scrubs, yelling, and tears. The fumbling with the suitcases, the obscenities her wife hurled her way, and the vice like grip on her hand during labor were noting compared to what hell Spencer was going through.

Ashley was reminded of this via her wife's various, loud, and _colorful_ words.

Nevertheless, like a good soldier, Ashley was proud. She wore her battle scars with valor as she was awarded with something greater than any accolade she could ever receive; the wail of her first born as she entered the world.

For the family and friends scattered amongst the sidelines, however, it was more of a waiting game. A nine hour, tension filled, treacherous waiting game. Courted off in a private holding room, the Davies, Troublemakers, and Carlin clan waited with eagerness to receive news on the progress of the birth. Some passed their time with pacing while others spoke quietly to the person next to them.

Ashley, still wearing her scrubs, shuffled into the waiting room ragged and worn. But the tired yet proud smile adorning her face made up for her haphazard appearance. Immediately she was encircled by family and friends, bombarding her with questions about the baby and Spencer.

Ashley raised her hands to silent them, "Spencer's fine… she's resting. The baby…_our_ baby's fine; seven pounds and six ounces with ten tiny fingers and ten toes." The rocker smiled proudly as the group awed at the information they had been waiting for hours to hear.

Paula dabbed at her eyes with the tissues clutched in her hand. "What did you name her," she asked.

"Eric, right," Eric jumped in, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "No, dumbass. We decided on Jamie Raife Davies."

Another round of "awws" erupted from the circle.

Eric nodded with approval, "That works too." He winked at Ashley.

"When can we see her," Chelsea asked with hopeful eyes.

"The grandparents get first dibs on seeing the baby," Arthur chimed before he and Paula set off to the maternity ward with huge smiles.

Disheartened, but happy nonetheless, the group all filtered back to their seats. The atmosphere went from anxious to uplifting and comfortable within the drop of a hat. Ashley was grateful for the calm and drama-less evening. The birth had gone off without a hitch.

And that was a rare occurrence—read victory—for the Davies family.

Aiden gathered his cousin into hug. "I'm so happy for you, Ash," he screeched.

"Thanks, Elmer's," she returned the hug with just as much vigor. "Hey," she whispered, pulling him off in to a quieter corner. "I snuck a picture of Jamie on my cell if you want to see it."

"I wanna see," he said, nodding his head with vigor.

She held her finger up to her lips, quieting him. Ashley pulled out her cell and showed her cousin the picture. Aiden huddled over the phone in awe. "She's beautiful, Ash," he whispered, never taking his eyes from the picture.

Ashley grinned, "Just like her mommy," she added.

Aiden gathered Ashley into another hug. He didn't have the words to describe how he was feeling. He was always more of a tactile person anyway. Ashley returned the hug. Aiden flashed another smile before prancing, literally, back to his seat next to Susan.

Releasing a satisfied sigh, Ashley quietly re-entered her wife's room. Spencer slept peacefully in her bed. She deserved a good rest. Ashley took a seat near the entrance, titled her head back, and closed her eyes. She could do for a small nap too.

The door clicked open and closed, but the rocker thought nothing of it. That was probably a nurse doing her daily rounds and whatnot. As long as she left the rocker undisturbed everything would be fi-

"Wow, you look wiped out," a familiar voice said from beside her.

A familiar voice that she, and many others hadn't heard from in months. Ashley's eyes shot open as she flew from her chair and turned to face, "Ryan," she whispered in disbelief. Was this a mirage?

He smiled. His warm grey eyes twinkled with joy. He looked great. He had a light tan; his muscular-slim build was back. His hair was combed, cut, and primed. A completely different Ryan from the last tattered and brokenhearted one she had seen last.

"Hey," the bass player replied.

Over come with joy and relief at seeing him, Ashley immediately threw her arms around her best friend. It had been so long and the vague post cards he had sent just weren't doing it. She needed him and he was here. She had dreamt of this moment and it was finally here. So, it was the love and the relief that pushed Ashley to punch him in the stomach.

Ryan groaned and bent over, clutching his stomach. "I deserved that," he huffed out.

"Yeah, that and more," she scoffed. "I really missed you, asshole."

Just as Ryan was about to reply his eyes flittered to Spencer's resting form. He released a small breath and smiled, "How about we discuss this over a cup of coffee in the cafeteria?"

^/^/^

"So, this whole time you've been in Florida," Ashley asked, leaning forward onto the table.

Ryan took a sip of his mediocre coffee and nodded. "Yeah, you know I have family in Miami. I figured I'd go there to get some rest, y'know? Get away from it all."

"Wow," the rocker breathed out.

Ryan chuckled lightly. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Ashley shrugged and released a chuckle as well. "I-I don't know…I thought you were out of the country or something. You seemed so far away."

"Well, I'm back now," the bass player said. "Florida was good to me…I needed that. I did some surfing, got back into shape and…" he hesitated with what he was about to say next.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at him, "And," she pressed.

He released a nervous laugh and shrugged. "And…I re-connected with my true self."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Wow, you sound very Zen."

Ryan mock bowed, "Yes. I am now one with the Zen." They both laughed briefly, basking in each other's company with uncontained joy. "Are you still in need of a bass player? I've been told I'm really good."

"I've heard better," Ashley shot back jokingly. "But…if you still want the position, it's yours."

"I do," he whispered. "I would also like to meet my niece Jamie."

Ashley's eyes lit up at the mention of her daughter, "You'll get your turn."

"Is there a waiting list I'm not aware of?"

"Kind of," Ashley shrugged. "Everyone's been waiting to see her. I can't blame them. I think they've made some sort of waiting list thing."

Ryan nodded and finished off his coffee. "Speaking of everyone wanting to see Jamie…what are we going to do about the press circus outside?"

Ashley sighed. She had completely forgotten about the vicious crowd of on lookers waiting just outside of the hospital's exit. She had almost forgotten her standing in society for a moment. "Fuck, I don't know. I'll have to talk to Elmer's and Danny about an exit; and then Eric for the getaway car."

"Maybe we can set up a diversion?" Ryan suggested.

"Like what, James Bond?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Hear me out. We'll just do what we did in Germany. Remember when you were at that hospital because you were faking ill and then we had Elmer's decoy as you while you went off frolicking with Spencer?" He raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response.

Ashley's brow dropped. "I don't frolic."

Ryan face palmed. Releasing a sigh he looked back up at Ashley. "Focus, Ash. I'm formulating a plan."

"What plan? I doubt Aiden could decoy as a baby."

Ryan's jaw dropped. "Really? Really, Ashley?" He asked shaking his head. "I'm talking about using a decoy like, a toy baby or something. We can get….Susan to cover herself up with blankets or something while holding the fake baby. She can distract the paps, while you and Spencer getaway in the back."

Ashley thought about the plan before smirking. "I knew I kept you around for something."

He smiled. "It's my genius," he replied playfully.

Ashley laughed. "Well, Spencer won't be released for a couple of days, but the plan sounds like it'll work. I've just gotta clue Elmer's and Danny in."

Ryan nodded and clasped his hands together. "Speaking of the guys…I miss them. Let's go see them. It's been far too long," he said, standing from his seat.

^/^/^

Ashley and Ryan walked into the waiting room. Eric is the first to spot Ryan and he wastes no time engulfing the bass player in a hug. He steps back and takes in Ryan's presence, "Well, look at who it is," the driver says with a playful smirk. "We've missed you, Ryan. It's been awhile. Where the hell have you been?"

The Trouble Makers gathered around the bass player in greeting. Their girlfriends, respectfully, stay huddled in their social circle across the room, but wave at Ryan. The bass player returns their waves with a smile.

"I've been in Florida," Ryan replied. "I missed you guys too. I just needed to put some distance between me and…" He lets the sentence trail off.

Danny nods in understanding. "We've got it, bro. We're just glad you're back," he patted Ryan on the shoulder before pausing. "You…are back to stay, right?"

Ryan nods, "I am back to stay," he assured everyone.

From the other side of the room, a frantic Kyla burst through the door sputtering out apologies or her lateness as she rushed over to Ashley. She gathered her older sister into a hug. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she breathed out. "The traffic was horrible and you wouldn't believe the sleaze balls out front. I had to shove about a hundred of them to get inside. And I'm totally not dressed for a photo-op."

Ryan stood still, shocked at the sight before him. It had been a while since he'd seen Kyla. She was still just as beautiful as he had remembered her. Ashley's eyes darted between Ryan and Kyla. It was clear her sister hadn't noticed her ex-boyfriend standing right behind her.

"Um," Ashley said. "It doesn't matter, Ky. You're here and that's all that counts," she said, giving the short brunette a small smile.

Eric cleared his throat. "Well, this is going to be awkward," he whispered under his breath to Danny who nodded in return.

"Uh, hey, Kyla." Ryan said quietly.

Kyla's eyes widened with fright and apprehension. She shot Ashley a look that read, "Why didn't you tell me my ex was right behind me?" Ashley simply shrugged as a way of apology.

Kyla slowly turned around and met Ryan's eyes. "Ryan," she whispered. She subconsciously smoothed the wrinkles out on her clothing.

Ryan and Kyla eyed one another, assessing each other's appearance. Ryan smile gently, his eyes filled with nothing, but warmth. "You look great, Kyla," he said.

Kyla blushed and cast her eyes down at her lack luster clothes before glancing back up at her ex. "You look amazing," she replied with a shy smile. She released a shuttering breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. "Look, Ryan…I'm so sorry for everything—"

"It's okay, Kyla," Ryan interrupted with a sad smile. "It's done."

Kyla's shoulder's dropped in relief, but there was something strange with his wording. It's done. Did that mean they were done? Were they done completely? She wanted to know, but she knew it wasn't her place to ask. So instead she smiled. "I'm still sorry."

Ryan nodded. He knew this was hard for her and he didn't want to put her through any guilt trip. That wasn't his style. Despite how much she hurt him a part of the bass player would always be in love with Kyla. But things were different now…

Ashley awkwardly cleared her throat gaining the attention of the two. "Uh…I don't want to interrupt you both, but…did you want some privacy?"

Ryan and Kyla simultaneously shook their heads hastily. They laughed at each others' mimicked motions. Ashley looked at them as if they were crazy. Ryan exclaimed, "It's okay, Ash. We're good." He could feel, and he was sure Kyla felt the same, that they weren't ready to be alone together. Not yet.

Kyla nudged Ashley's shoulder, "So, where's my niece," she asked, her mood suddenly uplifted.

Ashley returned the smile. "She's in the maternity ward. Everybody's been taking turns at seeing her. Spencer's in her room resting, but she might be awake now."

Kyla nodded and clasped her hands together. "I can't wait to see the baby! She's probably adorable," she gushed in a high pitched voice.

Just as Ashley was about to reply a voice sounded form the entrance of the waiting room. "Ugh, sorry I'm late!"

Everyone turned to look at a beautiful raven haired woman with striking green eyes huffing indignantly wearing a sheepish smile. "I know, I know, I'm horrible. It's literally like a circus out there and the security is insane." The beauty made her way over to Ryan. "I had to show them a picture of us to prove I knew somebody from the inner circle."

Ashley and Kyla exchanged looks of confusion. Who was this lady?

The lady in question turned to Ashley and held out her hand with a smile that could rival a news anchor's. "Hi! Congratulations, Ashley."

Ashley took her hand, cautiously, and shook it. "Thank you…" She trailed off, shooting Ryan a questioning look.

Ryan released a nervous breath. "Um, Ashley, Kyla, guys," he placed his hand on Maria's shoulder and stood behind her. "This is Maria…my girlfriend."

And if possible, everyone's jaw in the room dropped.

"Oh shit," Eric muttered a little too loudly.

^/^/^

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I wouldn't joke about something like this, Spencer," Kyla screeched, her voice carrying heavily in the small hospital room.

Spencer's brow dropped. "I know, but…he has a girlfriend?"

Kyla nodded her eyes wide. "Yes, a girlfriend. A beautiful, well spoken, likable girlfriend named Maria. Even her name is beautiful!" Kyla said with a light groan.

Spencer shook her head as she took in the information. "I had no idea. Then again, Ryan hasn't really kept in touch. He's never mentioned a girlfriend."

Kyla sighed. "I knew this was going to happening. I knew he was going to find somebody else and move on. I mean, what was I expecting? For him to come back to me?"

Spencer shot her sister-in-law a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Kyla."

Kyla waved it off. "No it's my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did. I know that now, but… it just stings." Spencer nodded silently. Kyla released a sharp breath and lifted her shoulders. "I saw Jamie," she said, her voice changing to one of excitement.

Spencer immediately smiled. "Isn't she adorable?"

Kyla nods and squeals. "She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen in my life. And you two are going to be great mothers. Ashley's already obsessing over her."

Spencer rolled her eyes playfully. "That little girl is going to be completely spoiled."

Kyla chuckled. "Especially if she can master your little pout."

Spencer nodded, "It'll be one of the first tricks I teach her," she joked. "I just can't wait to be out of this hospital and back home with Ashley and Jamie…it's going to be perfect."

Kyla smiled. "Everything's finally going right for a change." Spencer smacked her on the hand. Kyla frowned and retracted her injured hand. "Ow, what the hell, Spencer?"

"Whenever anyone says everything is going right or something to that affect, something bad happens. It's like bad luck," Spencer explained.

Kyla scowled at her sister-in-law.

^/^/^

Ashley stood in the maternity ward with her face pressed to the glass, watching her baby in the other room. It was quiet in this section of the hospital. A nice private sector. Being a Rock Princess had its perks.

"Hi, Jamie," she whispered, tapping the glass, as she tried to gain her resting daughter's attention. She smiled as she watched her baby released a small yawn.

"Jamie? Is that her name?"

Ashley turned to see Carol standing near the entrance of the maternity ward. Carol cautiously took a step forward and looked through the glass and toward the baby. Ashley's eyes remained fixed on her grandmother's every move with a mixture of awe and shock.

"What are you doing here," Ashley said in a cold voice.

Carol peeled her eyes away from her great granddaughter and set on Ashley. She released a sigh. Her whole demeanor painted with trepidation. "Ashley, I know you're still upset with—"

"You're damn right I'm still upset with you," Ashley growled out in a low voice.

"Ashley would you ever give me the opportunity to properly meet my great granddaughter," Carol asked as her eyes began to water. Other than her grandkids forgiveness that was the one thing she wanted.

Ashley eyed Carol carefully before releasing a small sigh, her shoulders sagging slightly. "Yes," she whispered. Carol smiled and was about to respond when Ashley raised her hand silencing her. "But not as frequently as you'd like. I'll have someone set up a schedule for you."

An awkward silence fell amongst them.

Carol hesitated before responding, "Ashley, I am deeply sorry for what I hid from you and the family…would please find it in your heart to forgive me. I-I..I love you." She placed her clasped hands against her chest, almost in a prayer like stance.

Ashley clenched her jaw as she felt a sob trying to work its way up her throat. She pushes it down and away. "I need to get back to Spencer," she said before exiting the maternity ward without another word or glance back toward her grandmother.

^/^/^

"I'm sorry again for the things I said, Ash," Spencer said referring to her bought of angry words she had sputtered during labor. She looked up at her wife from her shoulder and winced sheepishly.

Ashley pecked the blonde's forehead and cuddled her closer, "Well, at least I can say that was the first time anybody had ever called me a bitch mother asshole."

Spencer groaned and buried her head in Ashley's neck. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "Sorry," she grumbled once again.

Ashley laughed lightly. "Spencer, it was nothing really. It was the heat of the moment."

"Still," Spencer breathed out, intertwining their fingers.

A comfortable silence enveloped them.

"Grandma stopped by today," Ashley whispered suddenly.

Spencer pulled back slightly to look Ashley in the eyes, "What," was all she could say. She could hardly believe what she had just heard.

Ashley sighs and looks at her wife, "She wanted to see the baby."

Spencer processed the information she had just received. She bits her lip in contemplation as she meets her wife's troubled eyes. "Did…did you say anything?"

"I did…um she wanted to know if she'd be able to see Jamie on a regular basis."

"And what did you say?"

"In so many words…she wouldn't be able to."

Spencer said nothing as she rested her head back on Ashley's shoulder. To be frank she was too tired to really get into a deep conversation of the matter.

"I feel a little bit bad for what I said," Ashley whispered, running her hand through Spencer's hair. "But I can't forgive her. Not yet. I'm not ready."

Spencer nodded. "That's understandable." A small yawn slipped past her lips.

Ashley wrapped both of her arms around her wife. "You sleepy, Angel?"

"Labor does that to a girl."

"When did you get so witty?"

"Labor also does that to a girl."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Welcome home, Jamie," Ashley whispered to the precious bundle in her arms as she and her family entered their home, all together, for the first time.

Spencer and Jamie had finally been released from the hospital after four, as Ashley so poetically put it, grueling days. The staff was pleasant enough and the nurses had politely waited to ask for an autograph after the release forms were signed, but the rocker had been anxious to get home and it showed. She wanted to spend some quality time with her family before she had to take on the role of Boss again at the record company. Luckily, she had Clay to hold down the fort for the time being.

It was odd, Ashley mused, coming home to a quiet and empty house. Their extended family, namely the Trouble Makers, although reluctant, had agreed to give her, Spencer, and their newborn some time alone. As much as they loved their friends, whole heartedly, they were grateful for the privacy given to them for this short time period.

As they entered the confines of their bedroom, Spencer sighed in relief. It had been a hassle getting from the hospital to the house. The photographers and press circus were dying to get a glimpse—read picture—of the newborn and were relentless in the pursuit. One journalist even had the balls to proclaim to the hospital administration that he was Ashley's cousin and there for should be allowed entrance. It was a nightmare, but the Trouble Makers always remained two steps ahead. With their preparation and precision, the family was able to escape the hospital unscathed.

"I can't take my eyes off of her," Ashley said, staring down at their daughter, as she walked over to her wife sat tiredly on their bed.

Spencer stretched her arms out, wiggling her fingers toward their baby. Ashley carefully placed Jamie in the blonde's arms and took a seat. They both smiled as the newborn's face scrunched up adorably as she yawned.

Jamie was simply gorgeous. She had a small patch of soft dark blonde hair, sun kissed skin, and beautiful hazel eyes. At nearly one week old, this baby was already a heartbreaker. Jamie seemed to know this too, if her pleasant garbles of nonsense were anything to go by every time an adult complimented her.

Ashley ran her pinky over the baby's puckered lips. Jamie immediately latched onto the pinky and began sucking with vigor. Chestnut eyes widened with surprise and amusement, "Whoa," she laughed softly. "I think someone's hungry."

"I have about five pre-made bottles in the thermal sack over there," Spencer gestured towards the bag she had placed on the dresser earlier. "Could you grab one, Ash?"

Ashley nodded, trying to hide her shock. Five bottles made in one go? Was Spencer trying to suck those puppies dry? Biting her tongue, as to not upset her wife, the rocker padded over to the bags and grabbed a bottle. Handing it over, she was met with a glare.

"What?"

"I saw that look, Ashley."

Ashley played dumb. "What look, Angel?" Her eyebrows rose for effect.

Spencer gave her a wry look. "Don't 'Angel' me." She placed the bottle in Jamie's eager mouth and cracked a smile, despite her irritation, when the baby hummed in content.

Ashley rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to her wife. "Spencer, you've gotta admit, that's lot of…pumping." Her eyes fell on their feeding daughter. Not that this little one was complaining, from the looks of it.

Spencer blushed. "I just want to be prepared," was her only explanation and it was true. Her maternal instincts, not that they hadn't been there before, were kicking in full drive now. Everything had a new meaning. It wasn't just her and Ashley anymore. They were officially mothers.

The thought was as terrifying as it was gratifying.

"I get that, baby." Ashley's eyes gleamed with mirth. "But, you're also not a cow."

Spencer scoffed, nudging her wife's shoulder. "You're lucky I'm holding our daughter, Ashley Davies." She narrowed her eyes. "Or else I'd smack you." Her light hearted threat fell on deaf ears, however.

"I can't believe it…"

"That'd I'd smack you? You better believe it."

Ashley laughed, shaking her head. Intrigued by the melodic noise coming from her mother, Jamie momentarily stopped her feeding, and stared up in awe. "I meant, I can't believe this," the rocker finished her thought. She allowed Jamie to grasp her index finger. "I can't believe we're actually mothers."

Spencer smiled at her wife. This was her favorite Ashley. When the rocker was worry free, with all of her walls down as she embraced, rather than hide, her emotions and vulnerability. It was rare that anyone got to see this side of Ashley. Not even her friends, whom the rocker had known practically all of her life, got to see this Ashley. It made Spencer feel all the more closer to her.

"I think she's done feeding," Ashley said, pulling Spencer from her musings. The rocker reached for Jamie. "She looks tired. Here…I'll put her down for some sleep." Ashley carried her child over to their bedside, where her crib resided.

Pushed by their family and friends insisting, the couple had mutually agreed to keep Jamie close by during her first couple of weeks before moving her into the bedroom that Paula, Spencer, and Sammy had painstakingly designed, across the hall.

Ashley placed a small kiss on the side of Jamie's head as she patted the baby's back, coaxing a small burp to escape. When it did, in a surprisingly loud way, she carefully placed her daughter into her crib and grinned as the baby almost immediately set off for some much needed rest.

When Ashley returned to her wife's side, she found Spencer lying down with a content smile on her lips, staring up at the ceiling. Ashley lay down next to her, allowing an amused grin to stretch across her lips when the blonde practically latched on to her side. "Sleepy," she asked.

"Mmm." Spencer tucked her head under Ashley's chin and moved closer. "Not really." She sighed with content. "I just miss being able to do this without…" She waved a lazy hand at her midsection. "Any barrier."

Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer. "But we did this at the hospital, Angel. In fact, it was one of the first things you wanted to do after Jamie arrived."

"This is different," Spencer commented. "We're at home in our bed…it's more cozy like this." She fiddled with her wife's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Plus, there are no nurses here…"

Ashley's eyebrow peeked as she waited for her wife to elaborate. When Spencer said nothing more, her curiosity got the best of her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice hinged with slight amusement and bewilderment.

Her wife's generic reply, "Nothing," came a little too fast.

Ashley chuckled softly. "Now I know you're hiding something."

Spencer sighed as she watched, almost in a trance like state, her finger trace along the contours of the rocker's neck. "It's just…" She stopped her mini exploration and balled her hand into a fist. "They annoyed me."

"How?"

"They flirted with you." Spencer frowned. "Especially that tall one with the black hair." She rolled her eyes at the thought of the overly friendly employee. "She was practically all over you."

Ashley could feel a chuckle bubbling within, but she fought it. "They weren't flirting with me." She looked down and shot her wife an incredulous look. "They were being…polite."

Spencer's head shot up, narrowly missing the rocker's chin. "Excuse me, but I wouldn't call giving my phone number out to a married woman polite." Her face scrunched up with disgust and she let loose a scoff for good measure.

Ashley held back the urge to laugh. "She was…" she searched for the right words to really set things off. "She was making sure I'd have it in case I felt lonely and needed a nurse to…" Pause for effect. "Patch me up."

If looks could kill, Ashley Davies would be buried six feet under right now. Spencer's eyes sparked with anger. "I can't believe you would say…" Her voice trailed off when the rocker began laughing. Spencer's face flushed. "Ash, that's not funny!" She slapped her wife's belly and, much to her chagrin, Ashley only laughed harder. Spencer pouted and made a move to leave the bed.

"No!" Ashley chuckled, wrapping her arms around her retreating wife and pulling her back down onto the bed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Spencer tried to wiggle out of her arms. "Spencer," she whined.

Spencer gave up her struggle, but tilted her head away when the rocker leaned into kiss her cheek, ignoring Ashley's resolute pout. "No. That was mean." She crossed her arms. "No kisses for you."

Ashley sighed. "Spence…" She tried to make eye contact with Spencer, but the blonde stubbornly looked elsewhere. "Angel," The rocker whispered in a drawn out teasing tone as she straddled her wife.

Spencer turned her head away, still set on ignoring her...persistent wife, despite the sudden spike in temperature the room had taken. When did it become so hot?

Ashley unfolded Spencer's arms and placed them above her head. She leaned forward. "Baby, forgive me." She placed a small kiss on Spencer's neck, delighting in the small shiver it produced.

Spencer gasped as the rocker's, oh so magical, lips pressed against her neck once again. This time accompanied by a small nibble. Out of reflex, her hands moved to hold Ashley's head in place, however, said hands were still being restrained by her wife. "Ash…" She whined, tugging her captive hands.

Ashley gave her a teasing smile. "Ah ah." She shook her head. "Say you forgive me and I'll set you free." The rocker raised an eyebrow in challenge.

Spencer's jaw went slack. Blackmail at its finest…emphasis on the fine part.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Okay, I forgive you."

Ashley released her captive's hands and did a small victory dance, pumping her fists into the air. "I totally won that non-argument. Didn't I?" She let out an obnoxious sigh. "I'm amazing."

Using all of her momentum, Spencer flipped Ashley onto her back and settled her legs on either side of the rocker's hips. "You only won," she poke the rocker's chest. "Because I let you win."

Ashley sat up, placing her hands on Spencer's waist. "Oh yeah?" She pulled Spencer closer and smirked when her wife gulped and nodded wordlessly. "Well, how can I repay you for such a selfless act?"

Regaining her confidence, and ability to speak, Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck and whispered, "I could think of a few things." She leaned forward and captured the rocker's lips.

A cry wailed out from their bedside.

They broke the kiss and lolled their heads in the direction of the crib. Ashley released a noise that sounded like a strange mix of a groan and a snort. Spencer placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Rain check?"

Ashley only smiled in reply.

^/^/^

Later that night, after an exhaustive stretch of hours caring and tending to Jamie, the couple was finally able to get some rest. Ashley, however, had other plans.

Moving closer to Spencer's turned back, the rocker cuddled close to her wife. She began caressing the blonde's arm while placing small kisses on her neck and shoulder. Spencer stirred awake. "Hmm, Ash…Ashley, it's one in the morning."

The rocker hummed in acknowledgement as she continued with her onslaught of kisses nonplussed. Ashley slid her arm around the blonde's waist and tugged her closer. One in the morning sounded like the perfect time to cash in on that rain check promised to her earlier.

"It's late." Spencer protested, but found her body unconsciously leaning further into Ashley's touch. "We might wake Jamie."

"The baby's asleep…c'mon." Ashley turned Spencer onto her back. "We'll be quiet…like that one time at that restaurant when we-mphf!"

Spencer held her hand firmly over Ashley's mouth. "Your sister was traumatized when she walked into that bathroom and saw us," she hissed out.

Ashley removed the hand and grinned. "She couldn't look at us for a week."

Spencer covered her face with her hands. "Don't remind me." She groaned at the awkward memory of the talk she and her sister-in-law shared after said event.

"C'mon, Spencer." Ashley nuzzled her nose into the crook of Spencer's neck before placing a languid kiss on the blonde's pulse point.

Spencer's eyes slammed shut. "Why...oh, that feels nice. Why do you make it so hard to say no?" She threaded her hands into Ashley's hair.

Ashley lifted her head and smiled. "I'm very persuasive." She wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "And you love it, don't lie." The rocker rolled her eyes in classic "valley girl" style.

Spencer admired what features she could make out of her wife in the darkness of the room. The only source of light shone in from outside, peeking in between their bedroom curtains, illuminating the room in a soft blue. She pushed a lock of the brunette's hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful, Ash," she said, voicing her thoughts.

Ashley suddenly felt uncharacteristically shy. Humbled and overwhelmed by her wife's words. She gave Spencer a bashful smile. "Not as beautiful as you, Angel," She whispered, leaning down for a kiss.

As their lips connected, a surge of heat flowed through—WAAA!

Ashley dropped her head onto Spencer's shoulder and sighed. "Jamie…" She groaned and lifted her head. "Spence, could you?" She tilted her head towards their crying baby.

Spencer shook her head. "Don't even. Get over there, Ashley."

Ashley sighed, rolling off of Spencer. "I changed her diaper and fed her the last ten times, while you napped." And that wasn't even an exaggeration. "Why can't you?"

"I gave birth to her." And with that, Spencer turned away from Ashley.

Ashley clambered out of bed, turning on a small night light. "Y'know, one of these days that excuse is going to get old, Spencer," she sang out, moving toward her daughter's crib.

"Sure, Ash," Spencer mumbled, traces of tiredness in her voice.

Ashley set her eyes on their restless newborn. "Jamie, mommy loves you. But mommy really wants to get laid."

"Ashley! Don't say that to our daughter."

"We don't want to keep secrets from our child, Spencer." Ashley replied, undoing Jamie's diaper. "Okay, Jay. Let's see what you've—oh my God!" The rocker's head snapped back at the odor. "Gah!" Ashley dropped the dirty diaper into the bin. "How could something so little, precious, and beautiful produce something so…" Ashley shivered with disgust.

Jamie, for her part, loved her mother's expressions and smiled, kicking her legs out and lolling her head from side to side. Ashley narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Oh, sure. Laugh at my pain."

Her head shot to their bed when she heard laughter come from her wife. "That's great. Thank you, Spencer. I can really feel the love right now."

"I love you." Came from the bed.

"Yeah, yeah." Ashley said with a grin as she cleaned her daughter up. "Okay, little one, let's get you into a new diaper. I've heard they're the 'it' thing to wear this season. You'll be the most fashionable baby in New York."

Jamie garbled in response. "I know right," Ashley responded with gusto. "You wanna go for a little walk?" She asked, picking up her babbling daughter. By "walk" she meant a trek from their bedroom to the kitchen downstairs.

"You know." Ashley spoke to her daughter as they walked. "You've got the best mommies in the world. And it's not just us…you've got the Trouble Makers, a whole bunch of aunts and uncles, and…" She paused for a beat. "And…an amazing great grandmother…" Ashley trailed off before continuing their walk to the kitchen. "And we all love you very much."

^/^/^

As the weeks went by, the family, the whole family that is, had developed somewhat of a comfortable routine. Jamie was watched twenty four hours, around the clock, with non-stop, and always willing, nannies to cater to her every whim. At one month old, Jamie was quite the spoiled one and she knew it. In fact, if a baby could gloat and brag, her parents were sure, that's what she'd be doing all day.

To top it off, she had inherited Spencer's pout, much to Ashley's horror. The rocker was defenseless against that pout when it came to Spencer and now she had to deal with two of them? Kill her now.

Ashley had even taken it upon herself to start small talk with Carol when she came over to visit with Jamie. It was nothing much, but it was definitely a start. Spencer couldn't be more proud of her wife. Ashley was stubborn, yes, but when she was ready, and not pressured, she was willing to open up. Slowly.

They were happy and that's all that mattered right now. Ashley nodded at that thought as she took a seat with Kyla at the table for breakfast. As her therapist said, focus on the positive and forget the negative.

"So, when do you head back to work," Kyla asked, snaking her spoon into Ashley's yogurt for a quick a bite. She snatched her hand back before Ashley could smack it.

"Gross, Ky." Ashley glared at her sister. "And I'm supposed to start back up this weekend." She took a bite of her food. "I bet Clay can't wait for me to take the reins back. He's been working his ass off covering for me."

Kyla nodded. "Hasn't it been nice to just get away from it all though?"

"Yeah…"Ashley set her spoon down as her shoulders dropped. "I'm gonna miss being able to spend so much time with Spence and Jay, but at the same time, I do want to get back to work. It's just…" She trailed off.

"Just…what?"

Ashley sighed. "I love the record company and I love the growth, but I miss…performing. I miss the crowds, the crazy fans…the adrenaline rush." The rocker smiled wistfully. "I miss the stage."

Kyla gave her a dry smile. "Being cooped up in the office not doing it for you?"

"Ugh, it feels like I'm retired." Ashley groaned. "I listen to all of these different bands, I hear them get excited about their first performance or an upcoming concert and I get…jealous." She winced at her own whiny voice. "Does that sound pathetic?"

"A little bit." Kyla grinned.

"I'm an old rocker. A has been."

Kyla laughed at that. "Ashley, you're twenty-eight years old."

The rocker scoffed. "That's like, sixty in rock years, Kyla."

"You're Ashley Davies." Kyla nudged her crestfallen sister's shoulder. "An artist like you is never forgotten. You could still go out there and rock the stage just like you always have."

Ashley smiled at her younger sister. "I hate you."

"You just can't handle my wisdom." Kyla poked the rocker's shoulder.

Ashley shook her head. "Have you and Ryan talked?" She asked, broaching the topic tentatively.

"Next subject please?" Kyla bit her lip. It's not that they weren't talking, it was just awkward. Being friends with your ex, who you're still very much in love with, was a lot more difficult then she had imagined….who would have thought? Right.

Just as Ashley was about to reply, her name was called, more like screamed with the fury of an angry warrior, from down the hallway. Ashley winced, closing her eyes. She's heard that tone too many times.

Kyla looked shocked. "Was…that Spencer?"

"That would be the Misses, yes."

"She sounded mad…what did you do?"

"Everything, if you ask her." Ashley's hands flopped down onto the table, her food now forgotten. "She's been having these crazy mood swings lately. She get's like, pissed at the smallest things."

"So, like Pregnant Spencer?"

"Worse."

"Oh God." Kyla's terrified eyes darted to the doorway. "And she's coming in here? I'm not sure I want to be here to see the monster eat her prey."

"Too late," Ashley whispered as Spencer entered the kitchen. She spoke under her breath to her sister, "Just don't look her in the eyes and don't make any sudden movements." She slapped on a smile as Spencer neared. "Hey, Angel!"

Spencer shot her a glare. "Why didn't you answer me when I called your name, Ashley?" She crossed her arms.

That was enough, Kyla couldn't take it. "You know…I um think I'm just going to go." And without sparing her sister a second glance, she shot out of the room like a bat out of hell.

"I…I was talking to, Kyla, baby." Ashley stared daggers at her sister's retreating form; so much for the backup and sisterly support. "Was there something you needed?"

"Are you kidding me, right now?" Spencer scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Spencer…I don't. What?"

"You forgot to call my mom, Ashley."

Ashley looked confused before her face dropped. "I totally forgot." She slapped a hand on her forehead. "I promised her I'd call that guy that Eric knows for her car repair." The rocker rose from her seat. "I'll do that now, I'm sorry."

Spencer held up a hand, halting her wife's movements. "Don't bother. I took care of it, since you were incapable of doing such a simple task." The blonde shook her head disgusted.

Ashley clenched her jaw. "I said I was sorry, Spencer."

"How many times have I heard that one?" Spencer laughed, but there was no trace of humor in it. "I asked you to do one thing and you can't. The world doesn't always revolve around you, Ashley."

Ashley frowned. "Look, Spencer, I know you've been stressing out because you'll be going back to work and it's been awhile, but-"

"Oh, you've got it all figured out, don't you," Spencer snapped. "Big Rock Star Ashley Davies has all the answers. Well, why don't you take your cocky, know it all, attitude and enjoy your night in the guest bedroom?" Spencer turned on her heel and headed for the exit.

"Spencer." Ashley grabbed the blonde's arm, but released it immediately at the look her wife gave her. She even stepped back a bit in fright.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Spencer said in a low tone.

Ashley swallowed, but pressed forward. "Spence…just tell me what's going on? Everything's been so…different with you lately. It's…it's freaking me out."

Spencer stared back at her with blank eyes before she turned around, wordlessly, and walked out of the kitchen. Ashley sighed as she watched her wife go.

Who was this woman?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for your patience. It means a ton to me. **

**I have pics of how I envision the main Trouble Makers if you'd like to take a look: **

** It's at photo bucket and the album name is we_lov_u. It won't let me post links so...**

**Leave your thoughts on the chap and thank you again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Ashley slipped out of bed with a groan. She stretched, working the kinks out of her back and winced at the resounding pops. They definitely needed to invest in a better bed for their guests. She made the small trek to the bathroom and washed up. Soar back and all, she had to head to work today; her first day back since Jamie's birth.

As she headed for Jamie's nursery, for their ritual good morning, she noticed the door to their master bedroom was shut. Spencer was probably still asleep and she was grateful for that. The blonde had been off for a couple of weeks now. Her mood swings were frequent and arguments between them seemed to occur every time they were in the same vicinity. To be frank, Ashley was sick of it. She was tired of being banned to the guest bedroom for doing absolutely nothing. She didn't know what was wrong with Spencer, but she was determined to find out.

The rocker opened the door to the nursery only to find Carol, cradling her daughter whilst humming a soothing song. A song that, Ashley recalled, was one Carol would softly sing to her as a child.

Carol spotted Ashley and froze momentarily before offering her granddaughter a timid smile. "I know it's not one of my days to visit," she whispered, cautiously moving closer toward Ashley. "I had Jamie's blanket at my place and I know she has trouble sleeping without it so, I thought I'd bring it over. I can go if you wa-"

"It's fine, Grandma," Ashley said with a soft grin. Jamie's head turned toward the sound of her mother. "I'll be going back to work today so…why don't you look after Jamie for the afternoon?"

Carol couldn't stop the smile that overtook her face if she tried. "That would…I would love that very much, Ashley. Thank you." She resisted the urge to hug her granddaughter. She didn't want to overstep boundaries. Carol was letting Ashley set the pace. Just the way the rocker liked it.

Ashley nodded, stepping closer to her grandmother. "Hey, Jay," she whispered, grabbing hold of Jamie's foot and tugging lightly. "You want to spend the afternoon with GG?" The family had agreed that GG was a lot easier to say, not to mention faster, than great grandmother.

Jamie lolled her head on Carol's chest. "Bck."

Ashley laughed softly. "I'll take that as a yes."

Carol patted Jamie's back. "She's been a lot more vocal lately." She took a seat in one of the rocking chairs. "It reminds me of you at this age."

"Really?" Ashley leaned back against a nearby wall.

Carol nodded. "Especially when your father was around." Her face took on a wistful, yet saddened, expression at the mention of her late son. "He loved you both so much, Ashley, but you…you were the center of his world. There's always something special about the first born."

Ashley looked down. "I know…"

Carol gently rocked Jamie. "I know your father didn't always make the right choices in life…but he always tried to be the best father he could be." It wasn't often Carol talked about her son. She rarely brought him up after his passing. It was too difficult. However, Carol felt she needed this to be said.

Ashley looked away, briefly, wiping at her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to cry right now. When was she ever? She had heard these words before and had always felt a sense of comfort with them, but they had a whole new meaning now that she was a parent herself. "I'm uh…" She cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go get ready for work."

Carol nodded. "First day back?"

"Yeah…" Ashley rubbed a hand on the back of her neck. "I'm actually a bit nervous, believe it or not."

"You'll do fine." Carol smiled. "You're the boss after all."

Ashley grinned with a nod. She bent over and kissed Jamie's forehead before heading toward the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Thank you, Grandma." She whispered before leaving the room.

Carol's smile stretched even wider.

^/^/^

As Ashley entered their master bedroom, she was met with the tail end of a phone conversation Spencer was having. The blonde, so wrapped up in said conversation, didn't even notice the rocker's arrival.

"I….I know, sir." Spencer paced the floor, nervously biting her lip. "I know you're short some directors, but I'm really not feeling well…yeah, I think it's a bug. I'm sorry…okay, yeah, bye." She let out a sigh and clicked the phone off.

Ashley frowned, shutting their door. "What are you doing?"

Spencer jumped at the noise and turned around. "You scared the crap out of me, Ashley," she grumbled before heading into the bathroom. "And I thought it was pretty obvious what I was doing. I was on the phone."

Ashley rolled her eyes and followed behind her wife. "Really? I would have never guessed," she quipped in a light voice. "I meant, why are you calling in sick again? You're gonna lose your job if you keep this up."

Spencer turned the sink on and gathered her facial soap. "First of all," she said, scrubbing her face. "You don't know what you're talking about. Second, I don't think that's any of your business."

Ashley crossed her arms. "You're my wife. That makes it my business."

Spencer dried her face off. "Since when does that make us attached at the hip?" She tossed the towel aside and faced Ashley. "I don't go around asking you about every aspect of your job, do I?" She breezed past her wife and headed for her closet.

Ashley scoffed. "I'm only looking out for you."

"Sure." Spencer mumbled, shifting through her clothes.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ashley asked. "You're not going to work so…"

"Are we back to playing twenty questions?" Spencer didn't wait for a response from the rocker. "I'm going out with mom for lunch this afternoon."

"Good, have _her_ deal with you." Ashley muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ashley walked over to her own closet and looked for an outfit fitting for her first day back. Black mini skirt, tank top with vest, and leather boots or…?

"Where are_ you_ going?" Spencer asked, appearing at the closet entry.

Ashley gave her an incredulous look. "Have we seriously been that out of touch with each other?" She whispered a slight tinge of hurt in her voice. Was there really that much distance between them? "It's my first day back to work."

Spencer did feel a brief hint of guilt. But it was only that; brief. "Oh...right. I must have forgotten." She shrugged.

"Or you just didn't care," Ashley shot back, irritated.

"Don't start with me, Ashley," Spencer warned.

The rocker turned to Spencer and held up her hands. "I'm not starting anything, Spencer. I was just pointing out the obvious." She placed her outfit on a separate shelf.

Spencer threw her hands up. "Are you just purposefully trying to get me angry?"

Ashley grinned sardonically. "Always, sweetheart. That's my goal in life."

Spencer shook her head. "Where's Jamie?" She knew the rocker regularly visited their daughter in the morning. It was rare to see Ashley without Jamie in her arms at this time of day.

"She's at a downtown bar smoking a cigar with the other babies."

Spencer gave her a wry look. "Don't be smart with me."

Ashley chuckled at her own joke, slipping out of her night shirt and pants. "She's in the nursery with grandma." She side stepped her wife and headed for the shower. "The bar doesn't open till one."

"Who's watching her for the day?"

"Grandma," Ashley called over her shoulder as she began disrobing.

Spencer's brow rose at that. "You two are actually talking now? Civilly?"

"Yeah. We are." Ashley turned toward her wife and gave her a stern look. "That's a lot more than what I can say for you and I." With that she turned on the shower and hopped inside.

Spencer bit her lip and looked down. "I know…" She released a sigh and left the bathroom. Unbeknownst to her, Ashley watched her wife go with a heavy heart and a sigh of her own.

What was happening to them?

^/^/^

Ryan idly tossed an apple between his hands as he stood in the kitchen waiting for Ashley to emerge from her bedroom. He involuntarily shivered as he remembered the cold greeting he had received from the other Mrs. Davies not too long ago as Spencer breezed through the kitchen. He didn't know what was going on with those two, but he knew he didn't want to be caught in the middle of their crossfire.

He froze mid-toss when Kyla entered the kitchen. She too, stopped in place before awkwardly pointing to where the house kept their keys and picking up hers. "Hey, hi, I-I was just grabbing my car keys…" She said, pointing out the obvious.

Ryan nodded, setting the apple down. "I'm just waiting for Ash to get ready," he said, leaning against the counter. "You goin' somewhere?" He shook his head at himself and blushed lightly. "Of course you're going somewhere ha…I meant where are you headed?"

Kyla grinned amusedly. "I'm just going for a coffee run." At Ryan's laugh she frowned confused. "What?" She crossed her arms and moved closer to him.

He waved his hand out as his laughter died down. "It's nothing. It's just…" He laughed once more. "I should have known you were off to get your fix."

Kyla scoffed. "It is not a fix!" She lightly swatted his shoulder.

"Have you or have you not said to me, several times, that you can't live without your espresso macchiato?" His eyebrow pitched as he stared her down playfully.

It was Kyla's turn to blush then. "Hardy har," she mumbled, pushing some hair behind her ear. "Okay, I might have said that once…or twice, but it's _not_ a fix." She pointed at him. "It's a necessity."

He chuckled. "It's an addiction."

"Ha!" Kyla belted out. "_You_ want to talk about addiction? Explain those old things then." She pointed at the old pair of well worn, converse sneakers the bass player was wearing.

Ryan lifted his foot up for display. "These are my babies. You know that." He smiled as she shook her head and pushed his foot away. "They're my lucky shoes. They always have been. I wore them on our first tour."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Kyla said, staring affectionately at his "lucky" shoes. "They mean something to you. That's the only reason why I let you keep those things."

Ryan nodded with a smile. "As you always used to tell me," he said with a reflective voice. "Maria can't stand them…" He trailed off unsure if that was the wrong thing to say. It just sort of slipped out.

Kyla's eyes shot up at the mention of his current girlfriend. The atmosphere between them shifted almost immediately and everything felt awkward once again. "Yeah…" she added, looking elsewhere.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Ashley said, entering the kitchen. She paused, mid-stride, at the awkward quietness in the room. The rocker looked between them with a frown. "Did I interrupt something?"

Ryan cleared his throat. "Uh, no, no…we're—no."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "That was convincing." She headed for the exit. "Let's head for the car. Eric is waiting and I want to get out of here before I run into _her _again." Ashley left the kitchen just as fast as she had entered.

Kyla blew out a breath with widened eyes. "Whoa."

"Yeah," Ryan chuckled. "Looks like they're still fighting."

Kyla nodded sadly. "I don't know what's been going on with Spencer. She's been acting so different."

"Well, hopefully it'll be resolved soon."

"Ryan, move your ass," Sounded from the hallway.

Ryan moved off of the counter. "I better get out there before she directs any of her anger at me." He joked, shooting Kyla a small smile. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, definitely," Kyla replied, trying not to sound too eager.

"Cool." He sent her a small wave and exited.

Kyla watched him go with a small grin. "That wasn't too awkward." She shook her head and laughed softly.

^/^/^

"Mmm," Paula hummed, finishing her bite of food. "If there's one thing about New York I love, it's the food." She wiped at the corners of her mouth. "You can keep the traffic and noise though."

Spencer laughed half-heartedly as she pushed her food around her plate. It's not that she wasn't enjoying the quiet lunch with her mother, her mood just didn't feel as light as it usually did during their ritual meetings. Her mind was on other things…namely, this morning. "Sometimes," she whispered. "I miss the simple life…the small towns we grew up in."

"Spencer, you love New York," the older blonde admonished. "You've built your own little world here. Not to mention a family."

"I know…" Spencer's face took on a far off expression. "But at least I was happy then…now? Now, it's different."

Paula frowned in confusion. "Spencer? Are you okay?"

Spencer only shrugged in response.

"Okay," Paula said, setting down her napkin. "What's going on with you?"

Spencer met her mother's eyes briefly before looking down. "Nothing."

"I didn't buy that when you were a teenager, I'm not buying it now."

"Mom, please don't start with me." Spencer let loose a huff of breath. "I already had my loving wife on my case this morning."

Paula leaned forward and spoke with an authority that only a mother could conjure up. "Spencer, talk to me."

Spencer released a sigh. There was no point lying to her mother. "I…I don't know, mom." She sighed, setting down her fork. "I just haven't been feeling like myself for a while now…"

"I've noticed."

"…And…for whatever reason…" Spencer clenched her fist. "Ashley irritates me to the point where I want to literally hit her."

Paula's brow dropped. "Spencer, how long have you been feeling this way?"

Spencer ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know, a few weeks." She shrugged, her hands flopping down onto the table. "Maybe, it's just stress from work?"

Paula silently scrutinized her daughter for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I think it's more than that."

"What do you mean," Spencer asked, her curiosity peaking.

"I think what you're going through right now, is something out of your control, Spence." Paula said, mentally shuffling through all of the different signs Spencer had shown. "It's actually common after birth."

"After birth…?" Spencer's face scrunched up as she felt a hint of fear trickle into the pit of her stomach. "Mom, what are you talking about?" She wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to know.

"Well," Paula said, pushing some hair behind her ears. "You have all the right symptoms and signs. You've been irritable, yes?"

"Yes…"

"Mood swings?"

"Yes."

"Depression?"

Spencer bit her lip and looked down. "Yes."

Paula nodded, giving her daughter a sympathetic look. "Then I'm afraid I'm right. Of course you'll have to check with your doctor to make-"

"Wait," Spencer said stopping her mother's rambling. "What do I have?"

^/^/^

"How are you enjoying your first day back, boss," Ryan asked, perching on the edge of Ashley's desk. "I see you're already back to…" He eyed the piles of paperwork in front of her. "Working hard?"

Ashley let out a groan, tossing her pen aside. "I've spent my whole first two hours back signing contracts and checks." She sighed. "Some Rock Princess, huh?"

Ryan shrugged. "You've got responsibilities, Ash. You_ own_ a record company." He waved his arm around the room vaguely. "I mean, this is a big deal."

"I get that," Ashley said. "I know this is all that I've ever dreamed of, but I feel…I don't know. I feel restless. I miss the action."

Ryan crossed his arms. "You saying you want to quit?"

"No," Ashley shook her head. "I'm saying I want to get out there and perform live again. I miss it, Ry." She looked down and shrugged.

"I get what you mean," Ryan nodded. "Nothing beats the feeling of being on stage. There's an unmatched rush."

"That rush is why I became a singer." Ashley scoffed at her pile of untouched paperwork. "Not to sit behind this desk doing…this," she flicked a piece of paper onto the ground.

"Yeah," Ryan cheered playfully. "You show that paper whose boss."

She swatted his arm. "Shut up."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Ashley called.

"Ash," Clay said, entering the rocker's office. "I would like for you to meet your new agent Claudia Duval." He stepped aside to reveal a woman in her mid forties with enough work done on her face to keep a permanent smile on those injected lips.

"Lovely to meet you Mrs. Davies, it's a pleasure." Claudia practically screamed Hollywood. Her power suit was the perfect addition to her commanding presence.

Ashley wasn't impressed. She turned to Clay. "Um…what is going on?"

"Well," he cleared his throat nervously. "Like I said, Claudia is-"

"Please, Clay," the agent interrupted. "Let me." She turned to Ashley, never once dropping her smile...not that she had a choice. "I'm Claudia Duval. I work with Stars Elite Agency, the top agency in the country. I have been an agent for over twenty years and I'm damn good at my job. I've represented the likes of Christina, Britney, Mandy…you name it."

"That's impressive," Ryan said.

"Yeah, that's cool and all," Ashley said, folding her legs. "But why are you _here_? Clay's my manager. I don't need any more representation than that."

Claudia laughed melodically. "No, dear, that's where you're wrong. Trust me when I say, you need my representation." She took it upon herself to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Clay will remain your manager, he'll handle your individual employees…the uh Trouble Starters?"

"Trouble _Makers_."

"Right. He'll handle _them_ as well as any financial concerns while I, and my assistant, handle your public relations." She flashed a charming smile. "You see, there's only so much one person can do to handle such a star like yourself. Clay has done a wonderful job these past years, but the burden can get pretty heavy. This is the best step for the future."

At Ashley's hesitance, Clay added, "It'd be a big weight off my shoulders, Ash, and this way you won't be stuck with all of the paperwork." He gave her a pleading look. "It really is for the best."

Ashley sighed. "Okay." She threw her hands up.

Claudia clasped her hands together. "Excellent!" She slid forward a contract. "I just need you to sign at the bottom and we'll get started with some plans right away. In fact, we've already got some ideas cooking up for you."

Ashley took hold of the contract. "I'll have my lawyer look at this first. No offence, it's for my own protection."

"None taken. It's understandable."

"What are these plans you have?"

"Oh, they're brilliant." Claudia pulled out her notebook. "First, we need to get you back out there in the public eye. As big as you are, any star can fade in status if they're not out where they can be seen. We need more staged photos."

"More paps," Ashley asked incredulously.

"Most definitely, except these photographers will appear at places we tell you to go, so you won't be as bothered." Claudia continued down the list. "Jamie's birth made quite a splash, but the waters have stilled since…okay…next we need another album released."

"Now you're talking my language."

"I knew you'd like that," Claudia grinned. "But you'll _love_ this…I want to get you back on stage. I'm talking mass live stage appearances, talk shows, guest spots, promos and possibly…a tour."

Ashley's eyes sparked with joy as a smile overtook her features. "That's exactly what I've been wanting."

"I know." Claudia winked at her. "You only need to talk this over with your wife. Embarking on new career choices should always be discussed with one's significant other."

Ashley's smile faltered at the mention of her wife. "Right…" She looked down.

If only that was as easy as it sounded.

^/^/^

It was late when Ashley finally arrived home. She winced as she thought about another night in the guest bedroom. The rocker quietly entered their master bedroom, after doing a quick check on her slumbering daughter, and headed for her side of the bed. She looked over to where Spencer lay only to find her awake and watching her.

"Oh…" She faltered. "I didn't think you'd be awake."

Spencer sat up and turned on the nightstand lamp. "Well, I am. I couldn't sleep."

Ashley nodded and grabbed a pillow. "I just came in here to grab my pillow. I'll be out of your hair in a second."

"No." Spencer said, stopping the rocker's actions. "I actually wanted to talk to you, Ashley…about something important."

Ashley felt her heart race at those words. Those were usually never a good thing to say to one's partner. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. "Uh…okay." The rocker took a seat on the bed.

Spencer folded her hands in front of herself. "I had lunch today with mom and we started talking about my behavior for the past couple of weeks." Ashley nodded for her to continue. "She told me that she had gone through the same thing after she had Glen…the mood swings, the irritability…she said she thinks I have postpartum depression."

Ashley frowned in thought. Everything suddenly clicked in her head. That would explain Spencer's attitude lately and this entirely different person she had become. Her eyes darted up when she heard a sniffle coming from her wife.

Spencer wiped at her eyes. "S-She said it became so bad that she and dad almost split. They were separated for two weeks because they couldn't stand the sight of one another. A-And dad had even filed for divorce."

Ashley's eyes widened. She had no idea Mrs. and Captain C had ever considered doing such a thing. They were the most stable couple she had ever seen. She looked up to them, even envied them at times.

Spencer broke out into a cry. "I don't want that to happen to us, Ashley." She covered her face in shame. "I don't want to lose you and Jamie."

Ashley felt her heart melt at the sight. Within seconds she had her arms around her sobbing wife, whispering soothing words into her ear. "Angel." She felt Spencer shutter at the endearing term she hadn't heard in so long. "That's not going to happen to us, I promise. We'll get through this."

"What if I get worse, Ash," Spencer cried. "We're already sleeping in separate rooms it's only a matter of time before…oh, God."

"Shhh." Ashley held her closer. "That's not happening. After all we've been through you think I'm just going to let us give up so easily?"

Spencer sniffled and shook her head.

"That's right. We're stronger than this." The rocker kissed Spencer's wet cheeks and forehead. "I want you to be able to talk to me whenever something like this happens. You've always been my rock, Spence…let me be yours."

Spencer met Ashley's eyes and nodded. "I'm so sorry, Ashley."

Ashley shook her head. "You've already been forgiven, baby." The rocker smiled endearingly. "I sometimes let my temper flare when I should have been looking for ways to help you."

"Don't, Ash." Spencer said with a sad grin. "There was no way of you knowing what had…has happened to me. All you know is that my personality had done a complete one eighty."

"Well, I'm here for you now."

The blonde smiled. "You always have been," Spencer hesitated before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Ashley's. The rocker flinched in surprise. Spencer took that as a sign of resistance, but when Ashley placed a hand on the back of her head, holding her in place, she fell back into the kiss with vigor.

Ashley moaned relishing at the contact she had missed for far too long. Not breaking contact she slowly pushed Spencer back down onto the bed and settled in-between her open legs. She groaned in pleasure when she felt her wife's hands slide under her shirt and down her bare back. "I've missed you so much, Spencer."

Spencer pulled the rocker's head down so her mouth was level with her ear. "Show me how much you've missed me."

And so the rocker did.

* * *

**I think that's the fastest I've updated in awhile. Anywhoo, I was thinking about doing a re-boot of Love and Rock n Roll. I wouldn't change much, but I'd definitely put it what I originally wanted to story wise. Plus, my style has changed since I wrote that years ago. I'd like to update it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Spencer and Ashley lay entangled in one another's arms; bare skin touching bare skin. They basked in their glorious morning afterglow, exchanging small kisses and sweet words. Last night's events replayed in their heads and as if sharing the same thought, they smiled at one another and shared a kiss.

Ashley grinned, laying her head on the pillow. "Last night was…" She leaned in for another kiss. "Amazing." She brushed her nose against her wife's.

"It was," Spencer sighed, tracing Ashley's lips with her finger. "I missed that closeness. We really needed it." She smiled as the rocker kissed the palm of her hand.

"How about a morning repeat?" Ashley wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Spencer giggled, shaking her head. "Tonight. I promise." She full on laughed when the rocker pouted at her. "Stop that," she chastised, smacking Ashley's stomach lightly. "You're insatiable!"

"Only with you." Ashley growled playfully and bit the blonde's shoulder.

"Ashley!" Spencer shrieked, pulling away from the rocker only to be pulled back into her wife's arms. They wrestled around for a moment, sheets rustling and their laughter so loud that surely the rest of the household could hear them.

They settled once again in one another's arms, face to face.

Spencer cleared her throat. "Whose day is it to babysit Jamie?"

"Umm." Ashley closed her eyes, trying to think of who was next. They had so many babysitters they could open a business. Or at least star on a reality television show. She opened her eyes only to roll them. "Eric."

Spencer scoffed. "Eric is a great babysitter." Which was true. Her wife just didn't want to openly admit it. "He's actually very good with kids."

"Well, being one makes things easier I'm sure." She laughed as Spencer pinched her side teasingly. "No, okay, he's okay with Jamie." Ashley shrugged. "I'm just afraid I'm gonna walk in and see my daughter with a buzz cut hairdo and goatee yelling 'mom-a-nator' one day." She shivered.

"Oh God! Don't give me that imagery." Spencer shook her head.

Ashley chuckled. She entangled their hands together. "So, you're finally heading back to work next week, right?"

Spencer blew out a breath. "Yeah. I'm actually surprised I still have a job. I've missed so many days and lied…I knew he knew I was lying too." She ran a hand through her hair and rolled onto her back. "I really messed up."

"Well," Ashley sighed, mirroring her wife's position and clasping their hands together. "You didn't get yelled at and your boss let you get away with your excuses so he must really like you."

"I'm fried toast."

"You're important." Ashley shot her wife an incredulous look. "Fried toast? Really? Who even says that?"

Spencer released a sigh. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"I'm right there with you."

The blonde turned to look at her wife. "For what? Is something going on at the studio?"

"No." Ashley ran a hand over her face, letting out a yawn. "No, it's my new agent I told you about. She seems great and all, but…you know after everything I've been through with Mark. It's hard to trust those types."

Spencer nodded. "You said you were happy with what she had in mind for you though. What were some of her plans, you never told me."

Ashley bit her lip. "Well…she was saying more public appearances."

"That's good."

"Releasing a new album."

Spencer smiled. "That's great, Ash! You've wanted to cut new songs for awhile now. I don't see what the problem is."

"Yeah, that's not it." Ashley braced herself. "She…um…she mentioned going back out on tour." The rocker avoided making eye contact with her wife.

Spencer's smile fell. "There's no way you're going on tour."

Ashley turned to Spencer. "Baby, it's just an—"

The blonde sat up. "No, Ashley. Are you kidding me? It's not like how it was five years ago or even three years ago. We have a _two month old_, Ashley. A family. And I have my career I'm trying to jumpstart, not to mention the Trouble Makers' own family. You're not going."

Ashley sighed, covering her face with both hands. "Spencer…"

"Don't 'Spencer' me." Spencer slid out of the bed, tossing on her robe. "End of conversation. You're not going on tour." She headed for the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

Ashley's hands flopped to her side. "Can I join you?" The bathroom door slamming shut was her only response. "Later then?"

^/^/^

Enjoying a nice, sunny day of relaxation was rare for the Davies household so they all seized the opportunity and took to having a small get together out back with friends and family. Pool side, at one of the many tables, Chelsea, Kyla, Susan, and Spencer enjoyed glasses of lemonade as they watched their significant others gear up to play a round of water volleyball.

Aiden shuffles over to the girls. He smiles at Susan. "Kiss for good luck?"

Susan tugged at his hand until he bent over. She placed a tender kiss on his lips and patted his cheek. "Good luck, sweetie."

He smiled and took off toward the pool.

Ashley stepped over to Spencer. "Kiss for good luck," she asked, bending down.

Spencer placed a kiss on her cheek. Ashley sighed softly, disheartened. "I hate being in the dog house," she grumbled before turning to jump into the pool. Spencer secretly grinned after her wife.

Chelsea yelled to gain Clay's attention. "Clay, be careful!"

Clay's cheeks colored as his buddies laughed at him. Clay nodded toward his wife in acknowledgement. "I will, Chels."

Ashley splashed water in her manager's direction. "Yeah, be careful, Clay! Don't let us big bads kick your ass too hard. We'll keep the first aid close by." She laughed teasingly.

Spencer leveled her wife with a look. "That goes for you too, Ash. I don't want to hear you whining about a cramp later on."

Ashley's laughter seized, but the Trouble Makers' flared up. "Okay, baby." She shot a glare at her friends. "Shut up! Let's get started with the game." She turned to Ryan who had just made an appearance outside. "C'mon, slow poke! Get your ass in the pool, you're on my team!"

"So polite." Ryan chuckled as he chucked his shirt off and dived into the pool. Kyla's eyes unabashedly remained on the bass player's fit body, unbeknownst to him.

Her staring, however, didn't go unnoticed by her fellow female friends. Kyla blushed as she noticed all of the eyes on her. "What?" She cleared her throat, averting her eyes.

"Mmhm," Chelsea hummed out. "We saw you, Ky."

"You were staring," Susan added.

Kyla shook her head. "I-I wasn't…I wasn't staring."

Spencer nodded, tilting her head. "You were staring pretty hard."

Kyla's cheeks flushed. "Okay, I think a change of subject is in order."

Susan placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're still in love with Ryan aren't you?" She grinned sympathetically.

The short brunette hesitated for a second before nodding. Chelsea patted Kyla's thigh comfortingly. "It's okay, girl."

"It's not though." Kyla shook her head. "I should have never did that to him…he didn't deserve that. I don't know why I …" She trailed off disgusted with herself.

Spencer jumped in. "Kyla, it's in the past now. Ryan no longer holds a grudge and you two are friendly with each other again. That's good, right?" She smiled.

Kyla nodded. "You're right." She released a sigh and sat a little straighter than before. "Besides he's clearly moved onto—"

"More like settling." Chelsea chuckled.

Kyla swatted her friend's shoulder. "Stop! Maria's very nice." Much to her chagrin she said this of course. She had yet to find a flaw on that bitch.

Chelsea held her hands up. "You're right. You're right," she said, fighting off a grin as she took a sip of her lemonade.

Kyla glared at her.

Susan took pity and changed the subject. "Have you guys heard about the tour talk?" She set her empty glass down and put on her heart-shaped sun glasses.

"Ugh." Spencer grunted, leaning back onto her reclining chair. "That's why Ashley and I are having the little fight we're having."

"I didn't even acknowledge Clay when he brought it up." Chelsea chuckled. "He knows that's not even an option right now."

Spencer nodded. "I'm just mad Ashley even considered it."

"There's no way they're going on tour." Susan added to which the other women nodded their agreement. "We have way too much going on here. Besides, Aiden and I haven't finished our ultimate macaroni collage."

That earned her some strange looks.

Spencer cleared her throat. "Well, it's not happening."

"What's not happening?" A voice questioned from behind them. They turned to see Maria clad in simple sundress. She waved at them awkwardly. "Sorry I'm late I was held up at the office." She took a seat near the group.

They greeted her warmly. Chelsea filled her in, "We were just talking about there's no way we're letting our boys and girl go off on tour."

Maria nodded. "Oh yeah, definitely not! I talked to Ryan about it last night. There's a right timing for things and a tour right now would definitely not work."

Kyla decided it was her time to try her hand at a conversation with Maria. "So, um, Maria," she started, brushing her hair back. "You said you were held up at the office? Where do you work?"

Maria grinned. "I'm actually a pediatrician. I've always loved children and healing has been a passion of mine ever since my five month volunteering work with a peace corp I took ten years ago in Burundi, Africa."

Kyla didn't know how to respond. This lady was female Jesus.

Spencer smiled. "That's very touching, Maria."

Maria blushed. "Thank you. I tend to get carried away about it. I just really enjoy my work. It really is my life." Her eyes wandered over to her boyfriend. "Well, my career and something else."

Okay, Kyla couldn't take anymore perfection. She abruptly stood up. "I'm uh just gonna go grab some more lemonade. It looks like we're out." Which, thankfully, was true. She gathered the tray and empty glasses.

Spencer sat up. "Do you need any help, Ky?"

"No. No, I've got it." Kyla hurried inside.

Maria looked down. "She doesn't like me very much, does she?"

Susan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not really."

Spencer and Chelsea face palmed simultaneously.

Ryan's eyes followed his ex as she made a hasty retreat into the house.

"Yes!" Ashley howled after she delivered a successful spike. "That's game, bitches! We won!" She stuck her tongue out at the pouting Clay and Aiden.

Elmer's splashed water at his cousin. "You cheated!"

"You're a sore loser!"

Clay laughed. "And you're a cocky winner."

Ashley smiled brightly. "I am. It's not my fault I ooze with amazingness in every way, shape, and form." She swam over to the shallower side of the pool where they all gathered for a small drink.

Carrot Top smiled as they guys and Ashley made their way over. "See, that's why I don't play with Ashley. She's vicious."

"You could say that again," Clay laughed, shaking his head.

Aiden frowned. "Why would he say it again?"

Danny smiled at his friend. "Never mind, Elmer's." He opened the cooler next to him. "Is beer good for everyone?" He got nods in response and began to deal out a bottle for the Trouble Makers.

"Victory drink," Ashley gloated, taking a swig.

"You could stop that, Ash." Clay shook his head. "So, have you guys discussed going on tour with the misses?"

Danny chuckled. "Eric asked Gerri and she slapped." He grasped his stomach as he started laughing, remembering the driver's shocked face. "So funny!"

"I got verbally slapped," Ashley said with a shrug. "And I'm now sexless so there's that."

Clay nodded. "So it's pretty much a no-go?"

The rocker nodded, biting her lip. "For now."

Ryan took a small sip of his drink and cleared his throat. "So, Ash," he said scratching the back of his neck. "How's Kyla?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Very subtle, Ry."

Ryan scoffed. "What? Is it wrong to ask a simple question about how a friend is doing without it being awkward?"

Clay smirked. "Not when said friend is your ex."

The bass player sighed. "Yeah, well…" He trailed off, taking another sip.

Ashley shook her head. "She's been okay, Ryan. She's got her new place and she's great with Jamie. She's just been her regular…weird Kyla self."

Ryan nodded, but he was unconvinced. There was something off.

"Back to the tour," Clay said. "It'd be kind of hard to leave family behind, now that I really think about it. I can't stand being away from home a day now, I can't imagine months."

"But I miss the thrill," Ashley added.

"We're not the same young kids we were before, Ash." Clay shrugged. "We have priorities, families, and responsibilities now."

Ashley was about to respond when suddenly a very loud Eric appeared at the doorway with Jamie in his arms. "Eric and his lovely sidekick Jay-Dog are here," Eric announced, stepping outside. Almost immediately all of the women gravitated towards him to coo at the baby.

"Watch it, ladies!" Eric said with chuckle. "Please form in a straight line."

Ashley watched as Spencer took Jamie into her arms and smiled. The rocker couldn't help, but feel her heart warm at the site. Clay was right. Things were different.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

^/^/^

Later that day, when the Trouble Makers and their significant had either left or took residence in one of the many rooms of the mansion, Ashley, Spencer and Jamie retreated to their master suite. Spencer was pacing in front of the bed thinking up ways to suck up to her boss while Ashley had Jamie in her arms, playing keep-away with the two month old.

The rocker, however, was so engrossed in the little game with her daughter that she wasn't really listening to her wife.

"…I was thinking around that time I could list all of the good I've brought to the production company and then list off my accomplishments. What do you think, Ash….Ashley?" She stopped mid-pace and turned to her wife. "Ashley!?"

The rocker looked up from her daughter. "Uh…what? Yeah?"

Spencer narrowed her eyes. "Have you been listening to me?"

No. "Yeah." Ashley nodded, propping Jamie up in her lap.

The blonde crossed her arms. "What did I just say?"

Ashley smiled. "You were talking about…" She had no clue. "Um, invisible lesbian vampires named Edward Cullen and how they're taking over the universe."

Spencer shook her head. "Ashley," she whined, plopping down onto the bed. "This is very important to me. This isn't a joke."

Ashley slid over to her wife. "Well, it's not like you need to even have to suck up to your boss. You said yourself you're very important to them. They don't need to be reminded of that."

"I'm in a very competitive business, Ashley."

Ashley chuckled. "Um, are you forgetting who you're talking to, Spence?" Jamie took the opportunity to kick the rocker particularly hard in the stomach. "Unf!" She narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Not cool, Jay."

Spencer giggled, tugging Jamie's strong leg. "Good girl."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I knew it," she sighed, handing a restless Jamie to Spencer. "You two are conspiring against me. First it was with the cuteness and now with violence."

Spencer gasped, turning to Jamie. "She's figured us out, Jamie!" Jamie gurgled in response. "I know! We're in trouble now, aren't we?"

"Bck!" Jamie flailed her arms around.

Ashley smirked. "She knows more words than Elmer's." A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," she called, lolling her head toward their guest.

Eric smiled, walking in holding an envelope. "You've got mail," he sang out as he handed Ashley the envelope. "It's from Carol. I think it's the early prints of your next magazine cover."

"Oh." Ashley began to open it, but then noted Eric leaning over curiously. "Um, may I help you?" She asked with a raised brow. "You could leave now."

Eric huffed out a breath. "I never get to see the pictures!"

"Let's keep it that way." Ashley waved him out. He didn't budge. "Leave or I'll drag you out of here in a not so friendly way."

Eric's eyes widened. The rocker rarely bluffed with her threats. "See ya later, Spence-a-nator, Jay-Dog, and Boss." He grinned and shuffled out of the room.

Once she made sure he was gone for good, Ashley opened up the envelope. Her jaw dropped in shock at what she saw. Noting her wife's expression, Spencer frowned in concern. "What is it, Ash?" Even Jamie seemed curios.

Ashley held the picture behind her back. "Uh..i-it's nothing, Angel."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Ashley, let me see it."

"Spence, it's really—"

"Ashley."

The rocker sighed, handing over the picture. Spencer's face contorted with surprise and she blushed ever so lightly. The picture was of a very scantily clad Ashley—from a photo shoot done about a year back—with a title that read, "Whose Your Mama?" Spencer said, with widened eyes. "Seriously?"

Ashley winced. "It's what's hot nowadays?"

Spencer shook her head. "And this is for a teen magazine?"

Ashley nodded. "I have a lot people I'm up against, Spence. A lot of younger people. I've gotta keep it new, fresh, and original." She shrugged.

Spencer held the picture up. "Whose your mama, Ash." She sighed, tossing the paper down. "They couldn't think of a different title at least? Why so tack?"

"What teen mag isn't tacky, baby?" Ashley laughed, sliding closer to Spencer and wrapping her arm around her waist. "At least it's better than me going out on tour, right?"

Spencer turned to Ashley and smiled. "You're not?"

"No," Ashley grinned, allowing Jamie to take one of her fingers. "You were right. I have too much going on here at home and to be honest…I really couldn't imagine being away from you both for that long."

"Thank you," Spencer whispered, kissing the rocker lightly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"BCK!" Jamie waved her arms out as if to get attention.

Ashley laughed, ticking her daughter's tummy. "And I love you too, Jay." She giggled as the two month old gurgled happily. "You're such an attention hog."

Spencer smirked. "I wonder where she got that from?"

"Definitely you."

The blonde scoffed. "Yeah right!"

"No seriously, you have a problem, Spencer." Ashley placed a hand over her heart in concern. "I think you may need some help."

Spencer shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. "Sure, Ash." She rose from the bed and headed for the door.

"First step is acceptance, Spencer!" Ashley called out as Spencer shut the door. The rocker sighed. "She's clearly in denial."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ashley, Ryan, and their band memebers sat in the recording studio working studiously on a new song they were hoping to cut later in the week. The Trouble Makers milled around the room, passing the time with playing card games or spontaneous rounds of thumb wars. The atmosphere was all very nostalgic, in a good way. Very calm.

That was until—Claudia burst into the room. Her unintentionally permanent smile stretched across her face as she bustled past the guys and headed in Ashley's direction.

"Whoa, where's the fire," Eric said, holding his hands up.

Aiden frowned. "I don't smell any smoke."

Ashley rose from her stool, handing her guitar off to Brian. "Claudia, we're kind of in the middle of some—"

"Breasts!"

The rocker stared at her agent, baffled. After a moment, she stuttered out, "Wh—what?" Her eyebrows pitched.

Claudia nodded as if they were both on the same page. "Breasts. Exposed abs, your shapely legs glistening in the—"

Ashley took hold of her agent's arm, dragging her out of the room, much to their amused audience's disappointment. She shut the door behind them with a resounding thud. Crossing her arms, she turned to Claudia. "Okay. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am talking about sex appeal, my dear sexy client," Claudia said. Her smile grew larger, much to Ashley's amazement. "You've had it, it's fading and now we're going to get it back!"

Ashley scoffed, mildly offended. "I haven't lost my sex appeal."

Claudia grinned cynically. "I'm sorry, honey, but the banging Davies that once used to grace the covers of every tabloid and magazine wearing nothing but a bikini looking all kinds of hot, has left us."

The rocker shifted in place, suddenly very uncomfortable. "Okay, so I haven't been out there showing off my ass as much, but I— look, what's your angle here?"

"Look at you, Ashley!" Claudia swept a dramatic arm over Ashley's body. "You are still incredibly beautiful and have abs that could rival the finest statues in Greece. Not to mention, you're only twenty-seven, with an equally beautiful twenty-three year old wife."

"Wow, this conversation isn't weird at all," Ashley deadpanned.

"We need to see more of you and your wife," Claudia continued, ignoring her client's remark. "You two are the one-two-punch. The golden couple. RobSten has got nothing on you."

"I can do without the riddles and RobSten, thank you."

"My point is," Claudia smacked her lips with indigence. "You two are probably one of the hottest couples in Hollywood, but you're not being seen enough. With this comeback album of yours coming up, you're going to need as much publicity as you can get."

Ashley shrugged. "Well, what are we supposed to do? Have sex at Times Square and project it on the big screens?"

"Don't be smart, dear," the agent admonished with a smile. "No, what we need from you both are more public appearances—more public displays of affection. The both of you kissing as you hold hands walking down the sidewalk. Your typical couple stuff. Shippers eat that stuff up."

"Okay, so—wait," Ashley's eyebrows bunched together. "What the hell are shippers?" With a second thought, the rocker threw her hands up. "I don't wanna know."

"We also can't forget the hunks you work with," Claudia added thoughtfully, placing a finger on the tip of her manmade chin. "I do recall a couple of tweens going wild over the Trouble Maker members."

Ashley's eyes went wide. "The—you want—the guys?" She sputtered. "Are you serious right now?" The rocker didn't know whether to laugh or have her agent committed.

Claudia clucked her tongue. "Don't be naïve, Ashley. You have some handsome male friends and playing up their sex appeal wouldn't hurt either. Of course they wouldn't do anything with you, but as a separate unit they can definitely help add to your appeal."

Ashley huffed out a laugh. "Sure."

"That's why I've booked you and the Trouble Makers for a more…suggestive photo shoot with Harper's this weekend."

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "What if I had disagreed?"

"We have no time for disagreements."

The rocker sighed. She suddenly just wanted to get back to work. "Fine. Whatever."

"Excellent! All I need is for you to get your wife on board and you leave the rest up to me, darling," Claudia winked and with a turn, as dramatic as a ballet dancer, pranced down the hallway out of sight.

^/^/^

"The woman is crazy," Ashley said, pacing the floor of Jamie's nursery. Spencer giggled as she played a small round of patty cake with their eight month old. Well, it was more so 'wave your hands like crazy and smack them together' than like patty cake.

Ashley's pacing seized as she turned to her wife. "Spencer," she whined. "You're supposed to be listening to me. My agent—"

"Is pimping you out," the blonde supplied with a grin.

Ashley's eyes narrowed. "So not funny."

Jamie crawled towards a discarded stuffed animal in the corner of the room, bored with their hand game. Spencer smiled up at her wife, "Ashley, I get that Claudia is…a little out there—"

"A little?"

"But I'm pretty sure she means well," Spencer tilted her head as she considered the situation. "She has a very good reputation that precedes her and this could be a great move for your career."

"Or career suicide," Ashley groaned out.

Spencer let out a small huff of breath and climbed to her feet, making her way over to her distressed wife. "C'mere," she said, opening her arms.

Ashley fell into her wife's embrace with a sigh. "Am I just being a big cry baby about all of this," she asked, nuzzling her neck into the crook of Spencer's neck.

"No." Spencer ran a hand through her wife's unruly hair. "I think that you are scared and nervous, which is completely normal. This is like learning how to ride a bike all over again."

Ashley bit her lip, pulling back to look at the blonde. "Okay…maybe I am kinda scared." She placed her hands on Spencer's hips. "It's been years, Angel. I want to get back out there, but what if…what if I'm not good enough?"

Spencer grinned. "You're Ashley Davies."

"But what does that even mean, Spencer?"

The blonde placed her arms around Ashley's neck. "It means that you were born to be a star. The stage is your true home and I know the second you step in that recording booth, you immediately light up. Music is your passion, Ash. You're gonna be great."

Ashley smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Spencer giggled out, placing a kiss on the rocker's lips. "Don't think too much about it. You're turning into your crazy agent."

"Ah ha!" Ashley smiled ruefully. "You admit she's crazy."

Spencer nodded. "Oh, she's pretty crazy."

"Who's crazy," Kyla asked, entering the nursery.

"You," came Ashley's automatic response.

Spencer smacked her wife's arm before turning to her sister-in-law. "We were talking about Ashley's agent. She wants to play up Ashley's sex appeal."

Kyla huffed out a laugh. "Good luck with that."

Ashley turned to her wife, "Can we disown her," she asked, pointing at Kyla.

"You wish," Kyla chuckled, leaning against the doorframe. "So what? You're whining about a couple of steamy photo shoots and public appearances?"

Ashley frowned. "How did you know I was whin—I didn't whine. What the hell, Ky? Eavesdrop much?"

Kyla rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I could hear your whining from down the hall. Talk loud much?"

"Yeah, well, don't be surprised if Agent Crazy calls _you _asking to join in on the fun," Ashley said, crossing her arms. "She's on the rampage."

Kyla's mouth dropped open in shock.

Spencer shook her head, "Calm down, Kyla. Ash is just playing with you."

Kyla waved her hands, dismissing Spencer's words and pointed behind the couple. Her face still painted in shock. Spencer and Ashley turned around and gasped simultaneously.

Jamie stood wobbly on her feet with caution and looked up at her parents. Ashley scrambled to kneel in front of her daughter and Spencer did the same behind the infant. Kyla pulled out her cell phone and began to film from the side.

"C'mon, Jay," Ashley cooed, waving her hands toward herself. "You can do it, baby. C'mon. You've got this."

Jamie bit her lip, looking every bit like Spencer as she did so. Her dirty blonde curls swayed against her chubby cheeks as she took one step forward and halted, trying to catch her balance.

Spencer held her hands out prepared to catch her daughter. Her eyes widened as the toddler took another step towards Ashley. "C'mon, Jamie," she whispered.

Jamie took two steps this time, blinking up at the rocker with surprised hazel eyes. It was as if even she couldn't believe this was finally happening either. Pressing forward she took one step. Then two steps. Then three…four…five—Kyla let out a squeak, zooming in closer.

Ashley's smile shined brighter than the sun. Jamie stumbled her last few steps and fell into her mother's waiting arms with a happy gurgle of accomplishment. The rocker swooped her daughter up and spun her around with a cry of joy.

"You did it, Jay," Ashley shouted. Spencer, who now had tears in her eyes, rushed over and kissed her daughter's cheeks, unable to get words out at the moment.

Kyla smiled proudly, continuing to film. Jamie turned to the camera and waved her arm out to her aunt. Kyla giggled. Much like Ashley, Jamie loved any sort of spotlight and learned not too long ago, what a camera was and what it did. Kyla waved back at Jamie and she could have sworn she saw the toddler smirk.

Very much like Ashley indeed.

^/^/^

"Beautiful! Beautiful!"

Carol, Kyla, and Spencer all cringed as the heard the photographer, Lance Von Won; cry out for the fiftieth time. They watched from the sidelines as the eccentric photographer directed the Trouble Makers in the photo shoot. 'Beautiful' was one of his favorite words.

Meanwhile, the guys couldn't feel any more awkward. They all wore matching black muscle t-shirts along with white—tight skinny jeans. Ryan was used to posing for pictures, but not to this extreme.

Or with this kind of photographer.

"Eric, darling, move in closer! Closer," Lance waved his arm to the right. Eric complied, squeezing in next to Danny. "Danny! Wipe that look off your face! You look like the Grinch getting a blow job!"

Carol's eyes widened. "I…I don't want to know how that phrase even begins to make sense."

Kyla nodded. "Good thing Jamie's being watched by the Carlins. Her childhood would be destroyed…like mine. Right now."

Spencer couldn't be bothered with even trying to come up with the right words for this man. She shook her head and shuddered instead.

Ashley, just freshly made up, walked over to the three. A disturbed look was on her face. "Did I just hear blow job and the Grinch used in the same sentence?"

Spencer's face scrunched up. "Let's pretend you didn't."

Ashley let out a breath. "Could this photo shoot get any more awkward?"

"Okay! Beautiful!" Lance cocked a hip to the side and smirked. "Now, off with the shirts my lovelies!"

"It just did," Carol sang out.

All of the Trouble Makers tensed up, save for Aiden who whipped off his shirt obediently. He was actually having a little fun with the shoot. He turned to the other guys who all shuffled awkwardly in place. "C'mon, guys! What are you waiting for?"

"Elmer's," Danny groaned out. "Dude, this is weird."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "We're doing this for Ashley."

Ashley held her hands. "My agent! You're doing this for my agent."

"Let's just get it over with," Aiden continued, turning back to the camera and striking a flexing pose with a smile.

Lance sighed. "Boys! Get with the program! Chop chop. Chuck those shirts off and let's show the world what you've got."

After a moment of hesitance, the guys slid out of their shirts. Much to the photographers delight, the Trouble Makers were all in very good shape. He licked his lips and hummed appreciatively. "I'm like a kid in a candy store," he whispered. "Or my mother at a sex shop. Happy, happy!"

Eric covered his nipples.

Ryan cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest, tossing a glance over at his ex. Kyla's eyes shot up from Ryan's body and darted elsewhere around the room.

Ashley took in her sister's flushed appearance. "You okay, Ky?"

"Yeah—yeah, no, I'm okay." Kyla clasped her hands together. "Bathroom," she muttered before half walking-half jogging towards the restroom.

"Very subtle," Ashley chuckled out.

"Yes! Beautiful! Now pose!"

"I knew she was still hung up on Ryan," Carol said, nodding in Kyla's direction. "She's still in love with him…and he with her."

"What," Ashley said with a raised brow. "No, Ryan's seeing somebody."

"That doesn't change how you feel," Spencer supplied. "I think it's good that they're moving on, but are they really?"

Ashley paused to think about it before giving up with a shrug. "I don't even want to get in the middle of Kyla's drama." She shrugged again. "All I know is that Ryan's got a good thing going and maybe it's time Kyla…got out there and started dating again," her last words came out hushed as her sister made her way back.

Lance stepped away from his camera. "Okay, lovelies, I'm done with you. You all did beautifully."

The Trouble Makers rushed off the set and pulled their shirts back on with thankful sighs. Aiden smiled, opting to leave his shirt off. "I think the camera loves me," he said airily.

Danny patted Aiden's shoulder. "Oh, Elmer's," he said with a smile.

Ryan walked over to Kyla and grinned. "That was…weird, huh?" He chuckled lightly.

Kyla nodded like an idiot before breathing out. "Yeah…weird."

Ryan rocked on the back of his heels and nodded as well. The conversation suddenly fell flat and neither one of them knew what to say.

Ashley rolled her eyes and whispered, "Someone get my sister a life-jacket, she's sinking."

Kyla, having been the only one who heard her, shot Ashley a glare. She turned back to Ryan and smiled. "At least it's over with, right?"

Ryan returned the smile. "Yeah."

The conversation died again.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Well, I'm uh—I'm just gonna head over to the guys."

"Yeah," Kyla said, internally smacking herself.

Carol eyed Ryan as he walked away. She shook her head. Those two had it bad.

Lance turned to Ashley, "Your turn, Ashley! We're all ready for you."

"Oh joy," Ashley said. She turned to her wife and pouted. "Can't we just ditch this and go home? 

Spencer smiled, tilting her head. "You've come this far, Ash. There's no turning back now. You can do this," she placed a kiss on her wife's cheek.

Ashley sighed, turning to the photographer and walking on set. Spencer took in her wife's appearance, fully, for the first time and grinned. She was dressed in a white mini-skirt with a black vest. No bra.

Sexy, didn't even begin to describe Ashley.

"Beautiful," Lance sang out. "Now we do with the magic!"

"Does he have to be so loud," Carol said with a cringe.

"I wonder what awkward thing he'll ask of Ashley," Kyla said, almost looking like she couldn't wait for Lance to embarrass her sister. "Make her stand on her hands? Juggle?"

Spencer shook her head. "I'm sure there won't be anything out of the ordinary," she said in a placating manner. "It's all about being professional. If Lance calls for something weird, the trick is to remain calm. If I'm calm, Ashley's calm."

Kyla shot Spencer a look. "You think it's that simple?"

Spencer nodded. "I _know _it's that simple."

Carol and Kyla shared a knowing look. Sure, Spencer.

"Beautiful!" Lance turned his head to the side. "Bring in the models!"

Ashley frowned, "Models?"

On cue, two supermodels walked from the dressing room. One redhead and one blonde, both clad in tiny white bikinis. They walked—more like glided over on set, waiting for instructions.

The redhead winked at Ashley, "I'm a big fan," she breathed out.

Ashley only nodded in response, keeping her eyes faithfully on the model's faces and not their bodies. Fully aware of her wife's presence just off to the side.

Lance clapped his hands together. "Beautiful! Now, girls, move in close to Ashley. Blonde, I want you to wrap an arm around Ashley's shoulders and Red, yeah, you put your arms around her waist. Yes, like that!"

Spencer shifted in her spot and frowned. "I don't remember Claudia saying anything about models," she said, crossing her arms.

Kyla smirked. "What was that you said about staying calm?"

"I am calm," Spencer hissed out, clenching her fists.

Carol's eyes widened. "You and I share a different definition for that word."

"Okay!" Lance pointed at one of the models. "You, Red! I want some pictures with just you and Ashley!"

The blonde sauntered off the set as the redhead moved in closer to Ashley. "It would be my pleasure," she whispered, draping herself on the rocker.

Ashley huffed out an awkward laugh and put a little distance between her and the model. Wow, this was so…not comfortable.

"Move in closer!"

The redhead slid her leg around Ashley's waist. Spencer's jaw dropped. She marched onto the set and pulled the model off of her wife, "I think you're job is done here," she growled out, stepping between the redhead and Ashley.

Lance let out a whine. "But I barely got any pictures!"

Spencer glared at him, "You got enough!"

Ashley smirked. Jealous Spencer was always a turn on. She took hold of her wife's hand and turned to the photographer. "I would listen to her if I were you," she said with a raised brow. "Or else it will get ugly."

"Fine," Lance sighed out before smiling. His mood doing a 180. "Let's get the photos of the lovely couple now! C'mon, girls! Steam it up!"

The redhead model crossed her arms and scoffed. "I don't think Spencer will be able to deliver the goods. She's never posed before."

Spencer lifted her head defiantly. "You want steam," she said, turning to Lance. "I'll give you steam." With that, she wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

The redhead's eyes went round with shock.

Ashley moaned into the kiss and pulled her wife in closer. She tilted her head and allowed Spencer to deepen the kiss, letting her take the lead. Their tongues glided against one another, teasingly. The rocker's heart began to race with excitement.

Lance rushed to get as many pictures as he could.

After a moment, Spencer pulled away, with a smirk. Ashley's eyes remained closed, her body still stuck somewhere between bliss and reality. The blonde turned to the photographer and grinned. "I think we can call it a day."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"They love you," Claudia said, tossing several newspaper and magazine reviews onto the desk in front of Eric, Ryan, and Ashley. "The press has taken the photos from Harper's and are running with it!"

Ashley eyeballed some of the reviews. "So they like it?" she asked, picking up one of the magazines. She smirked. Her wife was hot.

"Not like. They love it!" Claudia let out a small laugh. "Our phones have been ringing non-stop since the pictures hit the stands. Almost every major network and television program wants an interview with you and Spencer."

Ashley shook her head. "Spencer doesn't like interviews."

Claudia clucked her tongue. "There are always ways around that—"

"No." Ashley replied sternly. "She already got wrapped up in the photo-shoot. I don't want her doing anything she's against."

Claudia held her hands up. "Fair enough. I'll be sure to make a note of that for future projects." She smiled. "See? We're already compromising and learning what goes and what doesn't!"

Ashley raised an amused brow, but said nothing.

"Oh!" Claudia said, reaching under her desk and pulling out a large sack filled to the brim with envelopes. "Some fain mail for you, Ryan. There's more with my secretary," she grunted, handing him the sack.

"Wow," Ryan gasped with a small grin. "I've never gotten this much fan mail like this before."

"They've never seen your smoking body," the agent replied.

Eric cleared his throat. "So, uh…are there any chicks out there impressed with what they see?" he asked, puffing his chest out.

Claudia grinned sardonically and pulled out a handful of envelopes, "For you," she said, handing over the measly bunch.

Eric smiled, "Score!" he said, grasping the four letters.

"Yes…score," Claudia deadpanned. She slapped on another smile. "Well, that was the good news! Now, onto the not so good news…"

Ashley sighed, "Of course. What is it this time?"

Claudia clasped her hands together. "Well, as you now know, the photo shoot was a hit. That's great, that's what we wanted."

Ashley nodded with narrowed eyes. "But?"

"But because of this increase of demand …our record publishing company has asked for a push on your new album's release."

The rocker's eyes widened. "What kind of push?"

Claudia held up two fingers. "You have one month to get the album done and released."

Ryan jumped in, "Are you kidding me?"

Claudia shook her head. "I wish I was, but I just got the phone call this morning. Your contract with the publisher's faces termination if you don't meet the date. We can't have that because you'll be seen as unreliable. Especially since you're new to the label owning business."

^/^/^

"This is such bullshit," Ashley grumbled as she, Eric, and Ryan exited her agent's office building.

Eric nodded, "This is definitely shit of the bull kind." Ashley glared at him and he gulped. "I'll uh…I'll go get the car," the driver said, before scurrying off.

Ashley sighed, "We'll pretty much be living at the studio for next couple of weeks to get this thing done." She let out a scoff. "How could they cut nine fucking months into one?"

Ryan shook his head, "Maria is not going to like this."

Ashley eyed her friend at the mention of his girlfriend. He had been saying that a lot lately. It seemed there was a lot of things she didn't like. "How is Maria, these days? I haven't seen her around a lot?"

Ryan shifted in place. "She's…uh…she's good. She just doesn't really like being around a lot of people is all…"

Ashley's eyebrow shot up. "What?"

Ryan sighed. "Look, I know the Trouble Makers are our family and I love each and every one of them, but sometimes…they make Maria uncomfortable."

"We've all been nothing but nice to her!"

Ryan held up his hands, "I know, I know," he said, dropping his hands. "It's just taking her some time to adjust to our…entourage. She feels like she doesn't fit in."

Ashley shook her head and sighed. "I'll let it slide, but only because you're my best friend."

"Thank you."

Ashley looked at Ryan's attire. He was wearing a Hollister shirt with the collars turned up, tight fitting jeans and sandals.

It was a far cry from his usually plain t-shirt and loose jeans.

"By the way…" she said. "What's up with the clothes you've been wearing lately? Has Claudia gotten to your closet?" she chuckled.

Ryan shrugged. "Maria picked it out for me."

Ashley gave him an incredulous look. "She picked out your clothes?"

Ryan blushed. "She thinks I look nice in them."

"You look like a ken doll."

"Whatever," Ryan said with a nervous laugh. "Speaking of Maria, we're holding a dinner party in a—"

"Oh my God," Ashley laughed. "A freakin' dinner party? What are you two, middle-aged or something?"

Ryan frowned. "I've seen Spencer pick stuff out for you."

"She's my _wife,_" Ashley defended.

"Anyways," Ryan said, dropping the subject. "We're having a dinner party tonight in a week and we want you, Spence, Aiden and…Kyla to come."

Ashley weighed her options. "You know that's going to be really awkward right?"

"She just wants to get to know you guys."

The rocker sighed. "Yeah, sure. Fine."

Ryan placed a hand on her shoulder and grinned. "Thanks, Ash."

"You owe me," Ashley chuckled.

A honk sounded. They both looked up to see Eric with the car waiting for them both. They made their way over to him.

"You wanna grab some lunch?" Ashley asked.

"Uh, I can't."

"Why?"

They came to a stop outside of the car. Ryan rubbed the back of his neck, "I've got a yoga class in twenty." A blush crept onto his cheeks.

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "Maria?"

Ryan only nodded.

^/^/^

"Come on, Jamie, open your mouth," Spencer cooed to her daughter, holding a small piece of applesauce out for the nine month old.

The toddler refused to cooperate.

Kyla laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "She's stubborn just like Ashley."

Carol smiled. "Ashley was stubborn as a baby, but so cute."

Spencer, Carol, and Kyla were having lunch at a quiet restaurant in the city. Well, quiet as a restaurant can be when you've curtained off a certain section of it for privacy.

Kyla rolled her eyes, "That is such a grandma answer."

Spencer sighed and set the baby spoon down, "Fine, Jamie. You win this time," she said, wiping excess food from Jamie's cheeks.

Jamie garbled, "Mama."

Carol grinned. "I can't believe she's already talking."

Spencer nodded proudly, "Nothing major, but she knows who her Mama and Bee are. Huh, Jamie?"

"Bee!"

"Bee" was Jamie's nickname for Ashley. Where she came up with such a name to classify Ashley was beyond all of them. It was cute regardless and cut down on the confusion when the toddle would blurt "Mama!"

"Speaking of Ashley," Carol started. "Where has she been? It's been a while since I've seen her."

Spencer tore her eyes from her daughter to address Carol. "She's been in the studio all week," she supplied. "The band has been working overtime to get the record done as soon as possible."

"That can't be good for Ashley," Carol said.

Spencer shook her head. "It isn't. The other day I had asked her if she wanted some toast. She said, 'C chord to a D' and walked away."

Kyla chuckled. "Wow."

"Half of the time I have to literally drag her to bed and away from the office," Spencer added.

Carol nodded. She looked at her granddaughter. "Kyla, how do you feel about tonight, honey?"

Kyla sighed, looking down. "Like I want to crawl into a cave and never come out for the rest of my life."

Spencer laughed. "That's kind of dramatic, Ky."

"It's true!" Kyla said, crossing her arms. "That dinner is gonna be beyond awkward. How would you feel having dinner with your ex and their current, not to mention, perfect girlfriend?"

Carol chuckled, "Like I was in a soap opera."

"Our lives are a soap opera," Kyla deadpanned. "It's hard enough seeing them together when we're all hanging out, but at least then I'm able to hide behind other people. I'll be open and vulnerable at the dinner party."

Spencer turned to her daughter who was watching them all intently. As if she were following their conversation. "What about you, Jamie?" Spencer asked. "What do you think of Maria?"

"Ick!"

Kyla smiled, "That's why you're my favorite niece," she said, leaning over to tug on Jamie's foot playfully.

Carol shook her head. "Why does it feel like you trained her to say that?"

The short brunette smirked.

Spencer's eyes widened, "Kyla!"

^/^/^

"I don't wanna go," Ashley whined, leaning back into her car seat.

She and Spencer were sitting in their car outside of Ryan's apartment. They should have been inside five minutes ago, but Ashley wouldn't budge, much to Spencer's chagrin.

"Ashley, come on, it won't be that bad," Spencer sighed.

Ashley shook her head. "Can't we just go home and have sex instead?"

Spencer shot Ashley an amused look, "No we cannot go home and have sex instead, we're here because Ryan asked us to—"

"Maria," Ashley corrected. "They're the same person practically these days though so I guess it wouldn't make a difference."

Spencer said nothing. To be honest, it had very much been that way for a while and it was slightly disturbing. The couple was more so Maryan than Maria and Ryan.

"Either way, we have to go," Spencer said.

Ashley let out a groan as she took off her seat belt. "Fine," she whispered. "I'm so not going to enjoy this."

Spencer followed her wife out of the car. She walked up to Ashley, wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a slow, languid, kiss. The rocker let out a moan and pulled the blonde closer.

Spencer ran her tongue along Ashley's bottom lip teasingly before pulling back with a grin. The rocker looked at her dazed and confused. The blonde pecked her lips. "There's more where that came from if you behave."

It took a moment to comprehend what Spencer had just said, but when it finally hit her, she narrowed her eyes. "You are sexy black-mailing me."

Spencer grinned and nodded.

Ashley broke out into a smile, "That is so hot," she said before leaning in for another kiss. Bright headlights coming up the street made them pause.

The car parked beside their car, the engine was killed, and Kyla and Aiden stepped out of the car. Kyla walked over to the couple, her expression sour.

"Let's get this over with," she said before heading for Ryan's apartment.

Aiden followed behind her but stopped to give his cousin and Spencer a hug in greeting. "Kyla's been pretty snappy," he whispered. "Like a crab."

Ashley sighed, "Great."

They all made their way to Ryan's front door and Spencer knocked. Seconds later they were greeted by a smiling Maria, "Hey, everyone, please come in. Our place is your place."

Kyla frowned slightly, "Oh. You live here now?" she asked in a light voice.

Maria grinned, closing the door. "Well, I'm here all of the time. I practically do live here. I haven't completely moved in—"

"So you don't live here," Kyla said.

Maria paused, her smile falling slightly. "Yet. I haven't completely moved in yet, but I will," she said, looking Kyla straight in the eyes.

Kyla stared her down as well.

Spencer intervened, "Uh, so could we sit anywhere or would you like us in certain spots?" she asked Maria, gaining her attention.

Maria smiled, "Right this way," she said leading them to the dining area.

Ashley held Kyla back, "Take it easy, Ky," she hissed in Kyla's ear.

Kyla scoffed. "Why? She shouldn't be going around saying stuff like 'our place' if she doesn't in fact live here."

Ashley rolled her eyes and lightly shoved Kyla towards the dining area. "Just go and try to behave yourself."

Kyla glared at her sister, "I'm not a dog."

"Then stop acting like a bitch," Ashley shot back in a whisper as they caught up with the rest of the guests.

"What took you guys so long?" Aiden asked from his seat.

"We had a little girl talk," Ashley said, pulling out a seat for Spencer before taking the one next to her wife. "We're fine, don't worry."

Ryan entered the room carrying a salad and placing it in the center of the table. Maria frowned. "Ry-Ry the salad goes at the end of the table. The main entrée dish goes in the middle," she said.

Kyla turned to Ashley with wide eyes, "Ry-Ry?" she mouthed.

Ashley held back a laugh as Spencer nudged her.

Ryan bit his lip and moved the salad. "Sorry, honey."

Kyla took in Ryan's attire. He looked…different. And where were his—

"Where are your lucky shoes?" Kyla asked.

Ryan looked down at his brand new tennis shoes that Maria had picked out for him. He met Kyla's eyes. "Uh…"

"I made him toss them out," Maria said, taking a seat. "Those things were repugnant." She shivered with disgust.

Kyla frowned. "They were important to Ryan though."

Ryan placed a hand over Kyla's smaller one. "Ky…just let it go, please?" He whispered, looking at her with pleading grey eyes.

Kyla bit her lip. "I…fine."

Ryan removed his hand. "Thanks," he said, before taking a seat next to Maria.

Ashley poked at her salad. "This salad…" Tastes like shit. "Tastes amazing, Maria. What kind of dressing did you use?"

Maria grinned. "It's homemade. I made it this morning."

That explains it. Ashley forced herself to take another bite. She shot Spencer a small look; a look that stated, that sex offer better still stand after enduring food like this.

Spencer only nodded and placed a hand on her wife's thigh, giving her a squeeze of reassurance.

"Before we go onto the main dish of this evening," Maria started, holding up her glass of wine. "Ryan and I have an announcement to make." She looked at her boyfriend. "Ryan?"

Ryan shifted in his seat nervously as all I eyes landed on him. He stood from his seat and cleared his throat. "Right…uh….guys we're—"

Ashley's cell phone went off.

Ashley scurried to get her phone, "Sorry," she muttered before leaving the table with her phone.

"Ashley," Spencer chastised.

"It could be something about the album," Ashley replied over her shoulder as she answered the phone with her back turned from the table. "This is Ashley."

Maria set her glass down, "Well, that was rude," she muttered.

Ryan took a seat. Truth be told, he was grateful for the distraction.

"Oh my God…no," Ashley said into her phone, gaining the attention of the table. Spencer watched her wife with a worried expression. The rocker began to pace, "No!" she shouted into the phone before tossing it at the wall.

Everyone at the table stood up at the action. Spencer rushed over to her wife, who was now staring blankly at the floor. "Ash, what's wrong?"

Ashley looked at her wife with vacant eyes.

Spencer's heart rate picked up as her anxiety began to rise. "What's wrong, Ashley?"

"Grandma's dead."

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the long wait. I've been going through some personal problems and my muse had left me for a while with this story, but hopefully I've got it back. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any errors.**


	16. Chapter 16

Two years later.

Cigarette in hand, Ashley sat on the balcony lounging on a reclining chair. She cringed at the kink she could feel developing in her back. Spencer had picked out this furniture. Sure, it looked nice, but Ashley never had the heart to tell the blonde it was ridiculously uncomfortable.

Tilting her head back, she blew out a long breath. Tired brown eyes watched as a thin line of smoke danced its way towards the sky before disappearing into the air. Funny, she thought with a sad smile. The smoke seemed to symbolize her marriage—or lack thereof.

"Those things can kill you," a voice with a southern twang drawled from behind.

Ashley lolled her head to the side and grinned at Christie, "I can't tell you how many times I've been told that." She took another drag for good measure.

Christie chuckled as she moved onto the balcony, taking a seat next to her friend. She gave Ashley a pointed look. "You know _she_ doesn't like it when you smoke."

The brunette nodded. "I'm aware." She said.

All humor aside, the redhead spoke, "You know," she paused shifting in her seat nervously. "Tomorrow is the day that your-"

"I know."

"Are you going to-"

Ashley shot the Texan a sharp glare. "Of course I am." She rolled her shoulders, feeling a bit irritated. "Why wouldn't I?" Ashley questioned, flicking off a piece of ash.

"I'm sorry," Christie whispered, glancing down at her hands. "I…just…did you want any company..y'know, when you go?"

Ashley shook her head. "No." Her eyes roamed over the landscape of her property. A small flock of birds gathered by a fountain she had just recently installed. "I want to go alone." Ashley's face took on a thoughtful expression.

The Texan nodded in understanding. "So, the little one is coming over today right?" She asked segueing to a more favored topic.

A tugged at Ashley's lips. "Yeah."

"That should be fun. She's a little firecracker," Christie said with a smile of her own. Glancing at her watch, she frowned. "Oh, damn," she muttered.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"I've gotta go." Christie said with a reluctant grin. She stood up as Ashley threw her a confused look. "Jenny wants to meet up before we head over to," she paused and averted her eyes with embarrassment. A blush coated her cheeks.

Ashley's eyebrow peeked, as did her interest. "You're blushing? Now I really need to know what's going on." She sat up with a smile.

The Texan sighed. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Which is why you need to tell me."

"Fine." Christie stuffed her hands into her front pockets and shrugged. "Jenny signed us up for some meditation classes."

"Mediation." Ashley's lips curled up in amusement.

Christie rolled her eyes. "Her idea."

"No shit."

"Today our exercise includes finding the quiet within ourselves."

"I see." Ashley raised an eyebrow and nodded. "And how does one do that?"

Christie ran a hand through her unruly red hair and sighed. "You have to sit in a group circle and hold hands, for an hour."

"Wow," Ashley droned out, mashing her lips together. "I can't picture you being quiet for that long. You'd probably crack within two minutes."

Christie smirked. "Probably," she replied making no argument.

"Have fun!" Ashley chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," Christie with a wave as she shuffled off the balcony.

Ashley shook her head and reclined on the chair once again. Feeling her back scream in protest, she brought her cigarette up to her lips and took a drag.

^/^/^

"She's doing it again." Kyla said, staring out her bedroom window.

"What exactly is she doing?" Ryan asked from across the room as he tugged on his shoes. "And who are we even talking about?"

Kyla turned from the window and gave her boyfriend an incredulous look. "Take a guess." She deadpanned, crossing her arms.

"Oh." Ryan murmured as he laced up his sneakers. "Is she smoking too?"

"Yeah," Kyla breathed out. Her face contorted with something akin to anger. "You know, I hate when she gets in these little moods of hers."

The bass player sighed as he sat up. "Well, you know what tomorrow is."

"I know." Kyla looked down. "But she acts like she's the only one who lost someone important. She's not alone…she knows that too. That's what pisses me off."

"You know how Ashley gets. She likes to deal with these things alone." Ryan countered as he stood up and moved closer to Kyla. "She…locks up."

"She'd be better off if she talked to someone."

"I agree."

"Why is she so stubborn?"

Ryan's grey eyes lit up. "She's a Davies."

Kyla scoffed. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She tilted her head back with indigence, leveling him with a playful glare.

"What do you think it means?" The bass player challenged.

Kyla's eyes narrowed. "I am not stubborn."

"You kind of are."

"No. I'm really not."

"Sure." Ryan bit back a smile as he pecked her lips. "Let's get going, babe. I don't want to be late for the movie." He turned and moved swiftly out the door.

"Hey!" Kyla called as she jogged to catch up with him.

^/^/^

Releasing a long, tired, breath, the rocker leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes. Her second cigarette fit snug between her index and middle fingers. She knew picking back up on smoking was bad but she needed _something_ to keep her away from…_them_.

If only for a few minutes.

The doorbell sounded. Letting out a sigh she stubbed out her half smoked cigarette. As she walked back into the house, she could already feel her fingers itching for another cancer stick.

Stopping at the front door, she checked her appearance in the small mirror hanging by the entrance. She shook her head at the stranger staring back at her. At twenty-nine, she was _supposed_ to be at her prime. Instead, she looked aged and warned down.

Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door.

The sight before her was one she could never grew tired of looking at. Spencer stood at the doorstep with a restless two-year-old Jamie in her arms. Hanging from the Spencer's shoulder was an oversized knapsack.

"Mama!" Jamie yelled, her blue eyes lighting up with joy.

"Hey there, mini me." Ashley ruffled her daughter's unruly brown curls. Her eyes then settled on her wife. "Hey, Spencer," she whispered with an uneasy smile.

Spencer nodded tightly, her face void of emotion.

"Um, I'll get that." Ashley slid the bag from Spencer's arm and onto her own.

"Thank you," the blonde muttered, casting her eyes down.

The rocker shuffled on her feet nervously. She hated this awkwardness. "You know, I could have sent a car to pick you guys up," she offered with a shrug.

Spencer's eyes flew up to meet Ashley's in defiance. "I have my own car."

"I understand." Ashely kept her voice calm. "I just wanted to save you the trouble and time of driving out here."

Spencer waved her off. "It's no trouble."

Ashley nodded in defeat. Rubbing at the back of her neck, she averted her eyes. Another bought of silence gripped them.

Undeterred by the quiet, Jamie looked up at Spencer and impatiently kicked her legs as she tried to squirm out of the blonde's vice like grip, "Mommy, put down! Put down!" She huffed smacking Spencer's arm.

"Don't hit mommy," Ashley chastised. "Apologize."

"Sowwy." Jamie pouted.

"Now, ask me politely," Spencer instructed.

"Mommy? Pwease put down," Jamie whispered, looking up at her with remorseful dark blue eyes.

"All right," Spencer replied with a nod as she sat her daughter down. As soon as Jamie's little sandaled feet hit the ground, she sped towards Ashley with impressive speed and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Oh, you're getting so big," Ashley said, squeezing her daughter.

"I wanna go pway!" Jamie announced before shuffling off to the play pen that sat in the living room. Instinctively, her parents followed behind her and watched from a distance.

Ashley let out a nervous breath as she glanced towards the woman stood beside her. She wasn't sure if she could call Spencer her wife anymore. Legally, yes, they were still married by law. Personally? No. They'd been separated for six months.

"So," Ashley said, clearing her throat. The brunette's breath caught as blue eyes shifted to look at her expectantly. Spencer was still so beautiful. At twenty-five, the blonde had grown into a fine looking and full grown woman.

"Yes?" Spencer dragged out.

Ashley shook herself out of her stupor. "How's the new apartment? Glen told me it was pretty nice." She crossed her arms, lifting an eyebrow.

"It is," Spencer said in a non-committal tone.

Clearly, Ashley was walking on eggshells. "Thanks for bringing her." Her eyes stayed trained on her daughter.

"It's what we agreed on."

No, that's what you agreed on. Ashley clenched her jaw. She turned to Spencer and allowed her eyes to take in the blonde's attire. "You look nice, Angel."

Spencer's eyes shot towards her wife at the old term of endearment. She regarded the brunette with a blank expression, "You smell like smoke," she deadpanned.

Ashley blinked. "It was half a cigarette…"

Spencer set her jaw. "I told you, I don't want him around that, Ashley."

The rocker frowned with a scoff. "I do_ not_ smoke around my daughter."

"Smelling of smoke is _just_ as bad." Spencer sighed, looking at her child as Jamie chucked several toys in different directions.

"I'm sorry." Ashley's arms dropped to her side. The brunette let out a sigh as she stared at her wife's profile. "How did this happen to us?" she whispered brokenly.

Spencer shook her head. "You know exactly what happened to us," she hissed, glaring at her wife. "Don't you dare try to play victim."

"I'm not, I…" the rocker let out a breath. "I'm getting help, okay? I'm turning things around..."

"How many times have I heard _that_." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Spence," Ashley sighed out, taking a step closer. "I miss my family. I miss being able to be a part of Jamie's life every day and I ..." She missed them.

Spencer shook her head. "You chose that _stuff _over family, Ashley. This was your decision not mine. You brought this on yourself."

Ashley looked down, defeated. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it." Spencer sighed. She walked over to her daughter and kissed her chubby cheek. "Mommy's leaving, be a good girl for mama." She ordered.

"Otay," Jamie said with a nose crinkling smile. "Bye, mommy."

"Bye, baby," Spencer replied with a grin before leaving the house, not bothering to cast Ashley a second glance.

The rocker let out a sigh and walked over to where her daughter was seated playing with one of her many stuffed animals. She took a seat next to the toddler.

Jamie looked up at her with curious eyes. "Mama sad," she deducted with a frown.

Ashley gave her a watery smile. "Yeah," she whispered.

Jamie couldn't have that.

She scrambled onto het feet, putting herself eye level with her momma. Cupping the rocker's cheeks with both hands, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Ashley's cheek. "Tears go bye bye." She demanded.

Ashley chuckled, wrapping her arms around the toddler. "I love you." She said quietly, placing Jamie comfortably on her lap.

Jamie snuggled into the embrace. "Wuv you too," she replied softly.

Ashley wanted to make things right again. The question was…how?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Spencer blew out an irritated breath, "I can't believe I agreed to do this," she muttered, straightening out her blouse.

Ashley rubbed at the back of her neck nervously as the elevator slowly climbed up to the fourteenth floor. "You said you would do it for Jamie's sake…" Ashley reminded her quietly.

Spencer sighed. "Right," she whispered. "Because it isn't for us."

Ashley closed her eyes briefly. "Spencer, we're still a family."

"That word means_ nothing _to you, Ashley," Spencer hissed as the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. "Let's just…get this done with," she said, marching off the elevator.

Ashley's hand shot out to grab Spencer's wrist. "Spencer," she whispered.

Spencer shot a glare at Ashley before recognition set in. "Oh," the blonde muttered taking hold of Ashley's hand gently. "Let's go," Spencer said, leading them towards their therapist's office.

Dr. Johansen looked up from her paperwork with a smile when Ashley and Spencer walked in. A small frown appeared on her face when she saw the two young women holding hands.

As soon as Ashley shut the door, Spencer dropped the brunette's hand and took a seat in front of their therapist. "Hello, Dr. Johansen," she greeted with a grin.

Ashley sighed and moved to take a seat in the chair beside Spencer. "Hey," she greeted quietly, leaning back into her seat.

Dr. Johansen nodded in greeting. She cleared her throat. "You two were holding hands?" she asked with a raised brow. "Does this mean you're back together?"

Spencer shifted awkwardly in her seat. "No…well, I mean, by law we're still married, but no we're not together."

The therapist's frown deepened. "Then why were you…" she trailed off, waving a hand between the two of them.

Ashley licked her lips nervously. "It's to keep up appearances. My publicist said it would be bad to let the public in on…our marriage issues. A lot of unwanted press and…we don't want Jamie in the middle of that kind of circus."

Spencer sighed. "It's complicated."

"I see," Dr. Johansen replied with a small nod. "Okay…well, can you tell me how all of this started?"

Ashley looked down at her lap. Spencer eyed her wife before turning to the therapist and answering, "It all started when Carol passed away."

Two years ago…

_It had been three hours since Carol's funeral service and Ashley hadn't budged. She hadn't moved one inch. The rocker sat in her grandmother's old bedroom at the mansion still wearing her clothes from the service. _

_Her brown eyes remained fixed on her grandmother's bed as she sat on the armchair across from it. The bed was unmade. Her grandmother's shawl was tossed off to the side. Everything was left the way it was the day Carol passed away. The room was essentially frozen in time—at Ashley's request._

_A soft knock sounded at the door, but Ashley didn't reply. She didn't even bother to look up. The door creaked open and soft footsteps padded in her direction._

_Spencer stood timidly in front of her wife. Her heart ached at the sight of the broken rocker. Ashley's cheeks were stained with nascara tear tracks and her eyes were bloodshot. Her hair unkempt._

"_Ashley…" Spencer trailed off. She didn't know what to say in a situation like this. The blonde had never dealt with a death in the family before. She knew Ashley was bad after her father, but she hadn't known Ashley yet. _

_This was new and scary territory for her._

_After a moment, Ashley stared up at her wife with vacant eyes. She said nothing, only stared. Spencer felt a chill run down her spine. "Do you…do you want to talk about it?" she whispered._

_Ashley only stared._

_Spencer placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder. "Ash, I know this is—"_

_Ashley violently shoved Spencer's hand off her. "You don't know anything, Spencer," she spat out, glaring at her wife. "Don't stand here and play that stupid game with me. I've heard it all before and it's a lie."_

_Spencer swallowed down the hurt. "I was only going to say…I know you're going through a hard time. Grandma was important to me too."_

_Ashley scoffed. "She was only your 'Grandma' by a term of endearment and law. Not blood. She wasn't your family."_

_Spencer's jaw clenched. "She was my family too, Ash."_

_Ashley abruptly stood from her seat. "She was my life, Spencer!" The rocker hissed, moving in close to her wife. "All of this…the hard work, the money, the fame—everything, means nothing without her."_

_Spencer takes a step back as her wife moved closer. "Ashley, just calm down," she whispered, trying to keep a calm voice. The back of her knees touched the bed._

_Ashley pulled Spencer away from the bed. "Don't touch that!" She said, moving to inspect the bed, making sure nothing was moved out of place. "You can't…you can't touch anything in here, Spencer. G-Grandma…this was where she last slept a-and it still smells like her and…" Ashley fell to her knees and broke down as sobs consumed her._

_Spencer immediately rushed to her wife's side and gathered the rocker in her arms, rocking her gently. "It's okay, Ashley. I'm here," she cooed._

_Ashley broke from the embrace and crawled to a corner of the room. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Leave me alone," she whispered brokenly._

_Spencer sat on her knees. "Ashley…I-I don't think you should be alone."_

_Ashley's eyes, dark and glaring, met her wife's sympathetic blue ones. "Spencer. Leave me alone. Now." She said in a scarily even tone._

_Spencer got the picture. She sighed internally, her body wracked with worry. Slowly she rose from her spot on the floor and exited the room._

Back to present time…

"She completely shut me out," Spencer said, crossing her arms.

Ashley sighed, looking down. "I didn't mean to…"

Spencer huffed. "Sure, you didn't."

The therapist nodded. "Spencer, you can't fault Ashley for reacting the way that she did. Everyone has a different way of grieving, but-"

Spencer's eyes narrowed. "You're taking sides. Isn't it your job to be objective and not insert your own personal bias?" Spencer shot a look at her wife. "I knew we shouldn't have come to see _your_ therapist, Ashley."

"—_but_ I'm sure there is more to the story," Dr. Johansen finished with a raised brow and calm voice. "That's what I was going to say before your interrupted me."

Spencer blushed lightly. "I apologize."

The therapist nodded in acceptance. "Please continue with your story," the doctor said with an encouraging grin.

Spencer cleared her throat. "Well, the funeral was just the tip of the iceberg. Things seemed to spiral out of control after that."

A year and a half ago…

_Spencer was awoken by the sound of keys opening the front door of the mansion. She had been up all night waiting in the living room for Ashley to get home. Her wife had been out since noon that day._

_Suddenly wide awake, Spencer wrapped her robe more securely around herself as she stood up and made her way over to the front door. She unlocked and opened the door with a frown._

_Ashley almost stumbled onto her wife. A slow smile stretched across her lips as she took in her wife's appearance. "Hey, Angeeel," the rocker slurred, leaning heavily against the doorframe._

_Spencer's nose crinkled. "Ashley, have you been drinking?" She asked, ushering her wife inside. The blonde peeked outside and sighed with relief when she saw Eric pulling away from the house to go park the car. _

_At least Ashley didn't drive._

_Ashley kicked the door shut and wrapped her arms around Spencer. "Spencer, have you been drinking?" She mocked, burying her face in Spencer's neck._

_Spencer pulled back, keeping Ashley at arm's length. "You can hardly stand," she said, eyeing her wife with concern and disbelief. "Ashley, it's eleven at night, you've been gone for nearly ten hours."_

"_Aww," Ashley cooed, tilting her head. "Did you miss mee?"_

_Spencer frowned. "Ashley, what about your sobriety?"_

_Ashley pointed at Spencer. "Fuck my sobriety," she said a little too loudly before letting loose a belly laugh. "Fuck it!"_

_Spencer shushed her wife. "Ashley," she hissed, pulling her wife towards the living room. "Everyone's asleep and it took me ages to get Jamie to go to bed."_

_Ashley's face morphed from carefree to serious. "J-Jamie..I didn't…I was supposed to tuck her in. I always tuck her in. Lemme go do..doo that." Ashley said, shrugging out of Spencer's grasp before making a beeline for her daughter's room upstairs._

"_Ashley!" Spencer whispered, rushing to her stumbling wife's side to aid her up the stairs. When they made it upstairs, Spencer steered her wife towards their bedroom. "You'll see her in the morning, Ash. Let's just got to bed."_

"_What?" Ashley mumbled, pulling out of Spencer's arms. "No…I…Jamie. I always tuck her in for beddy time." _

"_Not tonight, Ash."_

"_Whhy not?"_

_Spencer sighed as she gently pushed Ashley into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them. "Because you're drunk and in no condition to see your daughter," she said calmly, guiding her wife to the bed._

_Ashley flopped back onto the bed. "She's gone, Spencer…"_

_Spencer tugged Ashley's shoes off. "Who's gone, Ash?" She questioned with a grunt. When she received no response, she looked up to see her wife was passed out stone cold._

One year ago…

_Spencer entered the recording studio and marched up to the front desk. Skipping pleasantries she asked, "Is she in there?"_

_The secretary sighed. "Mrs. Davies, Ashley isn't really in the…right state of mind right now for visitors." She said timidly, biting her bottom lip._

_Spencer rolled her eyes. "I'm not just a visitor, I'm her wife."_

_The secretary gulped. "I know that, ma'am. I just…"_

_Spencer crossed her arms. "What? Are you trying to protect me or her?" Spencer pointed at her wife's closed office doors._

_The secretary looked down at the desk. Spencer shook her head before heading for her wife's office. She knocked once and when she received no response, she opened the door quietly._

_Spencer stepped into the dimly lit office, softly shutting the door behind her. She squinted as her eyes adjust to the low lighting. Spencer walked over to her wife's desk and spotted Ashley, sleeping with her head folded over her arms on the desk._

_She shook her wife gently. "Ash? Ashley, wake up."_

_Ashley grumbled before opening her eyes and lifting her head. "Spence? What…uh… what are you doing here? I'm in the middle of work," she muttered, wiping at her eyes._

_Spencer's jaw clenched. "Where are the pills, Ashley?" She asked with a stern voice, eyeing her wife._

_Ashley released a sigh, leaning back in her seat. "I'm not taking any pills." She said, pulling out a lighter and a cigarette._

_Spencer wrenched the cigarette from her wife's hand. "You're smoking again now too, Ashley?" She asked in an incredulous tone. _

_Ashley shrugged in response. "I'm not taking pills," she repeated._

_Spencer shook her head. "I'm not stupid, Ashley."_

"_Didn't say you were."_

_Releasing a sigh, Spencer began to swift around the office. She looked into drawers, filing cabinets and under herds of papers. Ashley sat up straight in her chair suddenly. "Spencer…what are you doing?"_

"_I know they're in here," Spencer replied, moving over to the desk._

"_I told you I'm not taking any pills!"_

_Spencer opened a drawer and paused. She reached inside and produced a baggie full of prescription pills. "What was that about not taking pills?" She questioned, clutching the bag._

_Ashley stood up from her seat and made her way over to her wife. "Spencer…give those back." She demanded, holding out her hand._

_Spencer took a step back defiantly. "No. You're better than this, Ashley." Her wife took a step forward and the blonde backed up again. "You can get help. We can do this together."_

_Ashley scoffed. "I don't need help. Now, give me the fucking pills," she hissed, making a grab for the pills. She took hold of the bag and tried to yank it from Spencer's grasp._

"_Ashley, stop!" Spencer gasped, trying to keep her hold._

"_Let go, Spencer!" Ashley countered, tugging on the baggie. Using her strength she pulled hard on the bag, ripping it in half. Pills flew from the baggie and scattered across the floor._

_Ashley immediately fell to her knees and began to collect the pills. She glared up at her wife with wild eyes. "Look at what you did, you bitch!"_

_Spencer covered her mouth in shock. Even at her angriest, Ashley had never spoken to her in such a vile manner. Her eyes began to fill with tears._

_Ashley sighed, attempting to calm herself down. She stood up from the floor and made her way over to her wife. "Spence…Angel, I'm sorry," she whispered awkwardly placing her hand on Spencer's shoulder._

_Spencer cautiously eyed her wife._

_Ashley cleared her throat, meeting Spencer's eyes. "Now, can you help me pick all of these up?"_

_Blue eyes flashed with anger and disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" Spencer hissed with outrage. She balled her hands in rage. "Ashley do you even hear yourself right now?"_

_Ashley rolled her eyes and turned her back on Spencer dismissively. She got back down on her knees and continued her prior activity. "If all you're gonna do is nag and moan, get the fuck out." She muttered, searching the floor greedily for her pills._

_Spencer shook her head, fighting back tears. She bolted out of the room._

Back to present time…

"Is this what caused your separation?" Dr. Johansen asked, looking between the couple.

"No," was Ashley's rough reply.

Spencer elaborated, "I made a decision after that."

Ashley shook her head. "When I came home later that evening, Spencer had move all of her stuff out…and Jamie was gone too."

Spencer scoffs. "Our absence was of little concern to you."

"I was high, Spencer," Ashley said with a frown. "If we had just talked when I was sober then things-"

"When were you sober, Ashley?" Spencer countered with raised brows.

Ashley's bravado faltered and she looked away in defeat.

Spencer nodded. "Exactly."

The therapist cleared her throat politely. "If you wouldn't mind…could you please continue with your story?"

Spencer straightened in her seat. "This was the breaking point."

One year ago. Later that evening…

_Insistent hard knocking at their door, rattled Kyla and Ryan from the sleep. Ryan rushed to the front door—with Kyla not far behind-and opened it._

_Ashley brushed past the couple as her eyes danced around the spacious apartment trying to spot something. "Where are they?" She asked, turning back to look at her sister and best friend._

_Kyla placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Ash, calm down."_

_Ashley shrugged the hand off. "Kyla, where are they?"_

_Ryan stepped in. "Spencer and Jamie are sleeping in the guest bedroom," he supplied, standing behind Kyla protectively._

_Ashley rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about the pills." She said with scoff. "Where are they?" Ashley's eyes dart to the side when she hears footsteps._

_Spencer emerged in the room. Her blue eyes clouded with tears. "You care more about your stupid pills than the well-being of your family?" She asked brokenly, moving over to her wife._

_Kyla released a sigh. "Ry and I will go…make sure Jamie is okay," she whispered, guiding Ryan out of the room._

_Ashley's eye twitched as she walked towards her wife. "Spencer, I know you took them. I looked in my secret spot at home and they were gone."_

"_I threw them out," Spencer replied with a sniffle._

_Ashley's eyes widened with panic. "Why…Spencer why would you do that? I can't…why would you do that, Spencer?" She said close to tears as her heart began to beat heavily with fright._

_A silent sob worked its way up Spencer's throat. "A-Ashley," she said quietly. Spencer cupped Ashley's cheeks and rested her forehead against her wife's. "Please, Ash…I can't lose you."_

_Ashley closed her eyes. "Why would you do that, Spencer?" she cried, grasping Spencer's shoulder's for support. "Why?"_

_Spencer wrapped Ashley in a hug. "You have to make a choice, Ashley…you have to." She said, clutching her wife close. "It's us or the pills…"_

_Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer. "I love you," she whispered, burying her face in Spencer's neck. "I-I love you, Angel..."_

Back to present time…

Spencer looked down at her hands. "She chose the pills," she whispered.

Dr. Johansen nodded.

Ashley leaned forward in her seat. "Doctor, I love my family more than life itself. I-I wasn't thinking straight that night and I never had a chance to…to…express myself. I could hardly remember what had happened the next morning."

Spencer narrowed her eyes. "And yet you still continue to use after we left."

Ashley's eyes flashed with hurt. "It was the only way I could numb myself."

The therapist intervened. "Ashley, have you made an effort to change since?"

Ashley nodded. "Yes. I've been getting help and-"

Spencer scoffed. "Like I haven't heard _that _before."

Dr. Johansen gave Spencer a disapproving look. "Please, Spencer, don't interrupt. Ashley let you speak, please return the favor."

Spencer pursed her lips, but nodded.

Ashley shifted in her seat. "I've been sober for almost two months."

The therapist made a note before turning to Spencer. "Spencer is all of this hard for you? The masquerading I mean. Pretending to be okay for the public when really you're not."

Spencer is quiet for a moment before replying. "It doesn't matter. I know how important Ashley's career is to her and…" Spencer shrugged looking away.

Dr. Johansen folded her hands. "Why go through all of this trouble? If you're really done with his marriage, why not get a divorce?"

Ashley's eyes whipped over to her wife.

Spencer kept her eyes trained on her hands. "Because…I still love Ashley."

Ashley felt a ghost of a smile tug at her lips as her heart lifted with elation. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Spencer still loved her.

The sound of a soft buzzer went off. Dr. Johansen smiled. "Well, it looks like our time is up for today."

Holding hands as they exited the building, Spencer and Ashley were met with a barrage of photographers and reporters. Questions were thrown at them left and right questioning why they were at the doctor's office and who were they there to see. Someone had even asked if they were planning to have another child.

Eric ushered the girls into SUV with professional ease, pushing the photographers back and away from the car so he could pull out of the parking space.

As they turned the corner away from the building, Spencer suddenly burst into tears. Covering her eyes and mouth so she wouldn't gain Ashley's attention, but the rocker was already moving over to comfort her.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Ashley asked, placing her hand on Spencer's thigh.

Spencer brushed the intimate touch away. "I'm fine," she whispered, wiping at her eyes as she attempted to compose herself.

"You're crying," the rocker said with a concerned frown.

Spencer shot her wife a look. "I'm fine," she repeated sternly, blowing out a shaky breath. "It was…just hard revisiting all of those memories."

Ashley bit her bottom lip, looking down. "I'm sorry."

Spencer shook her head. "You know, Ashley….you say that a lot, but your actions tell a different story." She let out a humorless chuckle. "Those are just words. They mean nothing…" Spencer whispered, turning to look out the window.

Ashley lifted her eyes towards her wife. Spencer was right. They were just words. She would have to prove herself. For her, for Jamie, for their friends…for them.

It was going to be hard, but Ashley was up to the task.


End file.
